Shadow of the Nights
by Y.BakuraY.Malik fan
Summary: Yami Bakura and Yami Malik decide that two destructive yamis is a waste for mankind. They decide to play a shadow game in hopes of getting rid of the other. BakuraMariku yaoi fic.Rated R just to be safeincludes little violence, but not much, strong lang.
1. Yami no Game

This is my first attempt in writing a story online. Before I wasn't going to, but I have been encouraged by XXAnbiaXX and TombRobber45.There are other people, but I can't remember the names. Please be nice. I have read other stories involving the two pyschos and have tried real hard to keep them in character. At times they may be OC, but that is the way things go. These are my own ideas and were written a long time ago in my notebook so please don't accuse me of stealing any ideas if you think they are any of yours.

Yami Bakura- Bakura or Akura (nickname)

Yami Malik-Mariku (nope Im not using the name Marik)

WARNING: This is guyxguy relationships so don't read if you don't like. Has a little volience, but not much, strong language and situations.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Yugioh. Never have and never will. If I did Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, Malik and Ryou would have been more focused on.

Names being used in the story

Yami Bakura- Bakura or Akura (nickname)

Yami Malik-Mariku (nope Im not using the name Marik)

Malik (hikari)

Ryou (hikari)

The twilights of the atmosphere reflected upon the icy glare of the individuals eyes, death filling them emotionally. Upon living on Earth for three years both of the spirits have decided that enough was enough. The world was too fragile and that one had to be obliterated or else a continuing life cyle of destruction would continue to prosper.

"The time has come to show this death loving pyshco who is the one who deserves to stay in this world." Yami Bakura muttered gathering his deck together and placing it in back of his jean pocket while entering the dark atmosphere of an alley.

Yami Bakura was confident he would win and knew that the pyshotic plantium haired yami would be in this dwelling since he loved to torture others in private and in the dark. He knew how that well and had studied his moves in a duel so he was ready for him. The silver haired yami pulled his black trench coat closer to him as his chocolate eyes scanned the environment hoping to locate him since he was wishing for a challenge. Of course he could care less for the other darkness as he approached him.

The other darkness drew away from the glistening ripples as he narrowed his eyes seeing the enraged darker spirit's gaze momentarily dropping to a snarl.

"You're late." Yami Malik commented turning his back toward the tomb robber to mark a 'X' with his millenium rod on the wall as a way to keep track of all his victims that he killed. There were a total of 600 of them. The one he carved recently meant that Yami Bakura was the next victim to reach his demise.

"Get used to it, you sad excuse for a yami. I come whenever I feel like it. You are lucky that I showed up at all. Now lets get this over with." Yami Bakura answered in a snipe tone drawing his deck out of his pocket.

Yami Malik starred at him for a second and then laughed in an errier tone. With a quick hand he snatched the deck out of Yami Bakura's hand and flung them into the puddle of water.

"You stupid idiot. Why did you do that!!!? Have you lost your mind?" Yami Bakura growled immediately picking up his soaked cards, but then threw them down. In his mind he was wishing for the bastard to burn in the fiery pits of hell for the stunt he played.

"You won't be needing them. I have decided that we shall play a game dealing with the use of no cards." Yami Malik replied haughtly smiling evily at the pissed thief.

"What do you have in mind?" He shakes his head and moves his bangs out of his pale face trying very hard not to lost his temper."I can't believe you are a plague of evil that has no self control much like a mindless..."

"Is that what you see me as a mindless orientated tom cat?" The other interrupted and spat the words with utter hate and disapproval. Somehow he was able to read the other's mind.

"You have changed to the worst creature I could think of." The other evil spirit conjured his onxy orbs piercing into his enemy's soul.

His lips gradually curved into a sinister smile, observing the servant's eyes narrowing dangerously to reveal the brightness of the lumorous eye glowing almost in a hypnotic matter.

"You wish to challenge my status tomb robber?" Yami Malik asked in a deep commanding way to entice his victim to play his kind of game. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let the robber get to him. "Fine. We will play a game to my liking and the loser will die."

"So be it. That was my second alternative." The spikey haired yami shows his millenium ring. "Since you have decided that we don't use cards then lets use Milenium Ring to Millenium Rod and see which is more powerful, The winner stays, but the loser will be engulfed in the shadows."

"Its your funeral." Yami Malik answered getting a little overly excited for the chance of death and another sacrifice. He watched the fear creep into his adversary's spine.

Yami Bakura saw the evil gleam on the spirit's face and tried very hard to not show his fear and nervous reaction. He was afraid of the sadistic darker half of Malik and knew what he was capable of. Still he was confident he would win because unlike Yami Malik he was stable while the pyscho was unstable.

The yamis' summoned power around their body. Yami Bakura's aura was blue while Yami Malik's was blood red. With their mind, a telnetizis effect was electiflying their energy enabling them to control the velocity of the super natural force vibrating into their mood of state of mind. They concentrated on their signature item to focus on the gathering of as much energy as possible. It was the only way to win the Yami no Game. They had to crawl into their opponents mind of fear while controling their millenium item.

Swirls of dark mist engulfed them as the dark spirits felt their surroundings conclide to oblivous as their souls attacked the premises of the other dwelling with mixed emotions and convidence that would reach out eventually claiming victory soon. Each focused on defeating the other individual's heart.

_Yami Bakura's thoughts_

His spirit is strong. I doubt I can beat him. The Millenium Rod's power is greater than my Millenium Ring which is no surprise though his power concedes my own. I still might have a chance to win this challenge if he makes a mistake. If I lose this, I won't know what to do.

_Yami Malik's thoughts_

This is too easy. I see the fear in his eye. He is getting more timid as I am clawing into his mind where his child hood was destroyed. His true fear. What a terrible tragedy. Soon Akura, you will taste the bitterness of darkness and lonliness and will soon die. I have a weakness as well, but you won't find it.

The criminal observed his adverasary's powers raise higher than his own. He already knew the outcome of the battle though if his opponent gave up, the taste of victory would be his alone. As he was thinking of trying to lure Yami Malik on feeding his negative thoughts in his mind ,the chance of fate bestowed upon him, as streak of fatigue washed over him and his energy reaching his limit, thus did not stop him. He was determined and having a strong willed spirit was the key to suceeding in the hardest obstacle. Only the humiliation or destroying the stronger yami's materalized body to be shredded in the shadow realm was his greatest pleasure.

End of first chapter.

Well that's it for now. Hope you guys like it. Ryou and Malik will be in it some time. I did not forget them. Will try to update soon. Please review if you wish. It encourages more updates and makes me feel good.


	2. The Consequence

Disclaimer: Again. I do not own Yugioh.

I see not alot of people like the story or have read but not review. That upsets me and I am open to suggestions if there is something you reviewers don't like. I will not change the pairing. Well I am continuing because I enjoy writing this. From my review I told my reviewer in an email that I was going to write more stories. The truth is I was looking forward to it but now I don't know. However, I will continue with this one until I finish it. I do not believe in starting a fic and then writing another one and forget about the other one like some people intend to do.

I chose Bakura and Mariku because it rare to see them together not to mention that they are my favorite characters and have been jipped on the show. I wanted a challenge and yes I do know about what happens to them. Perferally I like Mariku as the dominant one, but Bakura is fun to see as one also. Also I forgot to mention Malik and Ryou will be a couple also.

Yami Bakura felt like he was going to faint from exhausting much of his life energy by standing an chance against Yami Malik who was sure he was going to win this shadow game since he had the upper hand.

"What's wrong is my power too much for you?" the other spirit taunted deciding to raise his power to exceed the irony haired spirit's power which he knew was struggling to keep his mind focused on beating his opponent.

"No way in hell! You are just lucky that I haven't found your weakness yet." Yami Bakura growled his energy rising a little because of his anger.

"I have no weakness." Yami Malik smirked unsheathing his millenium rod and stepped forward to throw the other yami off track.

"Cheater..."Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes as he felt his feet give way a little, but then his facial expression changed to a sinister state as he looked though the dark path of the pyschos mind. " I found it."

Yami Malik shook his head drowning out the other voice in his head and of the visions of his past. In the present day when Malik had his back carved with the Pharaoh's memory intact, there was one thing the sinster freak hated besides the man who kept him from getting out of Malik's body. He hated the light.While he was starring at Bakura he could clearly see the flame of the candle flickering, licking at the wax which to him it was visually burning him.

"Impossible. I kept it hidden away." Yami Malik's once calm attitude was now showing signs of fear as he backed up a bit. To make matters worse the scripture on his back was glowing as well.

"You poor sympathetic freak..I am the darkness remember? I told you that before your destroyed me. Now three years later I have come back to kill you, Mariku." Yami Bakura laughed insanely.

"No, this can't be happening. No one has EVER gone inside my mind like that." The pyscho felt deeply afraid now.

It was Yami Malik's turn to scream out in pain his veins slightly vibrating as he cursed to himself that Yami Bakura had found his weakness. His whole body was quivering as he felt it weakening from the frightened images in his head, but then again his energy was also rising. He glared daggers at the smug tomb robber, but then an evil smile crossed his lips. His eyes noticed the ring glowing brightly.

"I know how you are doing this. You are looking into my soul with that blasted ring of yours." Yami Malik felt his energy stablize once again. The tomb robber was beginning to amuse him.

Yami Bakura frowned at this, but kept his attitude cool and calm."That is correct. When I win, and before I end your miserable fake life you will get me a new deck."

"Fake? You THINK I am not real? Yami Malik anger flourised with rage as he felt more of his auroa summoned and slammed the spirit of the ring against the wall of the alley.

Fear began to spread toward the tomb robber as he felt his own energy being drained by the other spirit's auroa as he accidently let down his guard rendering him powerless. He fell to his knees in a pitiful state with his fists clenched tightly and eyes burning red. He had lost again to the one who had tarnished his deck and had ended his life before. It was tearing his ego and reputation up and now he would never get even. It was his own fault he had lost this time. He let his attitude get in the way again. The raider shook his head knowing what he could do to make himself feel better.

"NO...I can't believe I lost to you"....Yami Bakura growled his hand digging into his trenchcoat looking for his dagger knife that he stole from Ryou's kitchen cabinet.

"Accept it. You lost to the better yami." Yami Malik replied with an icly tone observing the raider heavy breathing and picked him up off the ground forcing the dagger out of his fingers.

"You suck. You piece of trash. Fuck!!!!" Yami Bakura struggled violetly trying to make Yami Malik let go of him. "At least there is a good thing to this. I won't be suffering and can rest while you have to continue the tedious draining existance of sharing a body." the white haied yami tried to remain calm as he felt himself fall on the ground and tried to walk away.

"The Shadow Realm is worse than dealing with an annoying hikari and hell is nothing compared to the realm that never sleeps, and tortures souls for eternity. I thought you knew that being one of them for 5,000 years." Yami Malik stated his gaze studying the younger spirit, hungry for his unknown existance.

"You can't relate. Now get it over with. I dispise being around these lowly mortals anyway." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes completely bored now.

Yami Malik starred at his helpless victim. In his mind he wanted to destroy and sacrifice the robber, but something deep inside him that he didn't even know was telling him something else.

"True it is an enticing offer. The darkness pleads to be destroyed, however I wish for you to enjoy a more suffering punishment."

Yami Malik approached him until hazy and lavender were in close contact backing the white haired demon into a wall by licking his lips tastefully the pyschotic expression returning as he leaned forward resting his palms of his hands on the wall while the tomb raider pressed his back as far as he could into the cemented half broken alley. His arms brushed across the evil Malik's cloak trying to push him away.

"Don't get any closer." The thief warned, however his request was not met as the darker soul of Malik bared his fangs as if trying to bite him.

Yami Bakura hissed and tried to shove him away again, but as he got closer he accidently had put his own lips on the pyscho for a brief second. Yami Malik's eyes were shocked and confused startled, complexion ran through as he tried to ignore of what happened to as he firmly pinned the spirit of Ryou to the wall, snatched the thiefs' wrists with his left hand.

"If I do. What are you going to do?" Send me to the darkness?" Mariku snickered." That trick won't work since you lost to me. You pitiful actions are futile to escape me." He hissed, the enstranged psychotic gleam returning once again.

There's chapter 2. Okay what do you guys think? Please review.


	3. Trapped

I thank my reviewers thought I didn't expect Chibi B to review my story because that author's stories are so popular. Thank you very much. That makes me happy and makes me feel that my story is acutally decent. I also thank people who are reading the story and not reviewing, but are emailing. I won't say there names because I don't want to embarrass them. It's ok though if any of you had any questions I could always email you. I know this story seems boring to some people, but give it time.

Now I am questioning myself about who is suppose to be the dominant one and who isn't . It is so hard to make any of these characters summissive especially since after seeing Yami Bakura vs Yami Malik duel they both seem domiant. I loved that duel. Yami Bakura was basically asking for a death wish. The duel is what inspired me to writng this story and also actually where I got the idea from except in this story it is three years after they dueled on the Battle Ship and Yami Bakura wants revenge on Yami Malik. I hinted at that, but didn't put it up in the summary because I wanted to simply it.

Disclamier:I don't owe Yugioh. Do I have to put up an disclaimer for every chapter?

WARNING: There is some touching and kissing involved. I think it is either lime or something else. I don't know what it is exactlly called because I am not familar with the "love terms" yaoi authors use. I am new to this after all.

Yami and hikari mental links. I know its about time I mentioned them.

Bakuraand Ryou/

Mariku and Malik

On with the story.

The sky was dark now and the clouds swirled into dark rays of thunder as rain began to splatter on the ground. The path was becoming more slipperly and Akura felt himself sliding half way down on the way because of the wet surface of the rain. This seem to amuse Mariku even more.

Yami Bakura pushed his body back from the wall and was wondering to actually kiss his enemy.what he was doing and shook his head as if wondering what came over him to actually do that. At this moment he was in a very vulnerable position and he did not like it one bit. He tried very hard to force Yami Malik's chest up so he wouldn't be squashing him into the wall and gain freedom from his clutches. It did not help. For a brief second Bakura thought of letting Ryou take over so he could at least get away from the crazed mentially enstranged pyschopath. He pushed that thought aside since he knew Ryou would probably freeze instead of running away from the darker half of Malik.

For some reason Mariku seem to be watching the darkness form from the clouds and seem somewhat comfortable to make another advance on his victim. Akura knew that Mariku loved the darkness and would be uncomfortable and simply hide in the shadows if the darkness never came. It made him wonder if the spikey haired demon was even human.

Bakura seem to be getting nervous when Mariku smiled in a weird matter and leaned closer to the spirit of the ring. At that moment the millenium ring began to activate to life since Bakura couldn't free his hands that the dark skinned eyptian was squeezing. He heard Mariku hiss in a low tone, but then for some reason Mariku didn't seem phase by the challenge.

"You are wasting you time if you think your little trinket can hurt me." Mariku was now breathing down the paled yami's neck after he moved the trench coat's sharp collar with his teeth.

"I"ll do whatever it takes to stay away form your homicidal self its quite distrubing." The silver haired thief spat, his eyes glowing with rage and fire as the other spirit sadistically slid his tongue across his adversary's throat and then slowing slithering towards the ear while ignoring the growl initated by Bakura's throat as he made his way to the robber's lips.

"ll take my chances." He whispered his pink tongue gradually licking Bakura's lips and then firmly placed his own lips while biting down on them, trying to gain access to Bakura's mouth who stuggled against him, fell into his trance. His body was frozen from feeling the warmth.

Yami Bakura felt himself losing control as he desperately tried to not submit to the other yami. He was trapped against the wall and as much as he attempted to break the embrace his own body began to betray him by kissing him gently.

Yami Malik smiled sinisterly not breaking the kiss as he let one of his hands touch the raiders thighs rubbing them smoothly until they reached the tight ass and he gripped it enough for the tomb raider to flinch from being violated there. To make matters worse Ryou had woken up from his consciousness in his soul room and was questioning what was happening since he was feeling the sensation through his yami's mind link.

/Yami? What are you doing/

Nothing! Go back to sleep you little termite.

/No, I want my body back. You have had control of it for a long time now. Everyone is wondering of what has happened to me since I haven't been showing up for school in three weeks./

SHUT UP! OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR NEXT TORTURE WILL BE MORE GRUESOME. AND THIS TIME I WILL MAIM YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NEARLY DEAD!

/When...can.. I.. have... it.. back.../

Maybe tomorrow if you are fix me my dinner when I get home

/It's 10:00 pm./

You heard me. Now do as I say, you little weak pathetic brat

Yami Bakura broke the link wishing he could be someone else and not really caring if he scared his hikari or nearly made him cry. What really made him angry with Ryou was that the exchange japanese student was beginning to stand up to him and he would not put up with it. It only encouraged the yami to be tougher on the hikari.The silver haired mirror of his image was like a target or punching back to take out on when he was in a really bad mood. Though he always healed him afterwards. It was only companionship Yami Bakura had for him and he refused to admit that he was lonely at times. Sometimes he even wondered why his lighter half tried to cuddle him when he was mean to him and allowed it.. He had to admit that his hikari was tough and would only be stronger if he fought his own battles since Ryou was easily picked on at school.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mariku asked pulling away from Bakura though still kept him pinned to the wall.

"Stop it. I won't submit to a vile creature like yourself. How long can you keep up this game of yours?" Bakura tried to stare him down.

"As long as I damn want. I am punishing you after all, There's nothing you can do to escape me. What makes you think you have hormones at all?" Mariku laughed in a haunting tone.

"Damn you..." Bakrua lowerd his eyes realizing that Mariku was right about him being alone. A slight sign of depression began to show on his face and was begining to show it.

"Relax, I know it is too painfull to remember. How could you ever have time for anybody. You're only comfort was the darkness that dwells in your body. Accept your fate."

"No way, you know nothing about my past...Your treacherous mind game illusions won't work on me. I rather be sacrificed to the darkness." Bakura couldn't believe he was hearing this. How could this spirit seem to know things from the past. Maybe Mariku wasn't someone who was oblvious to just destruction and death. Somehow he could feel something.

"The darkness? Heh, I am darkness. You are nothing, but a frighten child who witnessed it all. You vowed revenge, but never got it. It's ironic though that now you are, nothing but my slave."

"Slave? I rather die then be your...how do you know so much about me?"...Bakura didn't realize he was letting his guard down.

"I know more than you think I do. You intrigue me though I was thinking I could always sacrfice you and make your little hikari my own." The blonde yami snickered evily.

This remark somehow caused Yami Bakura to break free from the terriorizing yami shoving the enstrange darkness into the dank depths of the street paved walk way. Mariku tried to gain his footing, but because of the force of the push and the slipperly ground slipped into a deep hole. The only thing the thief heard were echoes of the scream and a loud splash which momentarily faded out of the misty and raining environment.

Techically Bakura did not care of what happened to the pyscho as he reached into his pocket and cut himself on the arm with his knife relieving the stress and relaxing his body from the tense emotion. It felt good to him and calmed down his mood. He returned it back to his pocket and began to walk away though deep down inside a plague of guilt and concern found its way to his heart.

"Yami Malik!" he screamed to only hear sounding echo of his own voice. His first instinct was to just leave him there, but his hikari cared for Malik so he had no choice but to follow the instinct to actually help someone in need.

"This place reeks." He flew down and cringed and ignored the smell of the dead corpses of former human being new recognized as cartilage skeletons.

"This place reeks." He flew down and cringed and ignored the smell of the dead corpses of former human being new recognized as cartilage skeletons.

It did not bother him of the death atmosphere and the queer nothingness, but the hope for finding the other darkness seem nearly impossible for the tunnel stretched miles beyond the beginning of it. He was unaware that deep in the murky water something was watching him.

"Stupid Yami Malik!" Yami Bakura thought and grumbling to himself while kicking the scattered skeletons out of his path. "I can't believe I have to rescue his ass. What kind of idiot can't get himself out of a ditch. Especially someone who has already been dead?"

His question was soon anwered when something snatched him by his leg pulling him deep under the water. He guessed that Yami Malik was already dead if he couldn't find him now.

"Let me go." He hollered doing his best to struggle free to only feel his entire body constrict making it impossible for him to breathe.

Using his own strength he was able to break out of the creature's grasp, but the monster was has tentacles and suction cups that strapped onto his waist pulling him deeper into the depths of the frigid waters. Yami Bakura focused on his to summon his powers, which with his previous fight with the other spirit were not responding so they were useless to him and his millenium ring hung lifelessly to around his neck.

The spirit of the ring thrashed violently using every attempt that a mortal would do to get himself out of this predictment. None of the methods were working.

"That tears it." He closed his eyes and bared his fangs chomping down on an tenacle. The creature's piercing cry forced him to cover his senistive ears, and summurged him under the water's bottom of the ditch tencles tightly pressing his fragile body down hoping to drown him.

Pulling out his knife as a last resort, he sunk it into the tenacles slicing it out until he scrambled through the remaining seven breaking free, the water now streaming with red ooze. The seven legged creature growled releasing a black slime on its enemy before dying.

"Too easy." The thief spirit laughed at his victory and began coughing a dizzy spell coming over him as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He collasped near the edge of where his hair was nearly touching the water to catch his breath. A few moments later he happened to look down and he noticed a blur of blonde hair deep under the water's surface.

"Great...Ryou I hope you appreacite this." Yami Bakura forced himself to swim under the frigid water that was stinging his nerves as he felt his whole body shutting down, but he was able to pull the lifeless body out of the freezing water and away from the water.

"Wake.. up...you...idiot..." Bakura called his voice meek and weak because his body's impact from the water. His breathing was rotic as his anger sumcombed into guilt though he tried very hard to hide it.

The body did not respond as it's motionless state began to make the tomb robber feel sick to his stomach. He pulled the body close to his body and began to for the first time in his life shed tears. He didn't understand why he was doing it, but perhaps it reminded him of his past when he watched his whole life crumble before his eyes. Somehow Mariku was different and in a way understood him and it had broken down the ice between the raider temporarly. It was his fear and soft spot and Mariku had easily found it, but now it seem that revenge didn't matter much anymore to Bakura. Because of his emotions Bakura broke down his barrier and allowed Ryou to telepathically communicate with him. Ryou could tell something was wrong and immediately he was concerned for his yami and of course Malik.

/Yami is he dead/

No answer.

I don't know...Bakura didn't care that he was being weak at the moment.

/You can still save him.../

How?

/CPR/ Ryou rolled his eyes.

/Huh/

/You have to push down on his chest to release the water from his lungs and then after you have to put your mouth on his and breathe into him. Then wait a few seconds and then do it again until he wakes up./

That's disgusting...

/Its the only way beside I don't want to lose Malik because you being stubborn/

Fine...i don't want you to give me a headache and cry

/Remeber the body needs warmth to stimulate and to work again/

Yami Bakura groaned and did exactly what Ryou told him. He placed Mariku on the ground, shut the yamis eyes, leaned over him very close almost on top of him with his hands supporting his weight on each side of the ground. Pressed down hard on the other yami's chest to stimulate the blood in the lungs, closed his eyes and then reluntantly pressed his own lips upon his enemy's. He waited a few seconds before trying again.

His body began to give way as he was drained and tired and felt like glass as he forced himself to try again, but collapsed on Mariku. Breathing slightly and now on top of him he remembered of what Ryou had said. The body needed warmth. Bakura's whole body was soaked, but there was one thing that wasn't. The inside of his mouth. So Bakura laced his tongue in Mariku's mouth pushing it down the blonde plantium yami's throat. While he was doing this his left hand slid across the millneium eye on the yami's forehead and it burned. Mariku was waking up and he didn't even know it.

The warmth of the body began to stimulate something down deep inside of him that he didn't even understand. It scared the tomb robber as he pulled back just in time to see Mariku open his eyes and shove him off as the yami began coughing and spewing water out of his mouth.

Mariku lowered his eyes down at Bakura whose clothes were partly ripped and had fresh wounds and scars across part of his chest and stomach with puzzlement and backed away slightly. It was unlike the other spirit to be afraid, but because of the tomb robber he remembered being pushed into the hole and was unable to swim out as a creature had wresteled with him and was too strong and pulled him under. Whatever the reason the thief had came back redeemed himself and saved his life. Mariku had never felt that feeling before. No one had ever saved him before. He didn't know what to say.

Bakura saw a vulnerable side to Mariku for a brief moment, and smiled evily as he was going to rub it in and make the yami feel humiation and weak. Oh yes it was perfect blackmail.

"What took you so long?" Mariku saw the silver haired yami's smile and managed to break the silence watching from the distance his cloak partly ripped as well as his muscle shirt, but his visage scarcely hidden in the shadows.

"That is all the thanks I get for risking my own life to save yours. You ungreatful leech...You make me sick.." Bakura felt hurt for hearing that. He was expecting a little bit more gradatute. He was angry now as he scoffed, slipped a bit but managed to climb the ladder out of the ditch.

Mariku seem more skeptical as he shook his head, sighed and pulled himself up over the ladder to the surface where the rain was pouring down on them. He pulled the hood over his head and stalked off watching Bakura's whose hair was plasterd down his back, bare his teeth, stick his nose up in the air and walk off the other path. The pyscho felt his own hikari breach his link.

You should really say something to him?

Why should I? Mariku growled.

Because he saved you. Don't you know what that means?

No and I don't care. Mariku was starting to get frusteratered with Malik

Look..if you don't say something then I will...

He hates you. Then you two might bicker like a married couple

Well if he wasn't so stubborn...He hates you more since you were the one who ended his life three years ago. Malik almost lost his temper.

You little pest. I recommend you keep your funken trap closed if you ever want out of that prism.

I would, but you were the one who was putting the moves on him

It was a game. He means nothing to me. You know he doesn't feel anything for anyone either.

How can you be so sure? He seem upset to me...

"Leave me the hell alone." Mariku answered not realizing that Malik had already closed his mind link and that he had shouted it openly to Yami Bakura.

"I'm not talking to you. Brain dead freak...Fuck off bastard." The silver haired yami yelled once again falling because of the rain slowing him down.

He had finally made it to Ryou's house and snatched the key from under the rotting mat and unlocked the door, plopped himself on the couch. He gave Ryou control over his body as the hikari immediately went to the fireplace, put wood in it then bounded upstairs. 15 mintues later Ryou was in warm clothes and began making food.

"I'll be upstairs." Yami Bakura appeared to him in spirit form and went upstairs and ran the shower. He looked at the clock then read midnight. Rolling his eyes he began to undress when he saw the spirit of the rod glowering at him.

"You again? Go away." Yami Bakura began to feel frusterated as he poundered his bed with his fist, gripping it and drew out his knife as his only thing to comfort and make his pain neutrialize. A pyshcotic expression was planted on his face.

Mariku saw the weapon as another obstacle as if to him it opposed another challenge. He knew the tomb robber was nuts and was laughing insanely as jealously clouded Mariku's mind that he was inflicting pain upon himself.

"Is that all you got?" Mariku mocked and stepped toward the other darkness as Bakura tried to swing the knife directly at his face.

Yami Bakura didn't answer as he once again tried to lunge at Mariku. The expression was not of anger, but deranged as if he was dazed with a creepy looking insane smile. He had lost his sanity.

"Go ahead cause me pain. I do not care, but you on the otherhand," the spirit smirked stepping behind and twisting the raider's arm in back of him,"will desire the pain inflicted upon your soul."

Thats chapter 3. Please review.


	4. Feeling Darkness

I would like to thank WildCard, Anubia, Chibi B, and tombrobber45 for reading my story and for their support. I'm glad you guys like it because it was really hard to write. One thing that drove me nuts was the telpathic links didn't come out right as i wanted them. I hope it wasn't confusing to anyone One person asked me why I don't allow anyonomous reviews and I said because I don't want to take the chance to have flames because some anyonomous will do so. However, if I do get request for people who email me then I may take it into consideration. Also I had Mariku win the game instead of Bakura because the story would have ended sooner.

WARNING: This scene maybe a little violent and graphic because I wanted to explore Mariku's saditstic nature.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters for Yugioh.

telpahic links

Bakura- Ryou/

MarikuMalik/

Now on to the story

Yami Bakura clenched his teeth drowning out the verge to cry out as Yami Malik unclasped his rod stabbing him in the side to control his crazy personality. Bakura seem to freeze abit as the vile rich liquid slinked out. The evil spirit of the ring hissed and threw back his head in a position where the pychotic one was forced to release him.

"Control yourself. You are making me jealous." Mariku scowled his ears twitching a bit from hearing the noise downstairs of pots and pans banging around.

Bakura only glared at Mariku as he tried to move to grip the door of the room so he could go downstairs and see if his hikari was making his dinner or not.

"Where do you think you are going" Mariku pulled him back by his hair" You didn't even scream out...It tells me that you enjoyed that terribly and anguish for more torture."

"Why does it matter to you?. Get out of here...I haven't eaten all day." Bakura tries to get around the other spirit who purposely blocks his path again.

"Tough shit. It lives in you to adore suffering like me." Mariku licked his knife seductively while the other spirit bared his fangs and his pyscho nature came back to him as he sunk his fangs into the darker soul's shoulder licking the blood away and surprised that he didn't feel sick from the experience.

"Your attraction towards me inspires me. It feels good". Yami Malik purred feeling deeply moved by the pain that was driven into him, the millenium rod was scraping his arm.

"What are you talking about? We may both be pyshcotic to the core, but I don't you here. Get out the way before you force me to do something to you that you will regret... Bakura, tried to warn Mariku who only smirked, as he pulled Bakura to his chest"I need to go downstairs and make sure my hikari isn't"...Bakura was at a loss of words as he found himself nuzzling lightly on Yami Malik's shoulder before sliding this tongue along the punctures that he made with his dagger.

"That is his problem. These hikaris are a burden and we always have to worry about an disturbance." The demon inquired leaning towards the younger spirit so he could have better access to his shoulder.

Yami Bakura saw this coming and seem almost hypotized as he starred at the other yami. Thoughts were going through his mind, as he tried to figure out what it was the yami wanted.

Mariku smiled viciously as he raised his rod slicing it across the ring of the yami's arm while sliding his tongue on the dark areas,that almost healed when he was slashed by the arm earlier.

"Refrain from doing that, my pathetic hikari can't take anymore abuse or damage unlike yours." Yami Bakura admitted relunctantly that Malik was stronger than Ryou though the lighter half loved to tease the yami over it since the Spirit of the Ring still shared the body of Ryou.

He was only using a temporary body that he used with shadow magic, but mainly depended on Ryou. He did not want to experience the pain towards his past self.

"I see. you're too lazy to claim your own body so rather use the vessel to share the experience of living like a prisoner. I on the other hand am free to make this world evitable to its liking." Mariku sinisterly pushed Bakura on the bed licking down his ear and making his way to his throat.

Bakura felt himself loosing control as he allowed Mariku to climb on the bed and touch him. The tongue tickled him as Mariku coiled himself around Bakura whose body would not respond to let him off. He was feeling some kind of sensation and his body wasn't intent to ignore it.

"No, without Ryou I wouldn't exist. I need him in order to survive. What's good about having a body if it has already been demolished into the sands of time. Sure having an body is a good thing, but it reminds me of the past that I would relive for the rest of my after life. My past haunts me. It takes alot out of my energy to forget about the experience." Bakura clenched his eyes shut feeling sharp nips and purring in his ear.

"You are so naive and sympathic." Mariku answered his fangs bared. He already smelled that the other yami was a virgin and a urge was pondering in his brain.

Mariku was transfixed to the yami somehow and observed the darkness underneath him something becoming familiar in the position. His fingers began massaging the yami's shoulders and played with the ivory hair.

"I want to still have my bond with Ryou even if it means experiencing his pain." Bakura replied not really paying attention until he saw the evil gleam in the other's eyes and finally pushed off Mariku"Why do you want to bite me are you an vampire"

Mariku doesn't answer for a second. "I don't know what i am, but at times I feel like I have the urge that a vampire has. You like him don't you" Mariku seem to be feeling jealous of this bond the yami had with his hikari.

"No, he is just someone who I get out of trouble. What are you applying" Bakura narrowed his eyes going into the bathroom to turn off the shower. For some reason he wasn't in the mood to take a shower especially with Mariku there watching his every move.

Mariku shakes his head. "Nothing. I still feel the bond between my hikari. I just like more freedom and it is better than being locked in a soul room or the shadow realm for another thosand years, Mariku sighs looking Bakura over"I don't understand how you don't want such freedom."

Yami Bakura sighs knowing that Mariku wanted something from him, but he wasn't sure what that thing was. He comes back from the bathroom and ploped down on the couch wishing so hard that he could go downstairs and eat but he couldn't since Mariku had hidden the key for from him.

"I have been with Ryou since he was 8 years old. I am used to sharing a body with my vessel. I am hesistant to get my own since, the Pharaoh and I were worst enemies back then. Each time I use my body I remember who I was back then and have extreme hatred. Sometimes its hard to control the anger. When I possess Ryou's body, I feel at ease though weak, but the hatred doesn't manifest in his soul. I have no motives that would cause his betrayal or try to staggle anyone or murder."

"I can help you get through the pain. Just don't mention the past" Mariku rolled his eyes not believing that if he wanted anything to do with Bakura he would have to break him off his insecurity of living in Ryou's shadow.

"Since when have you helped anyone. That's not your style, its destruction, chaos, darkness. You're insane if you think you of all people can console me, nevertheless you have never shown compassion towards anyone." Yami Bakura growled breaking through the door and walking downstairs.

Mariku seemed a bit hurt emotionally as he tripped the other darkness who lost his footing and sprawled down the stairs.

"Akura, I can't help the way I was born from Malik's sadness, hatred, loneliness, likes it not your fault that you're own people were sacrificed..." Mariku picked him up but then saw the rage in the other's eyes.

"How dare you do that to the great Ore Sama" Yami Bakura screamed as he painfully rose to his feet trying to drown out memories of his tragic past that slowly was aggravating him, while deep down inside anger and fury overrose his emotions.

He swung his fist that connected with the the other spirit's stomach who flew back on his butt. The Spirit of the Ring aggressively pinned Yami Malik down on the hard tile floor his foot slamming down on his groin. Yami Malik screamed out and tossed the tomb raider off him, suprised that he could cause such pain.

"That was uncalled for, what has gotten into you" Yami Malik tried to show no weakness as he kicked the spirit in the ribs with his left foot.

"You started it. The nerve of you to throw me down the stairs like I am a piece of trash." Bakura replied in a dangerous tone and began to puberize the other yami, but stopped when he saw Ryou enter the room.

/Yami? How did he get here/

-He followed me-

/Get him out of here. He scares me/

Bakura broke the mind link, his hair turning spikier and his evil deanor narrowing at Ryou. The Millenium Ring was glowing brightly as Ryou shielded his eyes.

"You stopped just because you see him. Don't tell me that you are not whipped by your own hikari Akura." Mariku sarcastically replied.

Ryou covered his eyes fearing that his yami's insane side was returning once again where he would hurt anyone in his path no matter who they were.

"Yami, stop it. You know I hate violence. Think about what you are doing..."The hikari pulled on Bakura's arm who slapped him away.

"Stay out of this" Bakura's voice sounded more like an demon now, Ryou tried to step between his yami and Malik's yami.

"Yami, don't feed the darkness or it will devour your soul. It was a pain getting you back to normal. You do care for me don't you" Ryou's wandering eyes lay into Bakura's cold dark ones with no emotion.

Yami Bakura did not answer him as he stepped forward limping a bit. He gripped Ryou by his persian night collar and threw him across the wall. The feeling, the rage in his mind, slowly devouring his conscious and mind, full of darkness to even comprehend of what he was doing would lead to drastic levels of extreme agony and pure hatred thus betrayl.

Mariku felt Malik crawling into his mind after seeing Bakura harm the little hikari.

/Let me out/

No. Stay out of this. I can handle this

/Ryou is hurt. Let me protect him...You didn't tell him. Did you/

No I haven't

/Then tell him before he finds out/

Malik's voice was drained out as the millenium ring's power had blocked out their mental block.

To Mariku's despite the white haired darkness flipped to his feet and maliciously glowered to his victim pulling an sharp object out of his jacket sliding his tongue sadistically on the blade.

"You have tortured me for the last time." The tomb raider slowly approached the other spirit his sharpen edged blade reflected on the moon light between the clouds as he twisted it, twirling it in his right hand"Everything, the darkness that you are so fasinated about will be your end."

End of chapter 4. Please review


	5. Twisted Intentions

Thanks for reviewing. It helps me update more. There are some things I want to try, but I am not sure how much would allow for certain scenes. So if you don't like don't read. I was thinking of having the hikaris having their own bodies, but then again it might be confusing. Please give me suggestions. Do you guys want them to have their own bodies or not? I f I get an suggestion then they will continue to share the same body as their yami.

Disclamer: I don't owe Yugioh. If I did then it would have been dubbed the way it was supposed to have been with no name changes or story line altering.

change of scene

Yami and hikari links

Mariku Malik/

Bakura Ryou/

On with the story Chapter 5 Twisted Intentions

Yami Malik smiled pyschotically as the dark spirit resembled the same visage perhaps in a way to intimidate his victim as he noticed the electrifiying auroa surrounding his body. The dark mist had returned once again, however the environment of a house was more like a void. It was swirling with black and red shadows as it revealed solichete hollow spirits that flew around the room. This did not fase the dark pyscho at all as he intiniated it as another challenge.

Yami Bakura's razer spiked bladed bangs stuck out more giving him a darker expression of a demon that was consealed in the shadows. He revealed no phase in the aspect of attacking Mariku with his own blade, as his sadistic chocolate orbs transformed into blood red and fangs shown much like a thirsty vampire on the verge of of rampaging in search of human DNA. He gazed at his own host on the stair case who was starring up from upside down. A hysterical laugh was heard as he descended to the stairs and smirked at Ryou who was trying get up, but was pushed back down. The yami knew that his vessel would try to control him like last time, but this time he was ready for him.

Bakura using his temporary body used his left foot and pounded it down in Ryou's side having the hikari scream out in pain. Bakura did not care he enjoyed seeing other's in pain and misery he only grinned of hearing the sounds of agony. "You will never confront me again" He stated.

"Bakura, show me how you earned the name of being the shadows or the darkness. I doubt you are." Mariku snickered as he noticed Bakura's attention was no longer on him but on his host.

"The darkness that you are fasinated with will tear you apart through limb, bone and flesh until you only a skeleton and then nothing more than ashes". Bakura replied in a dark tone.

"You wish to kill me off? Quite ironic for another darkness to swallow his pride and hope for the other darkness to take over."

"What is that suppose to mean" The other dark spirit, growled and suddenly lunged at the darker side of Malik, realizing his mistake when the demon flipped him on his back.

"Don't worry Akura, you'll find out when the time is forshadowed in your soul to know what your existance has bestowed upon you." Yami Malik slid his tongue out, crouching down to meet the other's eyes that showed almost compassion through the purple mist.

"Oh, so now I have a nickname? How touching." Yami Bakura stated saracastically his eyes burning into lavender.

"It suits you. That is what you really are a sadisitic, evil, blood thirty demon." Mariku smirked.

"You are going to wish you are dead if you DARE touch me." Bakura gave Mariku a deady hatred glare as he noticed his wrists were held tightly down by Mariku.

"You are in no position to do anything to me weakling. Harm me anyway you please for I desire pain. It is pleasure to me." Mariku held out his millenium rod leveling it at Bakura's chest.

Bakura hissed in frustration hoping to stagger to his feet and cause the other darkness to step backward from his unusal postion. The stealer of souls glanced his shadowly eyes up at the figure that was starring down at him. Thoughts were drilling in the raider's one track mind of how to get out of this kind of situation. For a moment both of the yamis couldn't help, but stare blindlessly at the other until Yami Bakura made the first move.

"You stupid son of a bitch. You don't know that I will decentigrate your soul if you try anything risky, but I will let you play your insane sick game. I am the shadows so don't forget and that I will kill you when you least expect it."

Smiling to himself in his head he had come up with a game. Holding the knife behind him, He raised head up, his lips meeting Yami Malik's whose startled conplexion looked at him in horror, but began to be drawn to accept what he was doing as the plantium haired eyptian's hands rested on the tomb raider's back, neck and lowered his tongue entering the tomb raider's inviting mouth. Yami Malik explored the sweet crevages of the other darkness at that same moment he felt his own hormones burn within as if something was needed, however he refused to go any further.

Yami Bakura aburptly forced the spirit off him not liking the close contact which he allowed in order to contradict his own stragedy to escape this troubled lunactic's mind. To catch the blonde dark offguard had nearly won his freedom though his objection to have the other spirit oblinge with his thoughts.

"What is wrong with me? I was supposed to knife him in the back, but then I hesitated. Damn it... I am NOT going to sprout an interest in this maniac, but it seems to me that it is the other way around the destroyer. Have I completely lost my mind? Do I have feelings for my enemy?"

Mariku smiled evily and was about to drag the millenium rod's dagger into Bakura's chest when he noticed the soul stealer's hikar had walked forward. Knowing that Malik would intervene Mariku quickly stepped back until he was half way through the wall. He had made the shadowly appearance of the void vanquish back to Ryou's house.

"We will meet again tomb robber. Then when that time does come we will finish our little game." Mariku sliced Bakura in the shoulder and then disappeared.

Yami Bakura's licked the blood off his shoulder and his gaze fixiated on Ryou's who was giving him a sour look as he stepped toward him in a careful matter to not anger the spirit. The spirit materalized into his soul room whoch was shattered with blue grayish purple misty clouds with a touch of red in them as he crossed his arms looking at Ryou defiantly.

"What the hell are you doing" I can handle that loser myself. Hikari, you do know that I will not easily forgive you for that."

"I stopped you before and I will again if you continue to threaten him. He is part of Malik and I don't want you to do harm to my friend."

"Friend? Malik." Yami Bakura laughed in haugthy mocking tone"I can't believe you have emotions for that little spiteful pest. You do know that Malik was the one who helped me injure your arm do you not"

"I...don't ... care...He didn't mean to and that is because of the influence over his darker side." Ryou tried to defend his friend for he knew his yami could easily twist the truth to his liking.

"Say what you want...I have business to do and that freak lost my deck so I need to go back and reclaim it." Bakura smiled sardonically at Ryou as the millenium ring began to glow around his neck.

"No" Ryou backed up against the wall feeling his body quivering and sliding forward. "I won't let you steal from Yugi's grandfather's shop."

"Shut up. Your pathetic weak, broken, body can't resist my power now come forward." Yami Bakura demanded his temper rising.

Mariku had wandered back toward the Ishtar's residence just in time before the sun had risen. He quickly let Malik have control as he layed asleep in his own soul room. The blonde hiraki rubbed his eyes as he noticed that it was early morning and that his yami had given refuge in his millenium rod. Yawning loudly Malik, gazed outside and noticed that a dark shadow was walking down the street to the Mutou's shop. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his breakfast and then watched from window while eating his cereral.

Before he could blink he saw the glass broke and the figure scurried outside and ran out quickly down to the park. Malik saw his attire and quickly changed from wearing the cloak and black shirt and kanki pants to a sweatshirt and jeans. He raced outside and noticed that the figure was Bakura who was glowering at his deck and quickly put it in his left pocket. Malik approached the dark yami causally hoping to talk with him and let Ryou have control over his body for once.

Yami Bakura noticed Malik's presence and rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for company especailly with someone who he was tricked into following orders for.

"Do you ever let Ryou, have control over his own body" Malik asked noticing that the dark spirit was still wearing the black trench coat and that annoyed expression on his face told Malik he didn't want to be bothered.

"I do whenever I feel like it." Yami Bakura responded hastily smirking at Malik's choice of clothes. Bakura wouldn't be caught dead wearing a sweater. It was one of the reason's why he remained in control over Ryou.

"Mariku lets me take control...Malik tried to ignore the yami's statement of mockery.

"Whenever the sun hits the sky." Bakura replied boredly. "I already know that he doesn't like the light. I don't either, but it doesn't stop me from doing of whatever I please. Your yami is a coward." Bakura leveled his eyes at Malik who seem to be growing nervous around the yami.

"Do I frighten you Malik" Bakura's eyes widen with delight as he noticed the uneasiness. "That is funny because before when we first met you seem like the bossy little conving confident hard strong brat."

"Then you don't know me really well then do you Bakura." Malik replied in a cocky tone smiling mischievously his eyes scaling the raider's body as he climbed onto the park bench.

"What? You think that because you were my partner that I..."Bakura shook his head drowing out the thoughts. "That is NEVER going to happen." Bakura pushed Malik back on the grass.

"Don't be so stupid Bakura...You rather have my yami than me." Malik frowned jumping up at Bakura who punched him in the gut.

"Oh sure. I will fall for my greastest enemy. The one who had my body swallowed up into the Shadows, no thanks to you." Bakura said with sarcasm though his eyes narrowed meant that he never forgave Malik for what he got him into.

"He was ruining my life and I wanted it back. You wouldn't understand because you are just as cruel as him as you are to Ryou. You were my last hope of gaining my body back. But no, you had to sacrifice our life points to just show off and try to make him feel fear. My darkness does not know fear nor would he express it easily. It is YOUR fault that we lost that duel." Malik argued back.

"If I remember correctly it was YOU who was the one who begged ME to duel your yami. I only agreed because I wanted the millenium rod. Then you had to just keep your blabbering mouth going and have me lose focus because you didn't funkin agree with my methods of dueling. Well let me tell you one thing. I HAVE HAD 3,000 YEARS EXPERIENCE AND I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO INTERFERE AT ALL. Besides they were my life points you parasite. I was the one dueling not YOU."

Yami Bakura stated angerly the darkness fueling his body once more.

"Well you shouldn't have been so reckless with them." Malik reeled back and kicked Bakura in the groin causing the other darkness to scream out in pain. Now he knew what Mariku felt like.

Malik's anger then turned to sorrow as he saw Bakura knelt over and breathing heavily as he fell to his knees, his head bent to the ground with his teeth clenced.

"Bakura, I didn't mean to..." Malik tried to help him up and console him.

"Get...away...from...me..." Bakura said slapping Malik's hand away as he waited a few minutes and very slowly limped and walked off not looking back as he wandered in no direction particular.

Malik lowered his head and was deeply ashamed of himself. He had lost his temper and only was trying to get Bakura to trust him, but he had just blown it. Little did he know was that his yami had watched the whole thing and knew that his hikari seem to have some kind passion with the tomb robber. He wasn't sure if the tomb robber and Malik had even been close, but he was wasn't going to let him get in further. Bakura was his enemy and his slave and he wanted to torture him some more.

Now look what you've done.

/I didn't mean to do that/

Forget it Malik. I have had it with you let me out right now

/No, its only the afternoon/

Fine..a little bit longer, but if I see you make a pass at him again. I will not hestitate

Malik closed the link wandering why his yami cared but shook his head as he ran after Bakura who was scaping his knife at the walls of a school yard the screeching sound of the dagger hurt Malik's ears, but then his eyes grew wide when he saw Bakura level it at his arm again.

"Oh no you don't. I will not have you cause Ryou more pain." Malik tried to grab the weapon out of Bakura's fingers.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone. What are you brain dead" Bakura pinned Malik to the wall his fist clenched as he was about to punch him when he hesitated.

/Yami don't you dare hurt Malik. If you do his yami will come out and protect him/

I am not afraid of that spikey urjin haired freak

/You know it is wrong. Stop causing people who I care about pain/

Bakura shook his head driving the thoughts out of him. It was so hard sharing a body with Ryou, but he knew that if he had his own body he wouldnt have to worry about the host anymore and sometimes he wished he did have a body not just a temporary one.

"Bakura, of what I did… I am sorry." Malik swallowed. "You know I have feelings for Ryou and that is why you stopped."

"Malik, I...don't see you as a enemy. Only your yami is the one who I must kill. He humliated me and that pain hasn't stop hurting."

"I know you hate him, but you don't have take your anger on me." Malik slowly came behind the yami and put his arms around his waist.

"Hey enough with the mushy stuff." Bakura pulled him away seeing a pain expression fall on Malik as the hikari began holding his head.

I WARNED YOU

/No, I was only apologizing. There is nothing wrong with giving a hug to anyone./

I don't care. I said to not touch him

/I wanted him to let Ryou out. I miss him/

The Spirit of the Ring will only retatilte if he has no choise.

/Fine. Do what you can to make Ryou appear/

What's in it for me

/After I see Ryou and save him from his dark side once and for all. You can kill the dark spirit/

What an inticing offer. I do desire toture, blood and death

Malik felt his consciousness leaving him as he found himself whisped in the crystal prism again." NO, Let me out. I never told you to put me back in this thing. I hate this thing. I will get out of here. Just you wait and see. I will get even" Malik fell hard on knees pounding rapidly at the glass as if having a tantrum until he felt his palms bleeding.

Bakura looked at the expression on the other's face and saw the evil gleam of Mariku's eyes and knew that Mariku had taken over once again.

"Oh shit. It's you again." Bakura replied calmly not wanting the other spirit to trace the signs of fear towards him.

"I'm so glad you missed me." Mariku replied in a sinister mocking tone."Now slave, it is time for some fun." Mariku reached out and bit Bakura's shoulder and soon as the white haired darkness screamed out he pushed his tongue into thief's mouth so aggressively almost cutting off the yami's air supply.

Yami Bakura would have bit down on Mariku's tongue, but found it hard since Mariku had pressed him firmly against a dumpster. Only after the tomb robber felt the robber feeling light headed did he let go. He glanced up at the dark clouds and knew that it was going to rain again. He felt the water dripping off his back and making his trench coat very heavy.

Water dripped off his hair reflecting his reflection in the moist wet puddle, eyes glaring maliciously at the other spirit as if a sadistic invitation was going to take place on the other's mind as he tried to scrabble away from the dumpster.

"Leaving so soon" Mariku jeered lacing his arms behind Bakura as if passionally in a sweet matter massaging his back, but then he reached into his pocket pulling a rope out and began to draw dark lines into his skin.

"I am trying to get away from you." Yami Bakura spat crossly feeling his knees being squashed in as he desparately tried to shake off the blonde's arms circling around his waist which Bakura tried to move them, but found them bonded behind his back.

"Isn't this interesting the prey is fighting relentless with his whole strength, but can't escape the the preditor." Yami Malik smirked, as he took his arms away from Yami Bakura's waist lifting them from inches of touching the other yami's millenium item who tried to turn away from the skitzo yami his glare more disturbed and digusted as before.

WARNING: Only read this part if you are old enough. You can't say that i didn't give warning.

"Get away from me and cut the the bullshit of playing this kind of game." The spirit tempted to kick him, but Yami Malik pushed his leg out settling between them as he forced them apart having a hard time with the pants and pulled the zipper with his teeth.

Yami Bakura gave him the coldest darkest glare he could give anyone and wished that he could free himself before he became voliated. He ignored the sensation traveling through his body as Mariku was successful of taking his pants half way down and then began licking him where he was kicked by Malik earlier. He felt a nudge, but hissed back in pain and irritation as he felt the warmth of Mariku's tongue sending shivers down his entire frame and teeth nipping at him.

"You taste delicious." Yami Malik raised his head and then lowered it his long tongue seductively teasing Bakura who was cursing in Eypt and still struggling with his ropes violently while the tongue traveled southward.

Yami Malik rose his head to see his victim's reaction which was cold, but seemed relaxed, but also tense. Yami Bakura was breathing hard and Mariku only smiled twistedly as he bit down and glowerd at the sound of agony in Bakura's voice. Once he was satisfied he pulled Bakura to him forced his head down made him do it and then french kissed him.

After a few minutes Bakura bit down on his tongue and growled at Mariku who was laughing insanely as he had enjoyed himself.

"Don't you dare do that again! Untie me right now. You sicko" Bakura ordered.

"If I untie you promise not to run away, and also enjoy this."

"NEVER! I am not promising you anything you demon bastard." Yami Bakura's snipe comeback seem to enlighten the other yami further.

"Mariku, what the fuck are you doing? You sick demon don't even try to..." Bakura is interrupted as the blonde dark purred nuzzling the thief quite contently his arms crossed on Bakura's chest and head relaxed on the silver haired eyptian's shoulder while the tongue slithered down the white spirit's ear.

"Relax, Akura, what are you afraid of." Mariku teased his finger tips grazing the yami's body. The motion caused the spirit to jump a few feet in the air.

"You sick..." he began until Yami Malik in preditory style slid his tongue in roughly fangs gracing the thief's mouth causing him to be at a loss of words somewhat pleasured by the violent kiss he was receiving.

"I know you enjoyed that." Mariku licked his lips a new instinct coming into his mind, but he was hestitate if he should take it or not.

"Get off me." Yami Bakura felt the coldness seeping into him and his skin and nerves began to quiver until he felt found something covering up his body. Mariku had taken off his cloak to keep him warm.

"Don't worry. I am not going to go any furthur. If I let you go now you will freeze." Mariku pressed his clothed body roughy against the other yami. Doing his best to keep him warm.

Yami Bakura nodded as he took advantage of the opportunity as he aggressively shifted himself so the darker spirit was closer to his body. Without thinking he bit down on th tomb guardian's spirit's lips and started dominating his mouth. Yami Malik took the seduction fighting back with equal force. The thief spirit felt the millenium rod in the other's belt and with is left foot threw it into the air landing behind him and grasp it, cutting the bondage off his wrists. Once free Yami Bakura pressed Yami Malik on the ground holding his neck tight but failed to notice that the spirit of the rod had pulled his arm back and pinned the other hand down with the millenium rod. It didn't pierce his hand, but it was kept out of the way.

"Ow. damn! You're hurting me." Yami Bakura gritted his teeth not wanting Yami Malik to know he was in pain or satify him further noticing the skitzo yami was holding his arm down squeezing it while his back was forced furthur into a wall.

"Good. The pain reveals that you are alive and suffering. I will definitely enjoy this. Yami Malik with his left hand was touching Yami Bakura's chest his claws digging in slightly.

Mariku smiled evily at his own twisted game he was playing. This was the only way that the thief would be forced to have Ryou reclaim his body. It was what Malik wanted after all. Mariku's only true intention was to make Bakura suffer though he wanted the hikari of Bakura to feel fear as well as the dark half. The stubbornish of the raider was making his patience thin and he wasn't sure how much longer the theif would allow his sadistic game to play out. Bakura though had his own little game in mind. He was going to get even some way or the other. Mariku had pushed his buttons furthur and that was his biggest mistake.

Sorry I made this chapter too long. Please review.


	6. Life or Death

Thanks for reviewing for those who did.I tell myself why do I create so much agony for Yami Bakura. I think I need to lighten it up a little. I know it seems like I am making him or Mariku the antagonist or maybe even Malik, but this is part of the story. As I said I am trying to keep them in character and being dark characters it will be difficult to make them passionate.

TombRobber45: Hello, people. I just discovered that the asterisks aren't working, but they would normally show up when a scene is changing. So, if you suddenly find that the scene has changed just remember that that is where the asterisks would have been. Thanks.

Disclamier: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own this story and others to follow.

WARNING: A little violence and some love making. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE!

Malik's hands slipped from the glass as he pulled out a rock from his jeans that Rishid had given him when he was training to become a tomb keeper. It was just in case this sort of thing would happen. "Thank you, brother." Malik closed his eyes and said to himself as he threw the rock at the prism shattering it to jump down from the mid air and into this soul room. The blonde hikari gazed his surrounding noticing the pierce black and reddish environment surrounded by shadows of the dead. He knew they wouldn't harm because he was a spirit for the time being so he visionalized himself on earth and found himself in a park.

Malik walked briskly as the wind messed up his blonde locks as he wandered toward a alley desperately trying to locate the shadow spirits' whereabouts. The tan skinned eyptian was appalled that their energy was in a gang hangout and that it was raining heavily.

"Why did they have to be all the way out here." The hikari groaned. If I get ammonia I will not be happy with my dark half at all." Malik ambled toward the shadowly mist where he saw two figures in a far distance wresting which to him was horse play.

Bakura could feel the naious, fatigued and pain surfacing deep down inside him as he felt Mariku becoming more restless as he continued to hurt the robber and anticipated of hearing the spirit of the ring cry out in agony.

"Go to hell." Bakura replied with the venom in his voice, biting his tongue to not give in, he did not notice Mariku's fangs were bracing his neck, while the tongue licked down his other arm siding down his chest as if circling his waist.

"I have already been there." Mariku smirked darkly his eyes began to feel an emotion he had never felt before lust and desire. He sneered at the response of the other who smirked and bit him in the wrist as a small portion of blood ran down the blonde yami's arm was licked.

"Idiot! Causing me pain only entices me to want you more." Mariku hissed grasping Bakura's hair and pulled on it at the long strands that then turned sharp which prickled his hand, but it did not phase the dark soul one bit, as Mariku licked his own hand.

So he does have a fasination for blood. I don't think he is human at all. What are you hiding from me Mariku? I better do this while he is distracted . Yami Bakura thought.

"So you admit it. Your passion for me is to be unexpected, but I do not feel the same way about you." Yami Bakura answered smirking wildly as Mariku hissed the clever thief seductively forced his tongue in the other's mouth stunning the spirit of the rod to have him release the silver haired thief's arm.

Kissing violently for a few minutes Yami Bakura wrestled and forcably flipped Yami Malik toward the ground so that now he crawled on top and straddled his waist biting, licking, feeling, massaging, the neck, shoulder, chest and then made his way lower. Mariku was shocked, but did not push him away and moaned deeply grabbing the thief spirit's ass when he slid his tongue down lower. He seem to like this sensation and was craving more as he heard his enemy purring from above him. Getting more comfortable and grinding against him. For the moment Mariku was eying the tomb robber's half naked sexy body.

"The tables have turned Mariku. Now you will feel my pain." Bakura slammed himself deep down inside Mariku growling wildly before thrusting back in before he knew what was happening. Mariku was being seduced, but didn't care. Purrs were heard as Bakura began to move rapidly sardonically causing more pain as the other spirit was craving more.

In his mind it was a game of revenge for touching him, but his body otherwise found it something more and it felt so good. The warmth was getting to him and he couldn't understand what it meant. He had a stragedy and the spirit beneath him was falling for it, however the criminal began to feel disoriented, and queasy.

Yami Malik was in world of pleasure,as he held the thief in his arms, but shortly noticed the tomb robber was getting ready to quit. The blonde pyscho was not ready to end it. He rised his swift foot up and kicked Yami Bakura in the lower abdomain causing him to fall back and double back in pain.

"Finish, or else I will kill you slowly until you beg to be dead quickly." Yami Malik locked eyes with the other spirit who was holding his stomach, the pressure was stinging and and made him dizzy.

"I refuse. Go ahead and try to kill me." Bakura growled stripping himself from his shirt to reveal his pale chest, stomach muscles, tasting the metallic blood in his mouth which he spit on the ground.

The Millenium Ring was now glowing and its daggers points were facing up.

"Maybe later. You intrigue me Spirit of the Ring." Mariku sat up and pulled the other yami into his lap forcing him to face him as he studied the dagger points on the item. The blonde's eyes now traced up his enemy's atanomany now realized that if he got too close he would be sliced from within as he leaned over his tongue once more in the thief's mouth. The toxicnating feeling almost made Yami Bakura submit to him as he felt the other yami losing control.

Malik couldn't believe his eyes from a distance he could sworn the two silohiuette were indeed his yami and Ryou's yami. But what were they doing? Malik shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he was digusted that they weren't trying to kill each other. His plan would be ruined if his yami fails to destroy the dark spirit that lives inside the ring. All he wanted was Ryou to be free and not have to share the bodies with his yami anymore. Malik smirked to himself perhaps his darker half was only playing and toying with his victim before deciding to kill him.

Yami Bakura was the first to sense Malik's presence and he tried to scrabble away from him. He had a reputation and knew Malik would tell Yugi's friends if he saw him going soft.

"Your hikari is here."

"Why would I care. He can't see what were doing." Mariku had forgotten that he was suppose to force the yami to gain Ryou control over his body.

"This is wrong. Stop." Bakura was deeply embarrassed now and hated feeling that way.

"Why? Are you afraid of ruining your reputation" You are not going anywhere."

"Mariku…Why are you doing this?"

"You lost the game, Akura…"

"This is still a game?…I thought you were trying to…"

"Shut up. What? You think I am doing this for real as if it meant something."

"No. I just feel weird." Yami Bakura tried to pull away gasping for breath.

"Thats it, suffer. You are almost there." Mariku could feel the spirit weakening very slowly.

Mariku looked at the other yami who was gaining his posture and pulling his pants up, but Yami Bakura felt a tiny bit of red cross his features in embarrassement as he slapped him in the face when he saw Mariku gazing at his body. "Pervert" he mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" Malik yelled pulling the cloak off them to see his yami aim his rod at Yami Bakura's throat.

"You dare touch me with your putrid pale sickly body? Die." The blonde spirit's rod gathered a plentiful of energy shooting it at the tomb raider who retaliated using his millenium ring to riccohot it which knocked both of the spirit's to opposite sides of the wall.

"Me...? You started this you sick fuck" Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes and ran forward his knife revealed jumping on Yami Malik pinning him to the ground with both hands each leg planted to the side of the other, stabbing him.

"Stop with the sexual harrassment." Yami Malik shoved Yami Bakura off him as Malik watched the two fighting at the time Yami Malik unshealted his rod.

"Will you two stop trying to kill each other" Malik hollered trying his best to remain calm as he noticed that his darker half had Yami Bakura in a twisted position he knew that the other spirit could not get out of.

"Now it is time for you to end your demise in this world." Yami no Malik snickered licking his lips as the millenium rod glowed profusely as he proceeded to swallow Yami Bakura in the shadows.

The Spirit of the Ring felt the atmosphere changing as the misty purple morphing shadow winds turned green and floating shadow like creatures that resembled eels with bared fangs were coming toward him. It brought back memories and he backed up his eyes showing rage, but total fear as they diolated because of his fear for going back to the shadows. He already visualized and felt the souls ripping him to shreds and his body began to deteriate real slowly.

Ryou felt his world crumbling down upon him as his soul room began to collaspe as he dodged through the clouds and escaped certain death holes that had risen from the ground. He could feel the energy of Malik's dark half and knew that if something happened to Bakura then he would go with him. He tried to call out his yami with thier telpathic link, but nothing was happening. He only heard and visualized his yami's screams as he heard deep haunting laugher from around him. Ryou saw bars being forced to trap him in a cage as if his yami's emotions were trying to save him. The hikari forced his eyes shut as he felt the screams getting louder and then slowly fading. There was nothing he could do. Ryou pulled out a rose that Malik had given him when he admitted that he loved him. The silvered haired light held it close to his aching heart while tears were falling down his face. Ryou knew he was dying.

"Malik, where ever you are. Please stop that psychotic half of yours. I don't want to lose you again." Ryou whispered. "I Love you."

Then his thoughts went to Bakura. "Please Bakura let me take control. I can stop him. Just trust me." Ryou knew it was pointless but it didn't hurt to try.

Somehow Ryou's thoughts were able to get to Malik as he stood in his yami's path. "Don't worry Ryou I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered and confronted his yami. "Mariku don't..." he grabbed and pulled the cloak where the gloating spirit stopped laughing his red placid purple orbs were now red and piercing Malik's soul in annoyance.

"Why should I spare him? I like to see people suffer. He means nothing to me. In a few moments he will be part of my power." Mariku laughed evily throwing his Malik to the ground.

"Why don't you kill me instead" Malik said in a said a quiet tone as he rised up from the ground prepared to sacrifice his life if it meant saving Ryou's. He was focusing his attention to his yami who seem disturbed for a second. The cries of agony and pain from the other spirit were dying away.

"It would be too easy besides I need someone to suffer and torture under my whim of pleasure." Mariku insisted.

"No, I won't let you kill my friend. He does not deserve this treatment. What were you two doing anyway" Malik refused to look at the cruel display by his yami who seem to be enjoying this game.

"That is none of your damn business. Friend? Don't make me laugh. Oh you are talking about when you and him teamed up against me? That was quite intriguing and more painful when you both failed miserably. That fool really thought he could defeat me and dispatch my body to the shadows for all eternity. I think you were the one who was getting on his nerves, as you both sparked my interest as fighting like a married couple. Malik, no one really cares about him si I am doing them a favor." Mariku calm voice resided to a low growl as if he resented the other yami.

"I know that, but then I thought if you released the shadows upon him then they would eat up Ryou's soul since he is part of him. You nearly destroyed my plan. You were seducing the spirit and it looked like you were trying to get in his pants." Malik blurted out.

"Why it doesn't surprise me that you were watching...After all you get your mind from me. There is no one who can ever make me experience the thing that you and Ryou share. The pathetic term you call love." Mariku laughed insanely and mocked the word.

"How would you ever understand. You are only a plague of evil that I released within myself and only knows hate, pain, torture, misery, chaos, and death. You can admit it or not, but I know that you have some kind of passion or interest with the spirit. My influence is rubbing off on you. If you were really a demon you would have never allowed him to touch you. Demon yamis shouldn't even be here to begin with." Malik spoke filling Mariku with the truth.

That is the end of chapter 6. Please review.


	7. Mixed Emotions

Thanks to you, all my faithful reviewers, who are supporting me and reading this fic and telling me to update. I have updated my profile and it has some stories coming up in the future, so check them out if you would like. I really thank tombrobber45 (who is also an author) for helping me post my story and telling me that the scene change with the asteriks aren't working. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have had time to ever update.

There was one request of having Ryou and Malik have their own bodies. It will happen, but I don't know how I will do that yet since I'm not going to have them just go poof and then have their bodies back. I know one of them has their body back and I think it is Malik.

For scene changes they are supposed to be asteriks, but since they don't work I have the setting that tells when there is a scene change.

On with the story

Chapter 7 Mixed Emotions

Mariku glanced his shadowly eyes at his determined lighter half who seemed to know his true colors and knew half of the truth about him since he was born into his being when Malik was 10 years old. The strong willed mirror image of himself my have known that, but there were other secrets some darker that Mariku had not exploited yet and even concealed them well enough that Malik couldn't even breach the mind link they both shared.

Mariku gave Malik a sly evil smile as he snickered of actually following his weaker self's orders. The evil egyptian swung his cloak around in anticipation, as if there was something the yami had found intriguing in despite of his sub-consciousness for him.

Malik cocked an eyebrow in confusion, thinking he had the yami on the ropes.

"Poor insignificant Malik, do you really think I would listen to you?"

Mariku stood back a few feet to glorify the dark power he was receiving from the darker half whose energy was quickly draining from him.

"Just let him go. If I have to, I will force you to yield." Malik had somehow managed to grab the Millenium rod from Mariku and was aiming it at his darker half. "I know you don't want to go back to the shadows, so do as I say." Malik gritted his teeth because the power from the rod was too great to control.

"You wee the one who wanted him dead. Are you willing to suffer punishment?"

"I already told you. Ryou still lives in him. After Ryou has gained his body back then I will let you kill his darker soul, that is, if you don't fall for him first," Malik lowered his head, as his spirit form faded, but then smirked back at his yami who gave him a dirty look.

Mariku growled and hissed, his emotions mixed with confusion and anger as he let the power of the millenium eye on his forehead diminish as he heard a loud thump of the ancient spirit thief falling onto the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Yami Bakura's delricious began to mel away as he spotted Mariku beating Malik up.

"I'll give him his life back, but keep him away from me." Mariku reluctantly agreed to the conditions, but wondered why his hikari cared about Yami Bakura's betrayal towards him.

**Maybe Malik has feelings for Akura. That has to explain it, besides getting close to Ryou. **Mariku thought.

Yami Malik smiled psychotically as he pulperized his lighter half who tried to fight back the tears and in certain points he would glance back at Yami Bakura, trying to read his expression of any sympathy the tomb robber thief might have for Malik. He eyed only disgust as he knew what else the platinum yami was planning on doing and the robber was not going to watch.

(New Scene)

Yam iBakura is shocked to even think that Yami lMalik woiuld remotely humiliate himself in public. There were no people around luckily, but still, the robber did not want to be seen with a hormonal spirit who couldn't even have the desency to control himself. The spirit of the ring growls inside his throat and bares his fangs in hatred while crossing his arms over his chest. A snarl sneaks across his lips while jealousy hinders in the borders of his mind. He shakes his head quickly getting rid of the thought. He never thought that Malik would care for him to sacrifice himself, but then being saved by a hikari who was as hormonal as his yam idid not ease Bakura's temper at all. Yam iBakur aidd not like getting help from anyone he would have welcomed the shadows to tear him away from the reckless planet.

He noticed that Yami Malik was enjoying himself and acknowledging him to Malik, but the thief turned him out as he turned his back towards them. There was no way he would like the little parasite ever.

"Don't you want to watch, Akura?" Yami Malik sneered glancing at his attention, but then noticed that the spirit was no longer there.

"He's embarrassed of you." Malik fixed his hair and his clothes so no traces of his yami remained.

"Why?" Mariku lowered his eyes at Malik.

"Because of what you did. He can't stand you. You nearly…."

"Shut up…I don't know what is wrong with me." Mariku pushed his hikari aside, so hard that Malik had fallen on his butt and walked off as if he wanted to be alone.

"You should have told him about us." Malik ran up to Mariku.

"He doesn't care which is why I wanted to get rid of him. Somehow he is causing me to lose it." Mariku looked at Malik subtly. Normally he would show his evil bad side, but to his hikari when no one was around he wouldn't. It depended upon his mood.

"What are you losing?" Malik asked sincerely, draping his rare card hunter cloak hood up above his hand in order to keep from getting his head wet.

"My insanity. I don't understand. Normally no one has an affect on me. Somehow this spirit is different. I should just kill him. Even in you had the millenium rod in your hand, I didn't even have the heart to send him away." Mariku growled as he punched through a trash can lid. He was feeling so emotionally weak.

Dark spirits were not suppose to feel this way and now Mariku was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't a true dark as he claimed to be. After all, he cared for his hikari who came back to him no matter how much abuse he gave him.

(Alley)

Bakura was glad that he had gotten away from Mariku and was upset with himself for actually, even if it were a game to him, actually grope the other spirit in the rain.

Yami Bakura walked into an unknown alley as the edges of his black trench coat twisted in the wind while the rain plummeted harder making his balance uneven as he crossed the trecherous streets. He pushed his hands to the brick walls as he came closer towards the end of the alley where he was being lead to a gang of humans that were three times his size. Not wanting to get involved, since his strength was drained from him by the other spirit ealier, he quickly headed south, but crashed iinto a really buff and scruffy man who had a cigarette in his mouth and looked him up and down. The dark spirit could feel and smell his rancid breath upon him now.

"You are not from around here. We don't take kindly to strangers especially young punks like yourself." The man smirked and blew smoke on the yami who coughed quietly, but then glared back at the man who then whistled to his friends who immediately surrounded him.

He's a demon sent from Satan. No human has white hair unless they are aging. This kid is quite young and wears the colors that represent death." Another man replied as he cracked his knuckles, his eyes glaring down at Yami Bakura who was beginning to get annoyed with these mortals.

"That's correct, and if you stupid mortals don't back, I will have every single one of your souls damned for all eternity in hell where your souls will feel endless pain and agony and will receive no mercy whatsoever." Yami Bakura replied in a dark tone, ignoring the laughter from the men as he avoided a gang member by moving to the side as the man who ran at him fell face down into the hard concrete.

He then pushed several of the hoodlums into a wall by just touching them where they cluttered a few paces away. OF course the brutes wouldn't give up. Yami Bakura laughed at the sicking breaking of bones he heard from the splattering of the walls.

"You think that was funny, demon?" A hooligan mocked him, but the thief side stepped him and kicked the woman gang member in the lower stomach with a backwards kick.

"Oh, a tough guy, eh? I doubt you are going to live when we mop the floor with ya." A few more gang members tried to ambush him from behind, but failed miserably as Yami Bakura flipped over their heads having the two followers hit heads.

He then grabbed their wrists and held it behind their backs grinning evily as he kept an eye on the other macho humans who possed a threat to him.

"This is too easy. I don't have time to waste playing with you pathetic…" The sound of a jar breaking interrupted his speech as he vomited blood and felt a jab in his lower region, screaming out in terror as pain errupted from his body.

Unfortunatelyy this mistake had left him open to be attacked physically and brought down by the leader's broken alcoholic glass bottle as he banged it down on the yami who fell unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Cream this freak." The man shouted and his cronies did so. After they were sure that Yami Bakura had given up on his fight they decided to sacrifice him.

(Graveyard)

The gang had tied up Yami Bakura's hand and drug him to a graveyard. They tied him onto a stake and beat him up until he reached consciousness.

"Now we break him." The satisfied members of the gang "Sacrificers" each had theif turn to maiming Yami Bakura.

The thief was slapped in the face and had his midnight black trench coat taken off and his shirt was torn off; not to mention quick jabs to the stomach, ribs and chest until blue marks began to surface his body. Bakura, however, did not cry out like most do, he only closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Yami Bakura struggled, but could not get out of the restraints he was in. He knew if he could, these humans would die for this. He felt a dirty hand toughing him and violently fought against the ropes holding him secure to the stone slab. Another was getting too close to a certain part of his body as he hissed, but then he felt the zipper of his jeans loosen. Rage was fueling his mind as he felt a hand going underneath his jeans and that feeling forced his mind to fight back. He knew the intention of the other boy and would not allow anyone to violate him. His millenium ring sparked to life and aimed its deadly points at the man's chest, grazing it but then sinking in as it pulled itself out through the other side, killing the man instantly.

At this sight of their leader gone, the gang began to stumble back and tried to run away.

"What's wrong mortals? I thought we were having fun." Yami Bakura's hair twisted and grew spikier than before; his devil expression and personality was darker and more fierce than ever.

"Stop it," the other humans whimpered.

"Too late, bastards. The shadows have come to claim your soul." After that statement the atmosphere transformed to a purple misty realm, an icy feeling of death. Black spectual shadows swarmed like wasps and drained the remaining memvers of the gang "Sacrificers" until their bodies melted and consumed into slime.

(After the Shadow Realm Effect)

The screams from the misty dank graveyard echoed miles away, as well as maniacal deranged laughter flooded the sounds of any acts of nature to desist. The moon was showing brightly as the rain continued to splatter violently on the pavement, grass and anything it touched. The darkness welcoming dwellers of the night, raised its head and reached far into the nightly atmosphere as it scattered to feed on prey. The combulous clouds that swept across the sky consealed the moon, making it impossible for living organisms to see through the blindess of the depth of the night.

Malik had clumsily made his way to the graveyard, as he witnessed the death of the men by Bakura's Millenium Ring, with the Millenium Rod. The blonde platinum hikari spotted the white silver haired dark soul untying himself and break the stake and slab in two though his expression changed to sorrow as he clutched a gravestone smashing it.

"I can't believe I couldn't handle those mortals so easily. What am I, more human since I have been sharing my body with Bakura for so long? Have I lost my evil methods to only let others take advantage of me?" Yami Bakura pushed a dead body aside as he narrowed his eyes, noticing the blonde hikari approaching him in a creaful manner since the Millenium Ring perhaps detected him earlier.

"You are not invincible, so get used to it." Malik bravely held his hand, but when he looked into his eyes he saw a soft side that reminded him of Ryou. Malik clsed his eyes and surprised the yami when he kissed him.

"Malik, why did you do that?" Bakura pushed the hikari off him forcalby on his butt.

"I….don't…." the hikari sighed unable to finish his sentence as he observed the Spirit of the Ring's body for the first time, and dirty thoughts entered his mind just by seeing him half naked and soaked by the rain.

"Don't do it again!" Yami Bakura snarled dismissing the thought as he bent over to pick up his caot to feel a tight sqeeze from behind. "Ahh!" He cried out nearly dropping the coat.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Malik smiled sweetly feeling the yami's eyes on him as they both began to walk out of the graveyard, stepping over bodies.

"We both know that you did it on purpose. Look, you may have saved my life, but I don't feel the same way about you. Not even when we did work together to bring the Pharaoh down." Bakura smirked seeing the hurt in Malik's eyes.

"You'd rather have my yami hit on you then? My yami is claiming you as an item and I won't allow him." Malik smirked back seeing the unawareness in the spirit's eyes as he stopped walking.

"Huh? I am not familiar with your modern words. So tell me what that means, Malik." Bakura spat impatiently not at all amused with the hikari's expression or innocent like smile.

"It means that you are his property. That is, if he claimed you." Malik answered laughing easily.

"So you think it is funny? No, he hasn't claimed me nor will anyone. It sickens me to think that he is even attracted to me." The evil spirit replied haling Malik up by his shirt then dropping in the grass.

"I know that he likes you, but he won't admit it. I know that you are lying to me." Malik tripped the sirit, jeaslously developing in his skull. "Where did he touch you?"

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Yami Bakura answered in a rude tone, but then rolled his eyes. "For your information, I was nearly raped, but I got away from your sick darker half."

He tried to get up, but found he couldn't as Malik had pinned him down on his stomach while sitting on top of him smiling mischievously.

"I knew it. He must have gone further than hugging and kissing." Malik peered down whispering in the yami's ear.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Get off of that subject, I don't even want to mention that freak. Why does it matter to you anway?" Yami Bakura arched his back causing Malik to fell off then got up continuing to walk down toward the familiar alley.

"He has his mind link completely blocked off so I can't read his thoughts, however, I figure he was hiding something from me, so I thought I would ask you." Malik begged.

"Oh, you poor thing." Yami Bakura said in a sarcastic tone, "I don't blame that schizo half of yours to keep his mind shut from your endless whining. You are a brat and get on everybody's nerves, mine especially. Now, answer my question."

"I like you and I don't want him to have you, so I am going to take you before he does." Malik clutched the black trench coat pulling it back. Bakura fell on his back.

"Malik, get out of the drama queen act. Its getting boring. Besides, he will have no problem finding you no matter where you take me." Once again, Bakura dismissed the idea of what he had just said. It was like he was unproned of what Malik had confessed.

"You are so heartless, Yami Bakura, and naïve. I will show you what I mean."

Malik froze the yami on the ground with the Millenium Rod and cralwed on top of him.

(Watching in the Shadows)

Yami Malik kept himself blended to the walls as his spirit form stayed clear like a plastic existance much like a shadow to the atmosphere aorund him. In his mind he was thinking of how he handled the tomb robber. He saw the hatred and dark energy that swelled and malice from the spirit, by each time he grew near, but deep inside he saw the fear. Just reading through his energy he knew that the spirit was afraid of him, but did not want to show it. He also knew that when he let him have sex with him, he seemed to enjoy it, but then pulled away. The idea was mind boggling to the psychotic spirit, but then again he had already have found the wekness and Yami Bakura did not like feeling vulnerable. The spirit cursed himself by letting off his gueard to let the tomb robber benture out alone just because Malik had interfered with the game he played. Yami Malik had played with Malik and Yami Bakura then had left. He didn't once think that he would feel emotionally humiliated.

In the thief's state he was an easy prey for any worthless individual to tarnish if given the chance and unaware of his spectors. If anyone were to touch his slave Yami Malik would go on a killing spree.

**I must find him. Maybe I do care for him, but can the darkness even express his feelings or have any? Why do I?**

The spirit of the rod shook his head clearing his thoughts and walked itno the alleysmelling the blood of human as his cape flapped in the wind. He glanced at several lying all the ground and knew immediately that his tomb robber had been there. The blonde spikey haired psycho smirked and purposely squashed the remains of the body. He then felt a glow coming from a distance ahead. Then it faded. The spirit snarled, this was not a good thing. It was a distress signal….

(Alley)

Malik had thrown himself on the tomb robber, forcing him to submit. Yami Bakura hissed in a dark tone, still struggling to fight the force of the Millenium Rod with the Millenium Ring, however, the rod was stronger and he could not break free form the magic. He would not give up. There was only one other option, to get out of the body and let his hikari take control. The spirit dematerialized and stood next to Ryou whose eyes went wide when he found out what Malik was doing.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Ryou was seem what started that he was in remain control again, but also flustered as he blushed profusely.

"I….Ryou?…I didn't know…." Malik blushed back. His mood from surprised went as he hugged the hikari and developed kisses upon him as well. To himself he was thanking Ra that Ryou had his body back again.

"It's okay, Malik. If you wanted to do this, you could have said something first." Ryou didn't seem mad as he was glad to see his lover again as well.

"Don't worry, Ryou, I was waiting for you anyway. I had to do something to force your yam ito let you have your body again. He was a one time thing." Malik laughed.

"I missed you so much, Malik." Ryou had tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged Malik tenderly.

"And so did I." Malik kissed Ryou tenderly on the lips and plaed with his silky hair.

Malik and Ryou removed themselves from the alley to the ice cream store. Malik got a double scoop of Rocky Road as Ryou got Mint Chip and they decided to say there until the rain had died down.

(Malik's home)

Yami Malik had finally caught up with Malik, and was going to startle the hikari when against him he saw Yami Bakura lying on his die. By the look of him he was bruised and beaten up. To him it looked like someone had already broken him. Picking him up gently, Mariku carried him back to his home and took care of his wounds. There were certain areas where he would have to take off his clothes, but Yami Bakura would not let him.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" The yami asked quietly, his eyes hooked on Yami Malik's every movement for he did not trust him at all.

"Because I have interest in you." Mariku shook his head realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

"Doesn't everyone, it seems like. Damn, your stupid hikari tried to rape me. Have you brought me here to do the same?" Bakura struggled fighting with the bandages that were wrapped around his arms, part of his chest and stomach as well.

"No, I will not force you to do anything against your will." Mariku tried to strip Bakura of his pants, but the yami shoved his hands back slapping them.

"Hands off. I assure you that no one touched me there." Bakura said in defense.

"It doesn't mean you were kicked there. You flinch everytime you try to move your legs." Mariku argued back, holding the other spirit down by his wrists. " Don't make me tie you down to the bed."

"I can take care of myself. You do and I will shove a knife down your throata and slash you from the inside and out." Yami Bakura tried to get up, but was forced back down on the couch because of the pain.

"You really think I am afraid of that?" Mariku threw his head back and laughed. "You really do amuse me thief, but you will feel worse if I don't do this for you."

"Drop dead." Yami Bakura muttered scooting further away until he hit the couch's arm rest and snatched the white bandages roll away from Mariku and tried to unravel it, but got it stuck on his fingers.

"You see it is not as easy as you think it is." Mariku grabbed it back. "Either let me do this for you, or mummify yourself." Mariku laughed.

"Fine. You can only feel. No looking." Bakura warned though he was cursing to himself.

"How am I supposed to know what I am doing then?" Mariku folded his arms as if frowning at the tomb robber who seemed to think it was funny at the moment.

"I guess you can't." Bakura crossed his legs in Indian Style even though he flinched when he did.

"I have a better idea." Mariku smirked pulling out a tube of ointment.

"What the hell is that?" Bakura asked in skeptically concern.

"Medicine…cream. I know how to do this because of Malik's influence. Would you rahter hime this on you or the itchy sticky bandage?"

Bakura tried to pull himself deeper in the couch as he dug his nails into the velvet lining of it creating holes in its leather.

"I'll do it myself." Bakura insisted, but he grew more nercous when Mariku didn't turn away as he tried to apply the cream on himself.

"Turn around."

"I don't think so. I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Mariku insisted making the yami sweat and almost lose his temper.

"Fine…you can do it, but no looking." Bakura gritted his teeth together and moved himself closer to Mariku who snatched the bottle away from him.

Mariku frowned, but put the cream on his finger and carefully put his hands down the tomb robber's jeans until he found the area he was feeling for. Bakura had his eyes wide open and seemed to flinch more, but somehow relaxed as he felt the sumbstance of the cream making the soreness subside. He laid his head on Mariku's chest and seemed to purr softly. For the first time in his entire life he was content.

When Mariku was done he washed his hands and sat back down on the couch with the tomb robber's head lying on his chest. This caused Mariku to flinch also because of the sharp spikey locks that had managed to pierce his skin. Yami Bakura was lying on his hair wrong where it penitrated the skin and Mariku forced his head up and put his cloak over him so he wouldn't be hurting him.

Done with chapter 7. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Sorry.

Please review.


	8. Confession

Updating again because I want to try to get at least two chapters done in a week, that is my goal. I'm getting really close writer's block though. In a few more chapters, I will be asking for suggestions on how to end this fic.

WARNING: Contains some violence, kissing, touching.

Disclaimer: (yawns) I do not own Yugioh. If I Bakura, Mariku, Malik and Ryou would have bigger roles in the show. I really think they gypped Bakura in the egyptian arc. In the manga he was more focused on.

Chapter 8

Confession

"That's a great idea. At 7 pm? I would love to see Yugi again. Its been a long time and a reunion on the Battle Ship would be like when we were having a get together." Ryou took several licks of his cream cone.

"Then it is settled. I will tell our yamis to take us there." Malik ignored the fact of how Ryou was even familiar with the Battle Ship after being under his yami's control the whole time.

"There is a problem with that. They hate the Pharaoh, remember?" Ryou frowned, sighing loudly as he played with his fingers on the table.

"They don't have to stick around." Malik nodded, but then grinned as he leaned over the table and kissed Ryou with his messy tongue as Ryou giggled.

Malik and were enjoying ice creams and eachother's company as the waiter was rolling his eyes and tapping his fingers on the counter and looking at his watch. It was past closing time and these two teens were still wasting his time. He wanted to go home.

"Hey kids, it's past closing time. Pack up and go." He abruptly shoved them out the door.

Ryou was surprised that someone so heartless would throw them out into the rain like that, but Malik was about to show this tough brute who he was dealing with. He began to roll up his sleeves and go back to kick the guy's butt, but Ryou quickly put a hand on the other hikari's shoulder to try to get him to forget about it. Malik rolled his eyes, but took out the Millenium Rod that made the man give them their money back as he was controlled and couldn't do anything against his will.

"Thank you." Malik gladly accepted the money and gave Ryou back his money as well.

Ryou was appalled that Malik would revert to controlling people like they were his puppet like he did three years ago. He thought the egyptian boy had changed, but then he guessed that Malik must have been pushed around his whole life and that he wouldn't let others get away with it.

"Malik, that was unnecessary." Ryou narrowed his eyes and little perturbed that his boyfriend would do that to someone. They walked down the street.

"He had it coming, Ryou. I don't let peopole take advantage of me like you do. No offense." Malik confessed. "I see my lazy yami wants us to get wet, so we can't rely on them to take over our bodies. We're going to my house. You live further away from me," the blonde hikari changed the subject.

"I can't do that. Bakura would be angry with me." Ryou stopped refusing to get out the images of what torture Bakura had planned for him.

"Ryou, who cares what Bakura thinks? He is only a spirit, nothing more. It was Malik's turn to stop stone cold in the middle of the road as he kissed him on the cheek.

Ryou blushed a little as he looked at the other boy skeptically. Yes, it was true, his darker half was only a spirit, but the stpirit could still cause him pain because he could always make a temporary body for himself. Or worse, use Ryou's body as a target to get cut up.

"Speaking of Bakura, it was really hurtful of what you said about him." Ryou argued as the both of them entered Malik's house unaware of the spirit's of their yami's were on the couch.

"Ryou, your yami has no feelings and neither does mine. They are only shadows that are obligated to look out for us. That's all they will ever be." Malik's voice echoed from the room until he gasped when he saw his yami glaring at him on the couch.

Ryou cocked an eye brow. "What's wrong with you?"

Malik gulped and turned a little pale. "My yami is on the couch and he is pissed."

Ryou looked behind him and only saw his yami who was sprawle dout and was laying his head on Mariku's chest, and glaring daggers at him. "I don't see Mariku at all. Malik, I think you are losing it. I only see Bakura and it seems like he got hurt." Ryou blinked again.

"I'm telling you, he is there. What? If you can't see my yami then that must mean he is in spirit form." Malik looked at the couch noticing his yami smirking evily and put his hand across his throat.

"Spirit form?" Ryou said dumbfoundedly.

"It means he can make himself appear when he feels like it." Malik explained, taking off his rare card hunter cloak and plaing it on the washing machine.

Yami Bakura groaned as he hugged his whole body to Yami Malik digging his head deeper into the yami's cloak as to cover his sensitive ears. His nails sinking into the leather couch. The other spirit gazed at him oddly, but let him do so as he began massaging his back. His eyes starring at the two hikaris malicely.

"Well, your yami is weird. A long time ago, he may have been human, but he may not have emotions, but mine does."

Yami Malik growled not liking the disrespect the hikari was showing towards him that he let his voice be heard.

"Shut up you little worm! If I have no feelings, I wouldn't be able to show fear or anger." Marku angrily stated.

"All you know are the negative things in life. A plague of evil that manifested itself in my friend's mind. You don't know happiness without the signs of pain." Ryou spoke to the shadow that he could not see.

"The world is full of negative life forces, but being part of Malik is not my true origin." Mariku spoke in a dark tone that even Ryou was quivering when he couldn't find where the voice in the room was coming from.

"You're not?" Came the voice of the terrified hikari.

"Don't be so drastic to think that things you see are as you expect them to be." Yami Malik then stood behind Bakura's lighter half as he materialized so that he could see him. "I didn't know you had any spunk, kid."

"Yami, you harm him and I will…." Malik began, but then with a flick of Mariku's fingers, he was pushed to the ground.

During the confrontation, Yami Bakura decided to leave and he told Ryou in his mind link that he wanted to be alone. Ryou nodded and stepped back as Malik's darker sould came closer. The platinum shadow yami already felt that Bakura's presence had left the room and knew that the hikari of Bakura would know where he went. The yami hated being interrupted the other yami was about to give in to him, but now that Ryou and Malik had interveined, his plan back-fired.

"Shut up, fuck toy. Because of you, I have to go find Akura." Mariku snarled at Malik and then smiled dangerously at Ryou who backed up agains the other hikari who stood up.

"Mariku, leave my lover alone." Malik sighed as he saw his yami venture closer to them not at all listening to him. So malik thought of an idea to distract his darker half. "The pharaoh wants us to join him on Kaiba's blimp and that was why I came over here looking for you both." Malik looked ito his yami's eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mariku then draws his attention to Ryou, lifting his chin. "It seems to me that Akura has taught you to stand up for yourself. Do you know where he went by any chance?" Yami Malik faked his smile.

"No, I don't." Ryou shook his head, feeling his yami's emotions of fear though he was lying through his teeth.

Mariku frowned at the reply he got. He could tell when someone lied to him and thought of a way to persuade Ryou to talk.

"Not very wise. Guess I will have to force you to talk." Mariku bent down to the white haired hikari's level, his face dangerously close to his.

Ryou gasped which Mariku took the opportunity to push his tongue in the boy's mouth; so deep that Ryou started to choke and gag.

"Stop it!" Malik tried to intervein, but his yami shoved his face into the rug on the ground with his left foot.

Yami Malik's eyes gave an errie look to him as he pulled his tongue out of Ryou's mouth as he felt that the teen was faint.

Ryou at that moment thought he was dying as he remembered vaguely that it was Mariku's tongue twisting and blocking his wind pipe, causing him to have loss of air and had made it harder to breathe. It was a very vilent kiss that could have ended his life. The boy's face was somewhat pale and stricken with utter fear and his body was shaking repulsively and he knew that if he didn't the psycho yami where his spirit half had gone off to then next time coule be his last.

"You nearly killed me." Ryou finally gained breath not realizing that Mariku was smirking brightly of what he almost did and was becoming more impatient.

"I am sick of your games. TELL ME, WHERE IS THE SPIRIT OF THE RING?" Mariku's expression was more like a ticked off demon that was on the verge of killing someone as he grabbed Ryou's wrist, squeezing them tightly, his other hand squashing the hikari's face together. He almost put out of portion.

"He...is…not…here." Ryou tried to talk as Mariku rolled his eyes and took his hand away from the silver boy's face.

"Yami, can I ask you a question?" Malik replied in a muffled tone.

"After I find out my information," Mariku growled punding Malik harder into the rug.

"He went back to the……" Ryou screamed out feeling his circulation failing and his wrists changing colors as Mariku dug into them, "blimb," Ryou managed to get out fearing the worst as he knew his yami told him not to tell Mariku where he went.

"It's about time you answered." Mariku released Ryou's wrist and licked his fingers. "Bakura's blood is sweeter."

Mariku pulled his foot out from under Malik who caught his breath shortly after just being punded into a pancake. "What do you want to ask me, hikari?"

"You like Yami Bakura, don't you?" Malik crossed his arms noticing the silent treatment of his yami who glared at him and turned his back away from him as the silence drifted on for a few minutes.

There was still no answer as Mariku finally put a hand on Malik's shoulder as if caressing it and then he kissed the hikari on the lips and then slunked away.

All I am going to say is you better stay away from him, or else. I will BREAK YOUR BODY/

Mariku replied through the mind link.

Malik cringed through the mind link nodding telepathically as he heard the echos of his yami's laughter begin to drill in his ears.

"What did he say?" Ryou asked, moving his hair out his face and looked at the other hikari with confusion.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Malik smiled assurely. He then looked at his watch. "Oh my Ra, we had better get ready if we are going to meet Yugi."

(Battle Ship Blimp)

Mariku had made his way through Yugi's friends and ran up to the blimp that was just beginning to take off so he jumped on it after Yugi and his frineds, and Malik and Ryou had boarded. The spirit then made himself invincible once again in order to not be stopped by the others. He ambled calmly right past them down toward the corridors of the other rooms. He cursed to himself seeing so many rooms and he vaguely tried to remember which one the spirit of the ring occupied when the blimp was next to the last stage of Battle City and the finals.

A door opened, and Mariku glanced in that direction to only be disappointed that the stranger was only Rishid, the man who he hated with a passion. The tall egyptian that looked more like stone cold indian walked off quickly up to the deck of the blimp and seemed as if he felt someone watching him.

Mariku hesitated as he reminded himself to kill Rishid later, as he explored the many variety of rooms filled with various things such as make-up, perfume, entertanment center, cd player, radio player, backpacks, books, etc. Coughing to himself, he entered another room which was more to his liking as he observed in awe with the assortment of weapons hanging on the walls. He heard a ticker in the kitchen and went off to investigate, but then he heard rapid foot steps and the yami groaned and growled to himself as he hid in the most unlikely place; a bathroom shower.

A door was forceably kicked open and then slammed tightly as it was almost run off its hinges. The person seemed to be in a bad mood and Mariku knew by hearing the native tongue that he was egyptian. Take a closer look as he peeked around the corner he saw a glint of wild white hair and knew that he had found Yami Bakura. The thief spirit stormed into the bathroom and opened the shoer without even glancing at Mariku and switched on the faucet on then slammed the door and entered another room packing back and forth.

"Damn, this sucks. I can't believe that happened. I let myself be controlled once again." Yami Bakura growled and threw himself on his bed starring at the ceiling and grumbling to himself.

The ticker for the oven rang and he raised his head, walked over to the oven and pulled out his steak and set the dish on the bed and started pecking at it; only taking a few ravenous bites instead of devouring or eating it like an animal, like he usually did when eating.

Mariku shook his dripping head and drenched clothes hugging tightly to his body as he growled quietly and was about to get out of the shower when Yami Bakura decided he didn't have much of an appetite and came back into the bathroom.

"Shit." The egyptian cried out backing himself against the farthest marle wall and turned his head knowing the other yami was stripping and opened the steamy shower door, slamming it then began washing himself, using a wash cloth, puff and brush. His eyes closed.

As much as Mariku loved showers, this one was beginning to feel like a savanna and making him sweat all over. He removed his shirt letting it fall on the shower floor and his cape wadded up with his shirt. He refused to remove any more layers because he did not trust himself. The tan skinned spirit had to look away or move away from the wall once in a while because the tomb robber would would always open his eyes and he did not want him to see him, though Marik umade sure he was glancing at his back or chest and not any lower or else his hormones would take over.

The sprinkling of the shoer felt good to the tomb robber's muscles as he finished bathing himself and shampooing and conditioning his hair. He then turned the water really cold as he reached for a knife and with his slippery hands grasped it and began to cut himself, letting the blood slide down him as he felt at peace for the moment. With his eyes still closed he turned around and slashed at the air smiling evily but then he forced his eyes open as he frowned when he felt no presence. Sighing he pulled a towel that was against the glass and wrapped it around his body the waist down and stepped out of his shower letting the water flatted his drenched hair until he reached for a towel, drying off before shaking his head vigorously to get the excess out of it. Then entered his bedroom.

Mariku snuck out of the shower, wringing his shirt and cape out, and poked his head out observing Bakura playing with his dagger and millenium ring. The expression the thief's face was sorrow and depression.

"Stop hiding, Mariku. I know you are here. You can't FOOL A TOMB ROBBER AS CLEVER AS I!" Yami Bakura shouted toward the bathroom narrowing his eyes when he saw Malik walk towards him.

"How long did it take for you to know I was there?" Mariku asked sitting on the bed next to the other spirit.

"Since I felt a presence when I was in the shower, pervert." Bakura reeled his fist and punched him in the face. He spat keeping his legs together, not trusting if the psychotic yam iwould try to look under the towel.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Mariku hissed as he rubbed his bruised cheek, "You startled me and I wanted to talk to you, but then you stormed in and I didn't want to start a fight with you. I had no other option."

"I don't believe you. Then again you weren't born form this world. So, I guess you can't help yourself, isn't that right? The great Yami Malik is afraid of me?" Bakura smirked, laughing in a mocking tone as for once he was not thinking when he rolled around the bed almost falling off it.

Mariku glared at Bakura who seemed to be getting arrogant and wondered if he did know about his secret even though he was suppose to be hurt. The other yami could take pain pretty well. However, the smug yami smirked back as seeing the yami was giving him a show.

"No, I'm not. It's the other way around." Mariku snickered pointing down where Yami Bakura covered himself with the towel and turned his head deeply embarrassed.

_How embarrassing. I nearly exposed my body to him. What am I going to do next, dance around naked? Wait he was in the shower when I was so he must have seen everything. No, I will not let him get to me. I guess it was better him than Malik. What am I saying? I don't think like that._

"Its natural for you weak mortals to make mistakes. If you would like to know the truth I did not see all of you. Remember the game we played? We aren't done yet."

"Yes, we are. You have already nearly raped me so get out of here. You have ruined my life." Yami Bakura was getting annoyed.

"No, Akura, I don't think you understand the point. You lost so therefore you are mine to do whatever I wish to."

"I don't think so." Bakura replied hotly.

"You have no choice. Instead of killing you, I want something else from you. I have waited too long for this moment. I can sense it." Mariku was beginning to freak him out.

"Where did you really come from?" Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes gasping in surprise as he felt Mariku rubbing against him.

"You really wish to know? Fine, you are the only one who I will ever tell. I was originated from the Shadows. I am a shadow born spirit. I am the darkness and I wanted out. I had a past like you, but I sold some of my soul into the millenium rod when you died. Later, while being consumed in the shadows, the millenium rod found me and then I found a body. I gained power through stealing souls of cirgins which I feel are to my calibur. Some call me a vampire because I thrive for blood and hate the light, but I am the true darkness." Mariku replied darkly, his eyes staring blindlessly through Bakura's as if almost in a hypnotic spell.

"You think that I am a virgin? Idiot, I have had sex with you and…"

"It means nothing. You have never let yourself be taken. How long do you think people are going to buy the fact that they think you are not a virgin for? Eventually someone will find out. You can save yourself until it is too late because once they found out that you lost their virginity. You will be dropped." Mariku sneered knocking Bakura on his back as he crawled on top of him placing each leg by his thighs.

Yami Bakura was at a loss for words when Yami Malik made himself comfortable curling his body like an anaconda in heat. The yami could feel the closeness of the other spirit's toughing his own. He struggled, but found it futile as Yami Malik wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling up at him as he placed his headon the tomb robber's chest.

"Mariku, what the hell are you doing?" Bakura tried to pushe Mariku off him.

"You entice me, thief….I never admitted it to anyone…." Mariku turned his head. "I know it is wrong, but I can't help the way I feel towards you. Even before the game."

"I wish to stay single. Besides, why would you like me if you already have someone to screw around with of your own?" The thief smuggly replied sardonically as he noticed the slight hurt in the other's eyes.

To him it was just a game since Yami Malik todl him they had not finished the game yet. He didn't know that the other spirit was being truthful for once.

"You relate more to me and can take pain more than anyone. Malik is not my type. It is just comfort to him and I could pull my frustratio on. You may not know, but he is really weak deep inside his soul. You are different and my be alone for the rest of your after life." Mariku licked Bakura's lips.

Subconsciously, the yami opened his mouth letting the other explore it. As Bakura, for the first time, started to explore Mariku's mouth, moaning as well. His body was craving something, but he was too ignorant to listen to it. At that instant the blonde yami began to feel the robber with his hands; feeling, touching anywhere that he could. The lust that he felt was driving him, but he resisted promising himself not to unless the other wanted it.

"That's enough. I don't like this game. Give me the real raesone why you came to see me." Bakura pulled away after a few minutes when he needed air and roled his eyes managing to lift Mariku off him.

"I already told you, however, if you didin't like what I was doing, why did you let me continue? Why did you stay?" Mariku demanded, voice laceing with venom.

"I….because my body betrayed me." Bakura shook his head bending it down as anger radiated from his body. "You are trying to fuck me…." The raider began to feel salty liquid running down his face.

"To me, youwere acting like you enjoyed it. No, I am not going to rape you. Learn to trust me for once. I did save your life, don't you ever stop to think of why I did? Idiot, you are changing me…" Mariku held his hand to his face fearing he might break down.

"I didn't enjoy…pain…I was bleeding…" Bakura gripped his fist trying not to show his emotions, but he couldn't help it.

"You deserve it. As for pain, you savor it or else you would never cut yourself. You are not happy with yourself and that is why you do it. It makes you feel alive. Face it, you are a glutton for punishment. A masochist, a sadist, someone who longs to have others suffer but suffer himself." Mariku snarled, walking out on the broken down yami.

_I don't' deserve happiness, that bastard. I don't' care what happens to him. He is better off dead. Why did I fall for him anyway? Is it because he is beautiful and sexy and…Ahh! These emotions are cramping style. I must kill him, then they will go away._

Mariku thought though that dep down inside his dark heart he was having second thoughts.

Done with chapter 8. Please review.


	9. Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I knokw I always seem to make the yamis unhappy for what ever reason. I think they make a good pairing, but I don't want to rush it so that is why I seem to halt Bakura in getting closer to Mariku. Though I feel the IC was already gone out of OOC. Ok, I am allowing anonymous reviewers to review now because I am giving them a chance. But if I get FLAMED as in INSULTED for writing or anything NOT to do with constructive criticism then I will be forced to turn the anonymous review button off. I will also be forced to bash some characters that I don't like. PLEASE don't make me do this. I REPEAT! NO BASHING OR FLAMING ME OR THE STORY of the punctuation!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, but I own tapes, dvds, screen shots or Yugioh characters.

WARNING: May have some graphic/horror scenes. This is Bakura and Mariku we are talking about after all.

Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 9 Nightmare

Mariku flung his cape on the ground where a loud clang was heard, but he did not pay attention to it while he went to the fridge to drown out his emotions with a can of whip cream. The creamy, whipped, fluffy substance calmed him down a bit. As he was sucking it down out of the can, he flopped on the bed in a different angle. With his head facing the ceilng and the rest of his boyd dangling helplessy on the matress, he forced himself to look away from the black ceiling as his head almost it the floor as he happed to glance at a glitter of a shiny thing on the floor. He reached for it, but lost balance as his legs gave way from above him and he fell on his head in a twisted position.

"Ow…he better not be here…" Mariku grumbled as he rolled out of his odd angle and cracked his sore neck a few times before crawling toward the gold object. He grasped it and carefully studied it when his vision was more focused. It didn't take him long to realize this was the Millenium Ring.

"How did this get here?" He wondered as he guessed it must have snagged it on his cloak while he was seducing the robber.

An evil deranged psychotic smile crossed his face. Yami Bakura was no longer protected. That meant he could kill him. Mariku grinned darkly as he pulled the ring closer to him as he slid his tongue out and licked the outer edges and then the center piece of the triangle with the eye in the middle. After doing this his eyes of lavender turned dark as he threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

"This time you will die tomb robber." Yami Malik placed the ring around his neck. He reached for his cloak and put the chain around his neck with the cloak attached. He then sealed the ring under his cloak collar out of view of anyone seeing it.

"Big mistake imbecile," the ring hissed as it glowed brightly and then began to burrow itself into the yami's skin.

Blood was dripping from the yami's chest, but this did not phase Yami Malik as he pulled out his Millenium Rod and desisted the power of the Millenium Ring. The ring, however, thought of an alternative as it began to glow luminously as the dark shadows began to swarm Mariku and drain him of his power. Mariku gought the resistance as he growled at this intrusion and the eye on his forehead gleamed and like a controlled ray the spark of the light began to fight the ring and burn it until the power subsided.

"Nice try, Spirit of the Ring. That ambush just encourages me more to feed you in the darkness of the shadows of the endless night." Yami no Malik smirkedd as he without hesitation stalked off out of his room.

(Bakura's Room)

Yami no Bakura lay on his bed clutching his chest as he had felt the burning sensation in his heart from the Millenium Ring, however, he knew that Ryou would feel it more since the hikari was in control of his own body. Carefully, breaching his host's mind he found out that Ryou had some how been shielded from this attack. Sighing to himself he closed his eyes.

He scowled as his thoughts were resulted to him thinking of the other yami and what he said about his addictive pleasure and means of torture upon himself, instead of revenge and what sort of attach he could use against him. He did not care, nor would he ever. To get away from the emotions and other insecurities he was pianed to live with were worth punishment. He shook his head. As hard as he tried, the feelings of him of wanting the other would no leave him. They wer th reason he had tried to run away from him. He was beginning to fall for Mariku and was angry with himself.

"Why can't I just get rid of him?…If I had my own body he wouldn't be able to catch me so easily." Yami Bakura clenched his fist as he rolled around on his bed. "Why was I cursed to be this way? Wretched Pharaoh, this is your fault."

/Yami, what's wrong? I feel that you are upset/

**Nothing is wrong.**

/Don't give me that. I know something is bothering you./

**It does not concern you.**

/It's Mariku, isn't it/

**Ryou, stay out of MY thoughts.** Bakura was beginning to get annoyed.

/Stop denyig it. I know you love him deep down inside./

I DO NOT! What a sick thing to say. Just because my body betrays me doesn't mean I feel anything for that lost soul. Don't you get it? I want to rid of him!

Bakura heard nothing more so he guessed that his hikari had finally gotten the message as he tried to relax once again. All his life he had thought that love was a weakness. It always was in his eyes, but now that he rejected the one who expressed his feelings for him in the best way he could, the most unlikeyl person, the thief began to feel guilt in his soul. Sure he himself had feelings, but he wasn't sure how to express them. He was alone in his lifetime and because of it he never wanted anyone around him. Ryou was the only exception since he lived with him. At times Bakura thought of being with him, but then because of theif differences and sharing a body it would never work. Ryou had Malik and Bakura was happy for him. Bakura didn't need anyone, or didn't think he would need anyone. There was no one would fit to his calibur except Mariku. Bakur was afraid and knew that the other spirit was dangerous, unpredictable, and could not be trusted, but also seem to want him. Perhaps it could work, though deep down he was terrified.

A shadow came towards him as he was far too lost in his thoughts to even notice the silhouette standing behind him. Yami Bakura pulled out his knife for security reasons as the lights dimmed, then blacking out. The spirit began to shake a bit as he covered himself.

His blood ran cold as he reached for the cotton polyester fashion and once he touched it, it fell over. His keen ears heard a creaking noise as he glared into the darkness and within the shadow he saw a hanger and the clothed body which only resembled his clothes that had fallen on the floor.

The white haired spirit relaxed as he put the shirt on and gripped his knife firmly to his chest as his breathing was vibrating as he starred and scrambled to his bed and glued his eyes to the while to the hanger while draping the blanket over him. The coldness began to seep into his body.

Why am I still afraid? Maybe I am shaking because of the coldness. It's not like someone is foolish enough to stalk me…

Before he could return to reality, a dark shadow loomed over him and felt a tightness run through his veins and pressure shot to his lungs causing his breathing to become difficult, and suffer by each breath he took. Constriction ran through his body reminding him of the fight with the monster, but worse. He breathed in the hot air as he struggled against being smothered and pinned down by a heavy object as he tried to break free. The blindness of the dark normally didn't phase him, but he had no control over it, therefore, fear had gradually developed in him with full force. He had experience thid fear only once in his lifetime and the nightmare began to haunt him.

"Go away…" He choked out feeling his body begin to shut down from the loss of oxygen.

"Not until you die…" a deep raspy voice of the shadow tightened its hold on his throat pushing him further into the mattress.

"Never…" the tomb robber coughed and with his awoken body clutched his dagger with his left hand and struck it into the attacker hoping to hear a piercing scream as it sliced through his egyptian blanket.

All was silent as he glance around the room seeing nothing, but darkness. Through the crack of the blanket before he ripped it he identified that the intruder had blonde hair. In his mind he was still choking as the tight grip was trying to snap his neck. The experience was not an illusion but a nightmare that was real and never in his life had he been this weak or afraid. He knew who was behind this, the one who he feared from his long prison, but he would pay.

(Ryou's Room)

Ryou had felt the fear from his yami and was about to contact him when Malik bounded into his room and hid in the comforter covering his head.

"Malik, are you okay?" Ryou blushed, his arms reaching out and holding the other hikari in his arms protectively while rocking him back and forth.

"Not really…I think my yami has just gone nuts again." Malik explained not bothering to look at Ryou at all.

"What's wrong?" Ryou held the other boy tighter.

"I did something to them. With this," Malik pushed a book with his foot that he was hiding and tossed it at Ryou who opened it curiously.

"This is a spell book." Ryou cocked his eye brows in confusion. "Where did you get this from?"

"I got it from my sister's room. I was hoping to separate ourselves from our yamis." Malik looked away again.

"How do you do that?" Ryou asked scratching his head and looking at the strange letters and scribbled pages that didn't even make sense to him.

"There are options the toher has to lose his viriginity." Malik sighed, "I take it that neither of them are virgins, so I…"

"Malik, what did you do?" Ryou shook Malik hoping he would answer him, but the hikari seemed reluctant to do so.

(Bakura's room)

Mariku laughed evily, his voice echoing throughout the thief's room as he eyed the white haired yami who was shaking nervously as he backed up against the bed post. Quietly Mariku surrounded him as the darkness continued to conseal his body so the robber spirit could not see him. The evil spirit smirked pulling the other spirit away from the bedpost that he was desperately clinging onto doward to the middle of the bed. Mariku clawed at Bakura's wrist until the forcing the knife out of Bakura's limp fingers was in his grasp. His cold eyes starred down hard at the raider with intimidating anger.

"I should kill you, but giving you excruciating pain quenches my thirst. Before long, you will either beg me to stop or continue. It doesn't matter to me how you will die. The darkness is waiting…" Yami no Malik sliced Bakura's own dagger into the former theif king's arm, letting the blood flow out to make matters worse, the psycho licked it up feeling the tenseness swell up in the tomb raider's body.

"If you want to kill me then just do. Stop playing around. Why do you continue to make me suffer?" Yami no Bakura cried out in a real quiet voice as he was trying to hold back his emotions.

Yami no Malik snickered as he watched the expression on the yami turn to rage with a mix of fear and resentment. He then turned the knife letting it slash at Bakura's shirt and then at his chest drawing crimson lines on it. He flipped Yami Bakura onto his front and wrote a message on his back in blood. Yami Bakura refused to scream out as he fel the deep marks impale in his skin.

"I am only teaching you of what you have done to me. What's the matter? I thought you loved pain more than anything. Isn't that what why you hurt yourself, or is to to prevent weakness…" Yami no Malik hissed, unhappy that his victime was not screaming out in agony.

"Why I do it is NONE of your business. What the hell did you write on my back?" Yami no Bakura growled as he forced himself up to look in the mirror. "I BELONG TO DARKNESS?" He read as anger began to swallow his yamis soul as he fixated it on Yami no Malik.

"What's wrong, you don't like my little present?" Yami no Malik sympathetically fake that he was hurt by showing it in his eyes.

"You bastard…you will not live to see the next life." Yami Bakura's evil demeanor returned as his eyes which were now adjusted to the darkness of his room.

"I would like to see you try. Remember, your pitiful Millenium Ring has no power." Yami no Malik laughed as he knew the reason why it wouldn't work. The poor fool didn't realize that he had it.

"We'll see Mariku who has the last laugh. It may seem that my ring, the same you stole from me has no power, but with me in the presence of it…You will find out…" Yami no Bakura laughed hysterically as the Millenium Ring around Mariku's neck sparked to life.

"This can't be happening. Last time when I had it, your power didn't even respond."

"That is because I was unconscious. You know the duel we hand when you used ONE TURN KILL on me? You thought you got rid of me, but sadly you didn't." Yami Bakura snickered confronting the other as while enjoying himself with the other yami's confusement.

"Damn…" Yami no Malik found himself frozen as Yami no Bakura's Millenium Ring disabled him to use his own item against him. The swirling yellow energies had him in place.

"I will enjoy this." Yami Bakura smiled. He would prolongue the pain until he felt the yami couldn't handle anymore. He knew the other enjoyed pain but he wasn't convinced as he began to beat the other yami in the stomach and kick him in the chest. He twisted Yami Malik's hands in the wrong direction behind his back attempting to break them when curiously he met his eyes as he saw something he had never seen before.

"Don't you touch that." Yami Malik warned noticing the other spirit was looking at the tatoo's on the yami's tan back as he put a finger on them.

"Why no? Are you sensitive to this? Self-conscious at least?" Bakura smirked knowing he had found another weakness. "Hmm…These things seem familiar. Where have I seen these before?" The spirit continued to slide his hand and fingers among them trying to visualize and find some kind of sign.

Yami Malik looked behind himself the best he could and hissed loudly. For some reason the touches he was feeling began to make him subtle in mood, but his body was tense each time the tomb raider did this. He thought he was doing this to spite him.

"The museum has the same carvings except these only have the god monsters and then on top it has the eagle's wing. But where is the rest of it? The Pharaoh and the Priest. Maybe they are imprinted…" Yami Bakura began to feel along the yami's clothed lower half body, but stopped not wanting Mariku to think of a different thought.

"They are the Pharaoh's memory, don't mess with it or you will do Malik harm as well." Mariku answered in a dark tone.

"The Pharaoh's memory…So this is what Malik was hiding from me." Bakura clutched his teeth tightly as he pinched Marikus' back who cried out in pain.

"Ow!" Mariku howled out wishing the yami would let his guard down just once so he could teach him a lesson.

"It all makes sense, but you seem vulnerable if I touch it." Bakura just in despite rolled a finger on the middle of the back of Mariku and watched the stiffness of the muscles.

"Release me. Fight fair." Mariku commanded.

"No, I want you to suffer." Yami Bakura hissed as with the Millenium Ring pushed Mariku around like a doll and he used his magic creating a voodoo doll that resembled Mariku. The powers pinned him to the bed where his back was showing.

"You won't get away with this." Mariku told him as he tried to break out of the control, but he could not reach his Millenium Rod because Bakura was holding it.

"I already have." Bakura's psychotic personality revealed itself as he grabbed the candle on the manor and put a drop of the was on the doll.

Mariku hissed as his back was burning from the reaction of the toy. Bakura smirked happily as he jumped on him much like a predator and began to lick his back. There was nothing Mariku could do and had no choice, but to watch and feel his own nightmare develop as the elusive tomb raider allowed him no mercy.

"You will get bored." Mariku ignored the pain as he tried to withstand it, but the soreness of his back caused by the was and fire was making him immobile.

"No, I live to torture people physically and emotionally. What can you do to stop me? I am in control of you in body and mind." Bakura laughed as he dug his knee into the small of Mariku's back. He then clawed Mariku's back and hearing the yami beneath him squeal out in excruciating pain, made the yami even more glad.

"I guess we do have that in common." Mariku answered to himself and he was cursing his his native tongue.

"Huh? No, we are nothing like. You nearly killed me.." Bakura bit the doll's leg for that comment. "You are lucky I don't have pen needles. Then you would be really feeling it." He was now sitting cross legged on Mariku's back now.

"You are so stupid…Why would I kill someone who I adore?" Mariku admitted openly hoping the yami would change his mind and let him go.

"You adore me? I don't believe that. You seduce me because you want to take it away from me."

"No, I don't. I already told you I wouldn't. If I had no passion for you, I would have killed you a long time ago. You ever wonder why I kep the Millenium Ring at that time?"

"So you could taunt the Pharaoh?" Bakura shakes his head. Something or someone was stopping him. His fingers actually throbbig as he felt the Millenium Rod slipping through his fingers. "I don't care. I don't want this. We are enemies, not lovers."

Mariku shakes his head as in regret. He felt a reasonable amount of energy befall him and he could not understand where it was coming from. He looked at Bakura who had more power than ever.

"Mariku, its time that we end this senseless game." Bakura raised te rod over his head and pressed it down.

Ah ha! I finally was able to make a cliff hanger! End of Chapter 9. Please review.


	10. Unfortunate Events

Thanks for the reviews guys. The buttong for anonymous reviewers is working now. Just follow the rules from the page before this one. I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything its just that I don't like it when people flame stories. I wanted to get the message across. Yes, I like to cause suspense when I can, but sometimes it doesn't work that way.

Yep it was my intention to malke Malik soft like. I think I really softened Mariku as well, didn't mean to make this into a death fic, but it depends on the reviewers. Also if anyone has any sotries or any updated stories I would love to read them if I haven't. Yugioh related only.

Disclaimer: Never own Yugioh. Seriously, does every chapter need a disclaimer?

Chapter 10

(Flashback before Bakura has the dagger)

"Ryou, I have to do this or else we will be cursed to be with them forever. That means being their slave and tormented whenever they feel like it. When we are separate they won't be able to do as much." Malik tried to reason with his lover as he pulled the book away from him.

Ryou shook his head. The pros were being seperated had good advantages, but then again. Such as going where he wanted, seeing his other friends, not having to be locked up in his soul room, etc. Of course the cons the little hikari began to think of what Bakura could do to him once he was free from his control. Bakur wouldn't need him anymore and could most likely do away with him. Or worse, Bakura and Mariku could team up.

"What if they decide to rule the world together? Chaos would spread throughout Domino. Think about it, no one would be able to stop them. I don't want to be responsible for the freedom of those two demon yamis. I would never forgive myself.""Ryou let go of Malik's shirt as he turned his head at the crack of the door as his silver bangs covered his eyes.

"You mean conquer it?" Malik shook his head as he placed his hand on Ryou's palm and began to rub it in consolement. "I doubt that could ever happen since they hate each other and probably would end up killing each other."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Mariku seems to care for Bakura in his odd little way."

"How do you know?" Malik wondered, looking into his lover's eyes. The hikari knew that Mariku like Bakura but how did Ryou know?

"Just the way he sounded protective over him. Before, he wanted nothing, but the end of mankind, but…." Ryou responded as Malik raised his hand and brushed Ryou's bangs out of his eyes.

"It's okay. I noticed he has changed, but I don't know if your yami has." Malik sighs, kissing Ryou on the cheek. "How about this. We let them have their own bodies, but still be connected to them? That way we can stop them if we have to. We will finally have our own life."

"Okay, that sounds fair. Just promise you own't let anything bad happen to me if the spell back fires." Ryou said in a worried tone.

"Ryou, I assure you that nothing will happen. I love you. You are so cute and beautiful." Malik said a dream like voice as he began to kiss Ryou tenderly on the lips and pushed on the bed while lashing his tongue about in Ryou's mouth.

"I love you too Malik. One question, before we lose ourselves in each other's eyes." Ryou began to moan as he got up on top of Malik who was kissing him passionately.

"Yes, my love?" Malik played with Ryou's hair, twirling it between his fingers lovingly. He tangled himself on the pallid hikari's hips.

"Do you know where are yamis are?" Ryou giggled at the nick name he was given.

"I have no idea." Malik replied as if he was tramatized by Ryou's beauty but then reality hit him. "Oh shit. I better perform the spell quickly or else they may try to interfere." Malik quickly took the book out and started skimming through the pages.

"What? How would they know?"

"They are spirits, remember?" Malik answered in warning. "They don't want us to be happy, but miserable."

"I can't wait." Ryou grabbed Malik cheerfully by the arm as they got off the bed and started dancing across the room while holding hands in a circle and chanted, "We are going to be free."

Malik and Ryou then started jumping on the water bed in enjoyment. For the first time in their lives they were truly happy.

Nonetheless, none of them noticed the Millenium Ring around Ryou's neck glowed. **So, you are hoping to get rid of us? Not if I can help it.**

(End of flashback)

Malik shot straight up out of the bed as he felt a jold in his heart that caused him to slip onto the ground, and was breathing heavily. His eyes were havy and he could scarcely see the blurred figure of the white haired Ryou whose panicked face seemed to be clouded with tears. Malik coughed some blood up as he found that it was impossible to get up to his feet. He just layed there like he was dying as water collected on his face and his skin color turned pale.

"Malik, what's wrong?" Ryou shed some more tears as he picked him up gently, carassing his head and cheek. "You're cold."

The blonde hikari closed his eyes, but then opened them as he shook his head, trying to get his vision to clear. Ryou tried to remain strong for his friend and lover. "It's Mariku, he's hurt and If eel our link being severed. I feel his pain." Malik spoke quietly.

"No, he is only a spirit."

"He is still part of me." The blonde-haired egyptian boy then forced his eyes to look at the book that had falled on the floor. "The book. You know how I told you I wanted to separate our yamis from our bodies? Well, I didn't tell you of the other option. There is death and virginity. Also, it would only work if they don't know about it. Or free will, sacrifice." Malik rose his eyes to look at Ryou, whose eyes were red and edgy from crying.

"No, I will not lose you because of my yamis cold-heartedness." Ryou stood back and closed his eyes and the Millenium Ring began to glow.

The magic began to heal Malik as he felt his color coming back, but then his strength began to drop. Ryou began to cry again though anger was coursing through his veins. He was determined to stop this from happening in any means necessary.

"Your…yami…is interferring…and somehow…it is making him…stronger. For…whatever reason…"

"Don't worry Malik. I am going to save you." Ryou told him. "I promise." Ryou closed his eyes as he focused on bringing his yami to his sould room. Within a few minutes he was whisked into the depths fo his own dark consciousness. However, Bakura refused to budge.

(Ryou's soul room)

Yami Bakura for a minutes was so close to ending Mariku's life when all of a sudden he felt Ryou talking to him in his head and telling him that he couldn't continue his gruesome act.

/Yami, you have gone too far. I will NOT let you kill Malik./

**Why does it matter? You are not going to get rid of me. EVER.**

/You are so stupid if you don't think Malik means the world to me. You are so selfish. For years you have tormented me by using my body like a puppet, but then you also cared for me and now you are doing the one thing that will make me hate you and make me miserable again. If you go through with this, I will NEVER forgive you/

**I don't care if you ever forgive me. How dare you interfere, you sneaky rat? Mariku is a plague to me. If you think us seperating is going to change my mind of how you feel then you are sadly mistaken.**

/I want my own life back. Its for the best. Malik and I agreed upon it. Besides, I know that you want your own body./

**I do. I just don't want to feel more human than I already do. Mortals are weak.**

/Were you never human/

**Yes, and that is why I am a sadistic, vengeful craving maniac!**

Ryou was silent for a second as he began to understand that his yami was not happy with himself which could be the reason why he tormented people for the fun of it. Perhaps he had something bad happen to him in his lifetime.

/I'm sorry to hear that, but my life was taken away from me when my sister and mom died, and I hardly see my father who is always out on business. His last visit was when he gave the Millenium Ring to me and you then started taking over my body and making me into a dummy. I got over it though, but it never stopped hurting. Because of YOU, I had to move to switch to different schools and never was allowed to make any friends because YOU made sure they all suffered if they got near me. Thankfully, I made friends with Yugi and his gang that YOU tried to break up also, but you failed. Then I met Malik through you being partners with him./

There was a long silence through Yami Bakura's mind link as he looked down at the body that he had stabbed before answering again.

**Enough with your rambling. What the hell are you trying to say, besides that you want your life back. Idiot, don't you know I don't exist without you? Do you honestly think that if this stupid spell didn't work then where would I be? Locked in the Shadow Realm for eternity. I don't want that and neither do I want to care for another living person.**

/You were happy with me when I found someone and now you try to take it away because you are afraid of being alone again. That's not fair./

Yami Bakura growled through his teeth knowing that it was true. He was afraid of being along again. When sharing a body with Ryou head had company, but now he did not want to lost it. Of course he would never admit it.

**I was fine until Mariku admitted how he felt towards me. You imbecile, he is my enemy. For three years I have wanted revenge for what he did to me. Now, finally I can kill him, but now you…you step in and sotp me because you love his weak hikari, Malik. **

Ryou was about to lose his temper and wanted to strangle Yami Bakura, if he could strangle a voice, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. So, instead he began to read his yami's thoughts through the past days that even Yami Bakura didn't eve know. He would have to stand up to his yami and use his weakness against him. It was the right thing to do. He could not cower forever in a corner.

/You can't say you don't care for Mariku, because I know that in your heart you do. You saved his life when he nearly drowned. You even made love to him. How is that not caring/

Yami Bakura is shocked to hear these thoughts and cursed himself for not stupifying Ryou's mind when he had the chance.

**The mushy feeling 'love' is a different thing than lust which is fake love.**

/You are sick. I can't believe I have such a cold blooded bastard for a yami. Sometimes I feel that having Mariku as a yami would be better than having you. At lease he is showing his feelings and comforts Malik when he needs it. You only comfort me on your own terms. Oh, and another think, Malik is not weak. YOU are! You can't even let go of a stupid grudge that happened a long time ago. I'm sick of this conversaiton, but I am going to save Malik before you kill him. If you don't like it then kill me also. I would rather die and be with him than be in part of your hatred universe./

(Ryou's room)

Ryou closed the link as he pulled himself out of the depths of his mind and into his room as he blinked and looked at Malik's condition. He was a little stronger than before, but he looked at Ryou sadly.

"Malik?" Ryou asked in an almost calm manner. He noticed that light had fallen on him. Some strange force was healing him. Malik somehow was struggling and fighting back tears.

One the light was gone, Ryou saw that his best friend and lover was deeply healed. He reached over, glomped him and kissed him all over.

"We're free." Malik said with a small smile across his face as he got to his feet.

"That's great news." Ryou held the other's hand and was bout to prance around until he saw Malik began to break down. He was not satisfied. The hikari held his knees tightly against him as he looked at the floor until he was finaly answered his boy friend.

"He's gone. Sacrificed himself to save me." Malik's head buried itself in Ryou's chest as water began to fall on Ryou's back. "It's horrible. Now I feel only half of my soul. Your yami will pay for this Ryou. Mark my words." Malik felt the embrace on him tighten.

"Isn't there a way to reverse what we did?" Ryou tried to hold back his own tears to be strong for his friend.

"No, but he could only come back…through free will of that lousy spirit of the ring…"

"What do you mean? I thought you said…." Ryou went to his desk and got a tissue box and brought it towards the bed.

"Ryou, I didn't tell you everything. The spell has qualifications, but it also has consequences. It's like a love spell except it can separate beings if they wish to be. It wouldn't be able to be performed unless they were in the same room, one has to admit how they feel truly about the other person, it doesn't need to be in words necessarily. We meet the qualifications, but our yamis have to be the same way. It is true they were in the same room, Mariku admitted to Bakura, but then your yami nearly killed mine and nealry screwed up the spell so my darker half sacrificed himself so I wouldn't die with him. Sacrifice was one of the options I mentioned earlier, so it worked partly."

"I still don't understand." Ryou game Malik a skeptical puzzled look.

"So, in other words we are free, but your yami isn't. Therefore you aren't either. I hate to say this, but it is up to the will of the Spirit of the Ring. It's his fate and yours." Malik confessed.

(Bakura's Room)

Yami no Bakura was in shock as he finally was able to gather his thoughts of what Ryou had said to him. He never thought that Ryou had thought of him that way. The words had hurt emotionally, but he was not about to break down. It was like a slap to the face, literally. The Spirit of the Ring screamed out mentally. He was stronger than that. He kept his feelings locked inside like he always had. He never thought that Ryou had such guts to stand upt him like that. Oh Bakura was thinking of punishing him for his insolence. More nightmares and beatings and nearly maimment for his hikari. There was nothing that could utter or break his spirit of who he was. He like who he was or thought he did.

After composing himself, his eyes starred down at the body lying motionless below him with the magic no longer restrained he pulled out the Millenium Rod from Mariku's back as he realized he did kill Mariku. At first he was glad for finally getting rid of the one who had tormented him those last three years. It felt good. It was one of his wishes to kill his enemies, but then something inside of him snapped. It wasn't the same. The feeling was gone The desire to kill was not as appetizing as the desire to avenge. It was over. He had nothing left to do. His plan was completed. He did not know what to do with himself. He was too worked up to go after the Pharaoh next. Was it worth it?

"Mariku….I'm….what have I do?…" Yami Bakura placed his head on Mariku's chest and began to cry, just letting his emotions go. "Take me out of this world." He closed his eyes as he felt his spirit drift away from his body.

**No, this is not my fault. The darkness within me did this to him. I just couldn't control it. Damn it. You stupid spirit, why did you have to be so…I can't say it…**

(Shadow Realm)

The eeire climate fo overwhelming darkness seemed enlightened as another soul's thoughts had entered its domain. The create was observing watching and it growled in anger. Lost souls in this realm viewed it as a mirror and could see the outside world.

"It seems the darkness in his heart is not that great, but he will do nicely."

"Leave him alone. He's mine. I saw him first and if you wish to betray me then I will have you destroyed. This is my realm after all. I control it. I was born from it. You might as well call me the king of it." The voice hissed from behind the black creature.

"He is alone now. What do ou want with him anyway?" The eel creature asked before it slithered away.

"His death."

End of chapter 10. I think this was a weird chapter, but you guys will have to find out who the other stranger is next time. Perhaps some of you already know. Until next time. Please review.


	11. Trying to Escape from the Shadows

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are great. Originally Chapter 10 was supposed to be called Unfortunate Events and now has been changed. I don't know what happened to cause the word processor to leave it out. I mean the story gets spell checked, but for some reason it is screwing up my chapters. I only noticed it when I checked the story in the website. It's annoying, but it seems the stupid processor is messed up. Please don't worry about the spelling. It will be fixed when it can.

Disclaimer: If I did owe Yugioh that other show wouldn't have been its replacement.

Chapter 11

Trying to escape from the Shadows

Yami Bakura had successfully materialized in the Shadow Real and quivered a bit as he always remembered that the realm was always cold and the black spirits would haunt his every step just to risk a change to get out of its eternal void. He hated this place with a passion. It was where he was imprisoned 3,000 years ago when he was eternally sacrificed into the Millenium Ring. The realm was overwhelming and he knew that if he had appeared unprotected that he would have no chance of escaping the swirling colors of doom. The colors of the realm were a distraction for any soul; a deadly trap. If an individual dared to stare long enough the shadows would take over their body.

"I hate this place. Mariku, where the hell are you?" Yami Bakura growled as he ran through the endless void of darkness. "You told me that you were born from this realm so why is it so hard to find you in this suffocating realm?"

Yami no Bakura grumbled and tried to kick some of the spirits that were starring at him like he was an appetizer. "Get lost before I send the Darkness after you." He shouted blasting the lost souls away with his hand.

After a few hours of searching he finally came to something that looked like a figure struggling in the darkness. The silhouetted creatures were on him and biting, curled against the body tightly and sucking up his energy. The figure had dark clothes and the white haired yami could see the dim light of the Millenium Eye on the victim's forehead. The Spirit of the Ring knew who this was.

"Mariku!" Bakura steered right into the shadows as if they were hungry vultures pecking at their dead prey. "Get off him, you slimy energy sucking parasites."

After a few minutes of tainting the shadows Yami Bakura screened his hand on the strings of the energy that was draining Mariku of his power and ripped them off of him. He then noticed the grim expression on the spirit's face.

"Where's Malik?"

"I sacrificed myself so he wouldn't have to come to this realm." Mariku glared his lavender eyes making the tomb robber nervous, as he looked in the other direction in the pure nothingness. "Why did you even bother to rescue me after having the pleasure to kill me for the fun of it?"

"I…couldn't stop…something inside me…the seed of evil…" Bakura admitted very slowly, but then he blurted out when Mariku rolled his eyes impatiently at the robber's stuttering. "It's not the same without you."

"I never thought that you would miss me. I think your pride just dropped halfway." Mariku replied in sarcasm and then turned towards the thief. "Don't give me that bull shit. You came became my hikari asked you to bring me back."

"No, I came of my own free will. "Yami Bakura replied bluntly, then he had his eyes scan the environment. "Look, we'll talk when we get back. We have to leave NOW! This realm is dangerous. There is this one guy who preys on souls…" The thief spirit grabbed Mariku's arm, who pulled it back.

"I am not afraid of this so called God of Darkness. Have you forgotten that this realm was where I was created as well?"

"Yami Malik, I know that you are a shadow spirit, but this guy has extraordinary powers. He is the reason that the Pharaoh sealed himself in the puzzle. This demon takes over my thoughts and mind sometimes. I am part of his soul."

"The darkness exists in everyone. It is like the devil. It is everywhere, but you are the guinea pig because you gave up your life of what happened to your people. You thought that if you became part of him it would avenge their death."

"You know? That's weird because before you were mocking me." Yami Bakura crossed his arms though a grimace expression befell him.

"You would think so. Thought I wanted to get a rise out of you." Mariku laughed as he jumped on the robber playfully and started to massage his shoulders as he tried to pull down his pants.

Yami Bakura almost gave it, but then he remembered where they were.

"Mariku, for a minute you can think before letting the snake out of the cage." Bakura shoved him off. "Damn those hormones of yours."

"I can't help it. You know that I feel for you." Mariku smirked as he kissed the thief on the lips while rolling on top of him again.

"Why can't I stay made with you?" Bakura muttered as he forced himself to try to buck Mariku off him. Unfortunately, Mariku thought it meant something else. "You think having a relationship is purely on sex?"

"Because you feel the same way. Yes!" Mariku answered getting a little bit frisky as he once again began to undo the white haired Egyptian spirit's pants once again.

"That's insane. I…We will not fuck in the Shadow Realm. Ow…don't do that." Bakura gritted his teeth together. "It feels weird."

"What's wrong? Are you still self-conscious that someone might be watching? You were the one who wanted it." Mariku moved his head to the side to avoid getting kicked in the mouth.

"Stop it. You're hurting me." Yami Bakura struggled though his breathing became heavy and shaky as he held his tears back feeling violated.

Yami Bakura remembered that he would have some kind of anxiety attack or stone cold fear whenever someone tried to get too close to him. In the past, he almost experienced the same thing when he was alone and someone tried to force him, but he was lucky and was able to get away. During that experience he was afraid to go near anyone again.

"I was only trying to make you comfortable. I hadn't even begun," Mariku hissed, but then allowed the yami to pull on his pants when he saw how unhappy he was.

"Forget about it. Let's get out of here." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes as he focused on leaving the realm, but he did not know that Mariku still had his Millenium Ring. "Oh great…somebody took my Millenium Ring. Now we are stuck here." The spirit pouted.

"I have the Millenium Rod…no wait Malik has it. Damn…" Yami Malik shouted, his voice echoed along the void. He had forgotten that he still had the ring around his neck, which was covered by the cloak collar and under his muscle shirt.

"We are vulnerable now. We can't get out of this place without the Millenium Items. If we are not careful then the shadows will eat away at our bodies." Yami Bakura replied in a dejected state and without realizing it cuddled in fear close to Mariku whose grip on him tightened as they heard a loud roar.

"How did you get in here in the first place?" Mariku questioned him as he sat down with the thief who found his way into his lap.

"I used the last of my Shadow magic. I only have a little left to ward away these hungry vultures. I need the ring to replenish my powers."

"I have never felt so much power before." Mariku swallowed as he buried his head in Bakura's chest.

It was unlike him to show this fear, but he couldn't help it.

The shadow crept forward, its heavy footsteps echoing in the spirit realm and each time it caused an earth shattering movement. It gradually felt the presence of another spirit in its domain and was aware of what this spirit wanted. He was expecting him. With an agitated hiss and growl it bared it's fangs as it surrounded the soul that had encountered the dark realm. Yami Bakura sneered at the shadow as he came into contact with the dark creature, which was five times his size. It's wings spread out and would have hit the yami in the face if he had not moved. The dark creature grunted as its other head that was part of its abdominal anatomy was peering down at the yami's soul with its glowing read eyes. It lowered its gruesome head in order not to intimidate the spirit with his height.

"I was expecting you Bakura. You do know the consequences of coming here, do you not?" The voice of Zork boomed as it licked at his lips.

(Ryou's house)

"I can't find Bakura anywhere." Ryou complained as he looked at Malik worriedly.

"I know…he must have gone to look for Mariku." Malik put his head down as he calmed Ryou down with his hand on his shoulder. He held up the voodoo doll that Bakura had.

"Where did you get that?" Ryou gasped at the sight of the tortured Mariku doll.

"From your yami's room. I am going to look at the book again. Maybe there is something we can do." Malik hoped as he went to his room to look for the magic book.

End of Chapter 11. I think it was too short. Please review.


	12. Pain and Realization

Once again, thanks for the reviews. It inspires me to write more chapters. Like I said, I will be getting writer's block soon, so when I do, I will be asking for suggestions on how to end the story so I can start with my others. I made a mistake in the last chapter. Ryou and Malik are supposed to be on a blimp and in Malik's room.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. I ownd a few things of Yugioh, like dvds, screenshots, posters, stickers, stories I have written, but that's it.

WARNING: A little bit of touching and half nakedness.

Chapter 12

Pain and Realization

Malik frantically tore his room apart by tossing everything on the floor and cursing to himself. He did not mean to throw the book down, but he was not a neat and organized person. Everyone in his family was, but Malik was a slob. Ryou backed up against the wall afraid of Malik's temper as he started throwing his clothes around and other miscellaneous things.

"Malik, you pig." Ryou giggled. Ryou's room was always clean and it was due to his life style when he lived back in Britain. Maybe it was another reason that his yami found his clothing appalling because it was always primmed and neat, like he were from the upper class of society.

Malik could care less since his home was once in a dark underground temple where he would never be able to see the dawn of day. Even today, Malik still purposely had his room messy. It was easier for him to find things that he needed.

"When I go to your house, it is always as neat as a pin; and if I dropped a pin, I would probably hear where it landed and find with ease. At least when I am in my house, I know where I put everything."

"Bakura tries to mess up my house, but I try to not let him. You two have that in common." Ryou rolled his eyes not wanting to argue for the matter. It had been a few days since their yamis' disappearance.

"That's true. If it weren't for you and Mariku, I wouldn't have anyone….I wonder what life style of living my yami would prefer." Malik laughed as he saw the magic book under his bed which he pulled out with difficulty after sneezing a few times because of the dust bunnies that had gathered under the bed.

The tan skinned egyptian immediately flipped through the pages and then threw it down in frusteration. The heavy book shattered the mirror. Ryou moved out of the way to escape the falling pieces of the glass that had broken off of the mirror.

"Let me guess. We can't do anything."

"Exactly. Maybe they are killing themselves over and over." Mariku huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly, the flopped down on his bed. "I have no connection with Mariku and its all because of your stupid asshole yami." Malik continued to fume.

"Bakura can't help it that he has a sinister personality. I'm sure they can come back on their own." Ryou tried to cheer him up as he cringed when he set his eyes on the Mariku doll that Malik was hugging.

"Ryou, my yami was banished to the Shadow Realm. There is no one way he can come back unless one of them has a millenium item." The light-blonde muttered as he stuffed his head under a pillow on the bed.

The silver light sighed as he had never imagined his yami could have such a sadistic side to him. Sure Bakura could be mean, but he never been so extreme. The doll looked like a replica of Mariku, only smaller, and was cut up and almost torn beyond recognition. "Bakura must really hate Mariku." Ryou said in a whisper.

"The way he feels towards this doll, is the way I fell towards him." Malik pulled out the Millenium Rod and chanted an egyptian spell he had memorized from the book. He concentrated and beamed when he had made another replica of the doll. Only this time, it resembled the thief.

Malik's hatred grew on him as he stabbed the doll in the arm with the blade of the Millenium Rod. The lighter side of Malik had secretly grown to hate the yami and discreetly wanted to get rid of him. It was the reason he wanted Ryou to have his own body back. He hated the yami because of the way he treated Ryou.

"I hate you." Malik once again was going to stab at the doll until Ryou saw what he was doing and tore it away from him.

"Don't do that. I told he can't help it." Ryou shouted and tackled Malik and punched him in the face, with the heat of the moment and all, but by accident none the less. He withdrew as soon has he realized what he had done to his lover.

"Why do you always protect that bastard?" Malik screamed out in rage, and pulled his fist back, edging on nearly hitting Ryou, but then he spotted the blood on the hikari's arm. "Oh shit, I forgot, you are still part of him." Malik looked into the closet and pulled out a first aid kit and quickly bandaged up Ryou's arm.

"Because everybody hates him except me." Ryou fought back tears as he cleaned off Malik's face with a rag that he had found out in the bathroom. "You don't know how many times he had wanted to commit suicide using my body. I have stopped him each time, but maybe that is why he acts like a murder."

"Ryou, haven't you thought that maybe he was born that way? I'm…sorry. I just miss Mariku. Sure he can be a nuisance, but I can't live without him. I'm not too happy with your yami right now." Malik confessed part of the truth. He knew that if he told Ryou his plan then the other hikari would stop him.

"I don't know what to think, but I know he is not happy with himself. Even after the fear he spreads in everyone, there seems to be something that he is longing for, but I can't figure it out. If I try to talk to him, he just hurts me. So I just let him have his way." Ryou too confessed as he leaned his head on Malik's shoulder; who pulled him into the bed.

"Everything is going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Malik promised, his fist clenched as he cuddled under the covers with Ryou, who slept soundly in his arms.

(Shadow Realm)

Yami Bakura glared at Zork with complete hatered and if the monster wasn't arroused by the negative emotions then he would have been afraid of him. The God of Darkness smiled darkly as he reached over and tried to pick up the souls that looked like mere instects from his point of view since he was the size of a fairy-tale giant. But Bakura bit the monster's hand as hard as he could and growled in his throat.

"Bakura, you don't really believe your puny energy can stand strong against the great Zork Necrophelious?" The monster cackled as it shot a fiery green blast at Bakura who scrambled out of the way quickly.

"Fuck off, you grotesque pile of putrid slime. Go back to the bowels of Hell where you originated from." Yami no Bakura replied in a sardonic tone as he observed Mariku who rushed out in no direction hoping to escape the demon.

"You idiot. This is his realm, he will catch you even if you try to escape." Bakura caught up with Mariku and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back.

"Leave me alone, bastard. You are the reason I am here." Mariku growled as he threw Bakura off his back and kicked him in the ribs.

Yami Bakura growled knowing that the influence of Zork had gotten to the blonde spirit. The spirit was not used to the realm even if he was born in it. He had not adapted to his dark energies or atmosphere in a long time and the monster was feeding on his negative emotions. Yami no Bakura knew that they had to find a way out of this realm before the effects could also get to him. He had a good mind to just leave the other yami to suffer in the claws of Zork, but then that would be defeating his purpose for coming to the Shadow Realm in the first place.

"I would have never tortured you if you hadn't tried to suffocate me." Yami Bakura shouted back as he looked over and saw the monster running after them. "Oh, that is just great." He said sarcastically as he picked himself up, tripped Mariku and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and making a mad dash into the never ending realm.

"Put me down. I can walk." Mariku grumbled.

"You are too slow. You are also very heavy. Get rid of some of that gold."

"No way, you lose the trench coat! You might trip up because it is swaying in the wind and falling towards your feet."

"Shut up or I will personally hand you over to Zork." Yami Bakura gritted his teeth trying very hard to drown out Mariku's complaints and the clawing at his back.

He continued to run, for fifteen minutes, until the muscles on his back began to give way and with the weight on his shoulders it was slowing him down. He collapsed and could bring himself to get up again. Mariku collapsed on top of him and was breathing as hard as he.

"Looks like we're goners." Yami no Bakura rose his eyes from being thrown on his stomach as he glanced through his bangs and realized that the monster was above him, smirking, fangs bared as it cackled evily and reached down to pick them up.

"Give in to the hatred Bakura. It is the only way you can live." Zork picked up Bakura with his skeleton like fingers and squeezed him as hard as he could, laughing when he heard the yami scream out in terror and pain. He then threw him to the ground and immediately began flipping him with his finger as the yami was flung through the air.

"You should have never experience feelings for this weekling or else I would have spared your life. Zork has no feelings and you betrayed me thief." Zork tossed him around a few more times and the eel like shadows bore their fangs as well, hoping to devour the thief's soul and body once Zork was done torturing him before he was about to crush him with his foot.

"Don't you dare, you demon," Bakura warned trying to concentrate with a well arm attack that he was summoning power to his hand. He was very weak right now, but was not about to die lying on his back.

Mariku covered his eyes, angry with himself, for letting himself be vulnerable to this thing he had only heard of once in the Shadow Realm. He had not expected this at all. During this time a glow began to surround him drawing the monster away when a burning energy disc shot through its arm. The ray of light the shot through vertically and horizontally into the god's body. The monster growled out in anger as it also howled out in pain from the light and stomped away, disappearing into the shadows.

"Bakura, I think I found a way to-"

"Don't say anything." Yami Bakura hissed and was angry that he had been rescued when he did not need to be. "You had no way to attack the monster and you didn't even try." The thief spirit couldn't believe how stupid the other spirit acted at times.

"I saved your life, you ungreatful bastard."

"I didn't ask for help, nor did I want it from a sould that must be happy to be home or manifested into a child's body at the age of 10."

"Watch it. You don't know what the hell I have been through to gain control over him." Mariku tried to not show the hurt in his eyes as he had never seen this yami this angry with him. "Though I found out your plan."

"What plan?"

"Why you seduced me and fucked me."

Yami Bakura starred at Yami Malik as if puzzled with a sense of regret as he walked around the realm, pacing back and forth. "Then tell me what my intentions are." He challenged.

"You are just using me. If you wanted to leave me in this realm what is the real reason you didn't?" Mariku answered quietly.

"Fine. The truth is that I have a strange passion for you. It didn't feel the same and I missed you." Yami Bakura reached over and pulled Mariku into a deep kiss which startled the other yami and he fell back on his butt.

Yami Bakura smirked and leaped on the other yami and began littering him with kisses. His tongue forced its way down to Mariku's who dominated it. The thief nuzzled Mariku's chest, purring contently and then started to rub against his neck until he felt his head touching something that was clanging against the yami's chest.

"What was that?" Yami Bakura narrowed his brows in astonishment as he mistakenly had Mariku flip him over in distraction.

"It doesn't matter. I have you and that is all that I want." Mariku purred, his hand playing with Bakura's hair as he pulled at it and then let is slid through his fingers.

"You really are a sly demon." Yami Bakura seemed content as well. He wrapped his arms around the psychopath who looked up at him.

Smirking, he kissed the other yami roughly on the lips while restraining himself from taking off his clothing. He was only feeling him. Yami Bakura bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning as he was lost in the jolt of pain and the pleasure that the other was expressing towards him. Yami no Malik was rough and liked it that way. He began to bite and lick Yami Bakura's neck and then his tongue would play against his chest as he lifted it over the thief's head. The only thing that remained was Yami Bakura's pants and his trench coat because Yami Malik thought the other looked sexy with it on.

Both yamis did not know how to be gentle so the pleasure of pain was soothing to them as they tolerated the others fiery advances, but of course Yami Bakura would not allow Yami Malik to do it to him as he would force him off and then get back on the blonde yami. He only wished that he had his dagger with him. Pain was driving to the core through his mind as he wanted his victim to express it.

A glow soon started to gather around them as they felt their bodies disapper. As they were busy making out and wrestling to dominate the other they didn't notice the voices or hear the voices that were jeering and snickering at them. Yami Bakura was on top of Yami Malik and was biting and licking the blood off the others shoulder who had his legs trapped against his waist. Yami Malik gave him a drunk look as his eyes widened slowly as he could feel him. His clothed pants arroused him and he knew that Yami Bakura was about to go further than he had planned, but then noticed the innocent face looking at him.

"What the…" Yami Malik snapped out of his senses as he noticed that Malik and Ryou were both smiling evily and in Malik's hands was a video camera.

Yami Bakura was too busy growling to be aware of what was happening as he had his eyes closed and had just begun to untie Mariku's black pants and slid his thin fingers into the other's pants.

"And here we are, in the middle of June, and Bakura is about to get it on with Mariku." Malik teased as he taped every minute of the action.

"I am going to kill you." Mariku muttered as he tried to force Bakura out of his pretzel twist position.

After hearing that Bakura stopped what he was doing at was trying to remove himself from Mariku, but he couldn't since the yami had his legs entangled with the other's. The struggling caused Mariku to fall on top of Bakura once again. He felt it again.

"Mariku…not in front of the hikaris…" Bakura muttered as he grabbed the yami's legs and flung them up over his own head.

Mariku got out of the distorted position and glared at Malik and then narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ryou who squeaked and ran behind his Bakura. "You can seem me?" Yami no Malik questioned as if he was just now realizing it.

"Yes, Yami Malik. We made sure you guys got your own bodies instead of sharing one with us."

"We aren't spirits anymore?" Yami Bakura thought as realization hit him like brick wall.

Malik was about to explain to them what had happened when he saw Bakura leave the room and then he smiled sheepishly at a pissed Mariku who went behind him and took the Millenium rod out from behind his back.

"Now where is that camera of yours?" Mariku twirled the Millenium Rod in the air and then sneered at the nervous expressions on the two lights who backed up against the bed. "I would like to smash it into microscopic peieces and then after that I will skin the both of you if you tell anyone about what happened." Mariku's expression was calm, but Malik could see the look of evil and darkness revealed in the spirit's eyes.

Malik swallowed hard knowing that his yami's threats were real. He hated it when his yami was angry because then he might let his psychotic personality go overboard such as bet him or kill people that werea board the blimp. His yami was sexually frustrated and that meant he wanted to go kill some people. He loved insanity and the fear. It was what inspired him to never be bored with his murders.

(Bakura's Room)

Upon arriving in the safety of his room Yami Bakura plopped down on his bed and started breathing heavily as he glanced at the knife on his manor he reached for it, but a different hand got to it first. The yami cursed and then layed on his side as he realized who it was.

"How did you get in here?" He asked without looking at Mariku who seemed pretty satisfied with himself.

"We are still spirits, but more human now thanks to those brats." Mariku looked at the knife that was in his hand letting it grace his fingers.

"That's just wonderful, now we are going to experience the weak emotion humans call 'love'." Bakura groaned as his eyes met the ceiling where a few of his weapons were dangling above his head.

"I think we already have experience this in our own little way, except our way is not soft and romantic." Mariku let the knife slice him again, but this time on his thumb.

"I mean, stupid stuff like dating, and watching the sunset together. You know, mushy stuff." Bakura was still not paying attention to what Mariku was doing with his knife.

"Dating? You mean when humans go out and buy their partner stuff? That is disgusting. I prefer the pain and pleasure and the screams I savor and the misery. I agree that watching sunsets is nothing but a waste of time and its boring, but the ocean is not. It is more exciting since the waves smash into the rocks very violently and unpredictably."

"Much like you." Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew it was true, but he didn't want Mariku to realize how dangerous he could be. So, instead he changed the subject, "I don't mind gifts as long as its shiny and expensive. Like treasure." Bakura fantasized.

"You think I would do that for?" Mariku asked as if he misunderstood the question.

"Where did that come from?" Bakura looked over at Mariku who still had his eyes focused on his knife that the tomb robber was getting a little annoyed that he was playing with his toy.

Mariku shrugs his shoulders as he frowns, but then his eyes glint in excitement. "I can finally feel the pain. This is a very dull blade. I don't understand how you could cut yourself with it." Mariku went over to the bed creeping on it and stuck his thumb out so that it caught the robber's attention.

The scent of blood stimulated the tomb robber's senses as he almost immediately placed his mouth on the thumb and began to suck on it. After it was gone he continued to look up at the ceiling. This puzzled Yami Malik and he wasn't sure if the spirit was bored or if it was his way of wanting him to leave.

"I know why you want to stay away from me." Mariku nodded cocking his head to the side as his neck felt heavy and then realized that the Millenium Ring was still around his neck.

He pulled at it and then gave it to Bakura who looked at him as if he were going to be perturbed like he did several times.

"It snagged on me and I was going to use it against you. I didn't realize I had it then when we were in the Shadow Realm. Perhaps your ring is what saved us from that hell." Mariku answered before the yami could say or do anything rash.

"Thanks Mariku." Yami Bakura replied quietly. He placed the blood cursed metal back around his neck and his energy was replenished. He did not understand why he wasn't trying to kick Mariku out of his room right now.

"So many times I have wanted to kill you, but there is something else I desire." Mariku looked at the tomb robber longingly.

"Mariku, I know what you want, but that is not possible. What if one of us tries to kill the other again?" Yami Bakura briefly could tell that the yami wanted a lover.

Mariku did not anser him. He was thinking deeply and anger was taken over by the blonde haired egyptian spirit. He looked at the other strangely and saw the tension he was fighting as he was starring into the Millenium Rod again as if it was his way to control his temper.

Yami Bakura looked at the other psycho killer with regret and sorrow after realization finally sunk into his brain. He had unmasked a different side to Yami Malik. Underneath that cruel coniving soul was a dark heart wanting to feel happiness. The spirit of the Rod was merely showing it to the best of his ability. The spirit of the Ring had never felt this kind of emotion before.

That's the end of Chapter 12. Will these two get along or will they kill eachother? Please review.


	13. Confrontation

Thank you my wonderful reviewers. My inspiration comes from all of you. Yeah, I know this fic is kind of violent which is one of the reasons it is rated R, but it is not as violent as other ones I have read. That was my intention to have the story that way. I mean it is hard to write these two as fluffy characters. Maybe because I wdon't see them that way, but I like reading stories where they have a softer personality, as well. I'll read any stories that have Mariku and Bakura in it as long as it is not jumbled together. I am still deciding if I should make this into a death fic or not. This story is challenging to write and it takes me a while to come up with details and anything.

Discalimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. I don't know how many times I have said that.

Chapter 13

Confrontation

Yami Bakura noticed that Yami Malik was still transfixed to the Millenium Rod and he still had the knife in his left hand. The blonde psycho absently slid the blade in the midddle of the pillow where the soft feathers began to poof out and blow onto the floor as the spirit laughed at what he had just accomplished. This began to annoy the ring spirit as he hated when anyone took his toys and then used them in despite just to anger him. He did not want the other spirit to dull his blade and he was tearing his bed apart and he did not want to sleep on the floor on account of Yami Malik.

"My weapon is not a toy so you had better hand it to me before you ruin it." Yami Bakura sneered as he jumped on the bed and tugged on the other's wrist hoping to break his grip on it.

"No, I like this weapon." Yami Malik replied darkly as he forced him back.

"If you like it so much then you wouldn't mind if I take your Millenium Rod." The silver haired spirit smirked as he snatched the Millenium Rod from the platinum blonde whose eyes turned red with envy.

"Give it back or I will kill you." Yami Malik's eyes suddenly sparked to life as the yellow energies began to lock the other yami in place to his dresser. The pressure was crushing him to the wall where now he became stuck.

"Not this again.." Yami Bakura struggled with all his might, but he knew as long as the millenium's power had focused on him he could not break the control with his own item.

He remember this move as it happened in a different room when he had confronted the other with Malik when Yami Malik was going to kill Rishid, but this time the tomb robber was alone and his back was thrust into the wall.

"How will you be a good slave?" Yami no Malik cackled as the smirk did not leave his face. He ambled forward and put his finger on the rainder's chin as if trying to look through his soul; doing his best to read him.

"Slave?" Yami Bakura replied with hatred. Almost forgetting about the game they had played in the alley and that he was now conned as one, the thief looked away and was angry with himself that he had once thought that the other would take a hint. He did not want that. This did not sit well with the robber nor did it even think of him as person.

"You are my slave. If you want to be lover then a slave is better fit for you." Yami Malik answered sarcastically as he trailed his hand along the raider's bare chest and stomach.

"I would rather die than ever be YOUR slave, asshole. Don't you ever wonder why I think we wouldn't make a good couple?" Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes as he bore his fangs as if trying to bite the psycho's hand that was traveling lower.

"You rejected me and I don't take rejection very well. Any mortal that comes up against me is dead in a matter of minutes. You ,however, had intrigued me." Yami Malik the licked the other's lips and was about to force his tongue down the the other's throat when he pulled away.

"Listen idiot, we wanted to kill each other. Enemies do not become lovers. I don't have feelings for you at all. My body has only betrayed me and that makes you think that I like you."

Yami Malik looked at the spirit with shock, but only laughed. For some reason eh wasn't buying it. He could tell the other was lying through his teeth.

"The dark mind thought that you had something for me. That is why he tried to kill you."

"You mean Zork? He is part of me, but I control that part."

"You are only rejecting me because you are afraid. I can see it in your eyes. You should knkow that I favor darkness and loneliness. Your fear is just going to urge me to do something more to you." Yami Malik took off the energy which caused the other to fall smack on the floor, face first.

"What the hell do you want with me if it isn't death? Sex?" Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the chair where the tv was located. He flopped on it and eased his fingers onto the remote control.

Yami Malik shook his head as he made his way to the chair and flipped it down as the yami fell backward onto the rug with the other clinging to the leather chair, but slid backwards. This freaked out the spirit as he tried to get to his feet as he felt like prey for the preditor. Yami Malik balanced his hands to the arm rest and looked at the other slyly from upside down. He had the dagger in his mouth between his teeth, but then accidentally let it slide out of his mouth; the dagger nearly hit the other's face. He flinched and put his arm up so it wouldn't make contact with his face. It only pierced his skin and only signs of agony surface from Yami Bakura's sense that enjoyed having his skin pricked again.

"I don't want your body or a one night stand." Yami Malik continued looking at the other who tried still to scramble out of the position he was forced into. "On the battle ship when we were dueling I was intending to kill you, but that you matched my moves and I saw something else. You weren't bothered with my strategies at all. I gave you credit for that…"

"Don't speak about our duel. I am still trying to forget about it. It is the reason I wanted to kill you in the first place." Yami Bakura sighed as he felt his heart beating faster as he touched Yami Malik's chest trying to force him off, but withouth knowing his other hand was traveling somewhere else and it touched a sensative area. He blushed uncharacterstically for his curiousity.

"Because you lost. I never thought of you as a sore loser." The spirit of the rod then froze a bit as his eyes widened and a smile began to spread in a mischievious matter. "The spirit of the ring is getting fiesty." Yami Malik smiled grabbing the hand and licking the fingers as he began to pull them back in an ackward angle.

"Ow…you didn't mind before." Bakura bit his tongue to not scream out as he felt the near bruises and redness in coloration and twisting and almost breaking point of the fragile bones as the psycho continued to pull fingers back with glee.

"I'm not distracted, am I? Besides, you were exploring sacred territory." Yami Malik pointed his finger at the other in a playful act as if scolding him.

"You are no fun. Why are you doing this now?" Yami Bakura then felt the other grasp his other hand in his own and squeezed it harder before letting the other pull away.

"I've decided. I'm not going to let you control me. Since it would be pointless to kill the other because we would just end up getting the other back from the shadow realm. I have decided that we should be secret lovers. As long as you do as I say I will not punish you."

"There are circumstances where I won't." Yami Bakura squeezed himself away from underneath the other yami who glared at him.

"Confrontation towards me will foce me to handle you roughly in any means necessary. You do knkow I can deal more pain than you could ever handle."

Sorry it was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review.


	14. Seduction or Disturbed

Chapter 14 

Seduction or Disturbed

Just a note, Yami Malik is not emotional in front of people, but he does show his emotions to Malik since he has been part of him for so long. I'm still trying to figure his character out. I will thank everyone individually who reviewed when this story is over.

Tombrobber45: Holy crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I hadn't finished typing up this chapter. I hope you will all forgive me. This week has been a mess and I am trying really hard to get all sorts of things accomplished all at once.

WARNING: More touching…and kissing…brief nudity.

Disclaimer: Never owned Yugioh or else it would still be going on…with Mariku, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou…

Yami Bakura scoffered as he ignored the yami's threats as he was able to pull the heavy leather chair up and purposely let it drop underneath Yami Malik. To make matters worse the tomb raider laughed at what he did.

"You stupid fool, why did you do that?" Yami Malik growled as he picked his body up off of the ground glaring menacingly at the thief spirit.

"Because I felt like it. Nobody calls me puny and gets away with it. I wanted to see if you really could endure as much agony as you claim you can." Yami no Bakura challenged as he pushed the other back on the ground again, but this time he slammed his foot as hard as he possibly could into the yami's back, smirking evily as he did so.

Yami no Malik felt the pain shoot throughout his whole body, but he only laughed insanely as if the tenseness of his muscles were throbbing wildly, but he payed them no heed.

"Akura, I live for the pain, but it doesn't mean that I can't feel it, and by the way, it is hurting Malik more than me." Yami no Malik answered in a quiet tone.

Yami no Bakura's smile disappeared as he noted the disturbance in the other spirit's eyes. The platinum blonde yami narrowed his eyes at him as he limped back to lie in a different chair and flipped the remote on.

Yami no Bakura seemed disgusted, but then jealously slowly began to cloud his eyes as the rage of fury reddness sunk into his soul which was black as he thought of Malik and Mariku and how they had been together without him knowing. He would not tolerate competition and had remembered that he had watched Mariku play with Malik in the alley and was getting fresh with him and knew there was something between them. Whatever the case, he needed to talk to Mariku about it. Then he visionalized and felt a glimpse that Mariku had also been going strong on his hikari as well since he felt in through Ryou's mind when he ran to the ship.

If he thinks that I will be the third wheel then he has another thing coming. I will not let him toy with me like he is beginning to do with the other hikaris. I knew I should have never trusted that snake from the start.

Mariku started flipping through channels until he saw a program that seemed to impress him. Destruction of various cities, his eyes grew big with delight as he snickered at the chaotic atmosphere that was beginning to reveal a dark world and graveyard until Bakura took the remote away from him and changed the channel to something inappropriate and the spirit didn't even glance at the tv as he stood in the way of silver big screen.

"I know you are a destructive yami, but something has been bothering me lately." Bakura began to try to speak with Mariku without even opening his eyes because he was afraid he might either lose it again or break down.

"Get out of the way, I want to see the guy do that other…" Mariku complained as he shoved Bakura way from the screen and against an overstuffed bean bag. It was quite obvious that he was more interested in the program than Bakura was at the moment.

"The nerve of you. That does it." Bakura seemed hurt emotionally by being tossed aside like a rag doll. His rage, however, was getting the better of him. He gritted his teeth and shouted, "Why are you making a pass at me, Ryou, and Malik? You player!"

"Player? I already told you, Malik is for comfort, but he comes to me. As for your hikari, why do you ask?"

"You must be brain dead. I know you kissed him." Bakura looked away because he knew his jealousy was making him feel almost sensative.

Yami no Malik, feeling guilty, was about to say something, but then he saw Bakura grab the knife from under the chair that they were under earlier. Bakura brought it down to his arm and let his senses take over as he saw the re liquid dripping from his arm. Sadistically like mad he let it slice him again repeatedly until Mariku snatched it away from him and held him down by making sure his wrists were planted firmly on the ground.

"Stop hurting yourself. I would rather hurt you." Mariku placed his head on the robber's chest, his head turned to continue watching the inappropriate program.

Yami no Bakura kicked at the other spirit, but then focused his attention to the program that Mariku was watching. The blonde-haired egyptian had his eyes glued to it and was smiling with fascination as Bakura's eyes bugged open as he tried to reach the remote cursing himself for turning the channel. Unalbe to wiggle free, he happened to catch his foot on the cord of the tv and pulled it. The screen sparked and went pitch black.

"Why did you turn it off? I was watching that. It was most fascination." Yami Malik whined, but then turned away as he had embarrassed himself.

"No, I will not have you getting any ideas from a porn movie."

Yami no Malik looked upset almost like a child who had missed their favorite show and he started pounding on the ground furiously as his eyes laid on the spirit of the ring. An idea then formed in his brain, however, he did not realize that the other spirit was plotting against him.

Yami no Bakura tilted his head and looked at him. A different look was in his eyes as he began petting his hair some and playing with the chain on his cloak. Yami no Malik seemed shocked for a moment as he pulled away. He had never seen this side of Yami no Bakura and it was beginning to scare him.

"What's wrong?" Yami Bakura asked as he stood from the ground and walked towards the other in a sexy matter. It was almost as if he was dancing a foreign dance.

He flipped on his stereo and the room was filled with a mix of heavy metal and alternative music as he laughed in a haunting tone as he pulled his long white hair into a pony-tail, letting the bangs dangle as usual.

"Nothing…you have never acted this way before…" Yami Malik pushed his back against the wall as the other chuckled and crawled over to him.

"You're saying that I can't show off?" The robber asked in disappointment, swaying his hips a bit to try to seduce the other.

Yami no Malik was speechless and felt as if he had a large lump in his throat, most likely his heart trying to leap out and was now lodged in his throat. It also felt like it had skipped a beat or two. He covered his eyes to try to get the vision of Yami no Bakura, acting like a girl, out of his mind. Whatever the raider was doing was really making Yami Malik skeptical, but at the same time he was transfixed.

**Good, its working. Next he will run out of the room.** Yami Bakura thought as he was enjoying seeing the other squirm.

"Quit it." Yami no Malik warned as he uncovered his eyes and felt his anger ravishing to extreme. He wa smaking up his mind to either punish the raider now since he had claimed dominance over him.

"Make me." Yami no Bakura purred as he slowly took off his black trench coat and danced seductively over to the yami who was beginning to go insane. He was now in his jeans and the millenium ring jolted along his neck line swaying at the raider's dance rhythm.

Yami no Malik felt his hormones racing and he could not control them anymore. He was about to run out of the room when he stopped short and grinned at the raider with a defiant smile.

So, he wants to play the stripping game, does he? Fine, I'll play along.

Yami no Malik smirked evily as he slowly unwound his cloak collar from around his neck and swung the cloak over his head and pitched it to the ground. He then bumped the other with his khakis and then began untying his belt. Yami no Bakura's eyes and mouth forced themselves open as he just realized that his little scheme had back-fired and that Yami no Malik thought that he wanted to get it on for real. He gasped when he saw that the tan skinned yami was now in his pants and wearing the tight muscle tank top.

"Come on, let's finish this. You're turning me on." Yami no Malik said in a sexy voice as he pulled the half naked tomb robber to his chest and began massaging his back. His eyes seemed like they were stoned drunk, but he always looked that way when he was really excited.

"Ow…" Yami no Bakura grimaced and bit back his tongue since he could still feel the little pricks and slashes that were across his back. He did not want Mariku to know that he was still in pain.

Yami Malik stuck his back leg against Yami Bakura's back leg and kissed the other on the lips aggressively. The side of his body was rubbing Bakura intentedly. He, however, stopped as he soon was feeling the warmth of a flame against his body. He backed up in horror noticing the lit candle, his eyes stricken with fear as he hissed.

"So there is something else you fear." Yami Bakura smirked as he pulled the other down with him after setting the candle on the manor.

"That will not stop me from wanting you. That is what I desire." Yami Malik answered, lust and desire were beginning to take him over as he let Yami Bakura be on top for the time being. He spent some time just gazing at the glowing Millenium eye on Mariku's forehead as if it was casting a spell over him.

**That's it, lose control, but don't think that I will let you be seme for long. Before long I will have my body against your body. You squirming underneath me and screaming out for mercy, but you shall not receive any. Two minds that share darkness, I couldn't ask for anything more.** Yami Malik smiled as he brutally kissed the other hard and domnated his tongue with te the thief.

"I owe you this, I guess." Yami Bakura grinned evily knowing he was springing another trap on the yami who was falling for it. **My first plan didn't work, so perhaps my second one will have more potential. Sex and seduction is the perfect revenge tool to get him out my life forever. You played with me, so now it is my turn to play with you. After this is over, your ass is going back to wherever the hell you came from.**

(Malik's Room)

Malik had bandaged him and Ryou pretty well, since Mariku was the one who had brutally injured them and almost crushed every bone in their little bodies.

" I didn't think taking a picture would really tick off my yami so much." Malik grimaced as he scooted closer to Ryou who was looking at the two dolls that resembled Yami Malik and Yami Bakura.

"No one likes to be embarrassed. Remember, they are more human now than before. What do you think they are doing now?"

Malik tried to gain enterance to his yami's mind, but found it blocked off. "Well, they are not killing eachother so they must be…" Malik blushed at the very thought.

Before Ryou was going to question Malik further he had just recently heard Bakura's thoughts and his voice sounded like if he were half drunk. Ryou couldn't believe this was happening.

/Yami, don't play with Yami Malik's heart like that/

Heart? Him? Don't make me laugh. That psychotic freak has no heart.

/He is dangerous, but I have to disagree with you…he does have a heart. IT is the only reason he has decided not to kill you. He has fallen for you. I know you have also fallen for him./

Idiot! Love is a weakness. I don't know the meaning of such a word. It's a fake concept of passion and kindess. Those things lead to jealousy, betrayal, and hate. There is no such thing as love. As far as I am concerned it does not exist. Sex and lust, however, do exist.

/Whoever told you that must have been on crack. What are you planning on doing/

**Getting laid and then having him make the worst mistake in my life. It will be great because then I won't have to worry about being a virgin. **Yami Bakura snickered in the link, his voice getting real dark all of the sudden.

/You are insane. That's absolute madness./

You're just jealous, Ryou. I have already made up my mind. I prefer someone dark and dangerous over someone who is happy go lucky; who is soft and weak minded and can be broken easily.

/I am not jealous. I just don't want you to get hurt./

Ryou, as much as I'm touched that you care for me, I think you need to just shut up before I really get pissed and beat you to a bloody pulp. Go away…

Ryou felt the mind like blocked and looked at Malik who was still in his boxers, who game up on contacting his yami. Malik rubbed his eyes as he tried to get comfortable in the comforter. Ryou bit his lip as he shook the other light awake. His lip was quivering.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My yami Is up to something and I don't like it. You better contact your yami." Ryou began to cry hysterically. "I know something bad is going to happen."

"He won't listen to me, but I will try." Malik then cried out in pain as he immediately shook off the visualization of what Yami Bakura was doing to his yami. At the other end of this link he had with Mariku, Malik heard maniacal laughter.

(Bakura's Room)

Yami Malik tapped his fingers, impatiently waiting for the tomb robber to finish with him as he purred seductively, licking and teasing him. Yami Bakura kissed the other's neck thought a little disappointed that the other spirit wasn't enjoying it. Growling vigorously and getting angst, the other spirit bit his neck, causing Yami Bakura to scream out allowing for Yami Malik to shove his tongue down his throat. This time the other participated his hands feeling for the loose clothing and ripping off the shirt and drawing him to the blanket. Both were still in their jeans as they both felt bare skin and shifted to get more comfortable. After licking, biting, teasing each other's bodies, Yami Bakura began purring seductively, rubbing himself against Yami Malik's chest while massaging the other psycho's back.

They were going to continue further when they heard a knock on the door and the sound of the voices weren't Malik or Ryou at all. Fear began to show in both of them.

I'm leaving you guys with this cliff hanger. Please review.


	15. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 15

The Truth is revealed

Hello people. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but things do happen. Yeah i know Yami Bakura likes to deny it, but he is actually afraid of falling in love. He has a reputation to keep up, but he is slowly letting down his guard. I think too slow, but maybe Mariku will make him lose more than his guard.

Disclamier: Yugioh will never be mine, but I can always dream.

WARNING: Some heated scenes...don't read if you don't like...means that it is a little graphic

Chapter 15

The Truth is revealed

The yami individuals wonderd if they should ignore the voices or continue where they left off. When there was no movement from the other,Yami Bakura decided to make the first move and tried to get up when he had not noticed

that Yami Malik had flipped them so that he was now underneath him. "Mariku, are you that insane. I don't want to give them the pleasure of humilating us." Yami Bakura tried to reach his glass of champagne but it was

difficult with Mariku sitting on top of him. "They will leave. Don't worry." the other yami was sure as he took one of

his champagne bottles and drunk from it. The knocking, banging on the door and rapping grew intensely louder as the

two spirits tried to recognize the voices that were disturbing them. They growled under their breaths and rolled their eyes as they looked at each

other with a sign of resentment. There was no way any of the mortals could unlock the door unless they had Kaiba with them who could unlock any door since the blimp was his and he also had the security keys with him. Still

even if Kaiba wasn't there the Pharaoh could always pop in as he did not know they were also separated from their hikaris.

"Open up in there. Ryou how come you won't open the blasted door." the dirty blonde from outside whined almost as he sighed.

"Ryou are you ok? We heard a bunch of screaming and wanted to see if you are all right in there." One voice answered and by the tone of the voice the yamis knew it was the hikari Yugi who seem concern about his friend.

"Oh no not the Pharaoh's runt. If he brings the Pharaoh out I will..." Yami no Bakura began, but was interrupted as Yami no Malik covered his mouth while gripping his face.

"Shut up. They will hear you." He replied sardonically in a soft whisper.

"Damn it. We were so close." Yami no Malik released his hand over the silver haired thief's face as the other coughed and then rubbed it tenderly to make sure the pyscho didn't damage it with his tight grip.

"Its not my fault. If only you left." Yami no Bakura snapped at him gazing at his room to decide which weapon he could use to chase the mortals out with.

"You seduced me. So there was no way I was going to leave virgin." Yami Malik argued as a evil smile creeped across his face.

"So that is why you are interested in me." Yami no Bakura growled as he held back his emotions and smacked the other in the face who cringe from the sudden pain.

"Akura, that is not true. I wouldn't care if you weren't one, I would still feel for you, but I do care if you give yourself to someone who either hurt you mentally and physically. Someday you will have to tell me why you don't trust anyone, but yourself." Mariku stated as his voice filled with medium anger.

"Mariku, no matter how many times you say it. It means nothing to me. I am a loner. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Bakura blurted out as he started cursing in eyptian.

"That is bull. You were the one who made the moves on me first. I could have killed you a long time ago if I wanted to. The way you make me feel is the reason you are still here."

"So...you are saying you would kill me if you find someone else who is better?" Bakura once again snapped at Mariku while yanking his hair.

"No, Akura, don't put words in my mouth. I want you and no one else." Mariku couldn't believe how stubborn his soon to be lover was. He was paranoid and probably would watch him like a hawk even if he dared have a conversation with his hikari.

"Stop lying you only care about fucking me..." His voice then lowered until it could be barely heard. "Then when it is over you will either break my heart by going after another or killing me like you intended to do when we played our Yami no Game." Bakura hissed as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

He felt salty tear drops of liquid running down his face, but brushed them away as he roughly got off the other and pulled on his trench coat. He did not even look back to see that Yami Malik was in a state of shock and dejected and upset, the psycho was also crying, but the voices by the door stopped the thief from leaving his room.

"Great, I better get myself out of this one." Yami no Bakura thought as he tried to communicate with his hikari.

**Ryou? Are you there? **He waited a few minutes, but then heard moaning and cries of estacy from the

other hikari and screams of pleasure. He closed the link as he already knew what his hikari was doing. Malik and Ryou were making love. It pissed Yami no Bakura off because before Ryou was also a virgin and the yami wanted to get laid before him and now would lose the bet of 100 dollars. It also puzzled the yami of why Yugi's group were not bugging Malik who was with Ryou in his room unless they couldn't hear them. The again they didn't know they were separated either.

"I'm ok. Really I only had a nightmare." Yami no Bakura mimiced Ryou's voice perfectly in hope the others would buy it and leave him alone. The yami placed his hand by the door and leaned his ear against it to see if he can hear anyone whispering from behind the door.

"Ryou..you sounded like you were getting murdered." Yugi's concern voice echoed towards the room.

"Yugi, please go away. I don't want to be bothered right now."

"I don't blame you. Your stupid darker half always controls you. Don't worry I will have my yami send him away then you can live peacefully."

Yami no Bakura felt his rage eating up inside him, just hearing the mentions of the Pharaoh, but he managed to remain calm, but Yami no Malik decided to make things a little bit interesting.

"Go away you little shrimp before I cut your friend's throat out." the yami answered in a deep threating voice as his metalic laughter echoed throughout the blimp.

"Oh no that evil pyscho Malik is in there with Ryou and then he will kill us next." Joey and Tristan cried out as they hugged each other nervously.

Yami no Malik smirked as he heard a bunch of screams as Yugi's friends began to freak out and panic when they heard the voice of the epytian yami and began to scurry in all directions and up the stairs. Some tripping over the others feet as they scurried away in a hurry. The yami listened for anymore signs of life, but heard nothing.

"Good. They are gone." Yami no Malik grinned as he aggressively pushed the other yami on the bed who tried to protest, but was cut off as he found his mouth being dominated roughly with Mariku's tongue. Bakura then felt the breeze as his pants were slid down and the tan body sliding over him.

Yami Bakura quickly covered himself with a fuzzy eyptian blanket as he felt Mariku also get under the blanket and lie on top of him.

Yami Bakura shook his head remembering that he was upset with the yami, but it seem to Yami Malik that he saw right through his anger. How was the demon able to read him like that? He would always come back no matter what the other spirit declared or said. Then the thief realized that the schitzo yami loved pain which probably meant mental pain as well.

Yami Malik looked at the other mischievously. The blonde still had his pants on, but his belt was lose. He was close to fucking him, but for some reason he was stalling. He knew he had promised to never do it against the other spirit's will, but seeing the other's slim beautiful almost naked form was too enticing to pass up. He liked to tease and wondered if he did have sex with the tomb robber would he be gentle or rough with him. Whatever the decision was he would make sure that blood was involved and so was torture.

Yami no Malik's insticts after all loved pain and would gladly give it to anyone. He caressed the white haired yami's head gently and smiled at the robber knowing he would give in at any time and that he also admitted that he cared for him as well. Bakura bit Mariku's tongue hoping he would draw back and let him speak. He became a little nervous when the blonde's body was rubbing up against him.

"Mariku? Don't you think this is too soon?" Yami Bakura sighed as he felt his own hormones rising with insanity.

"It is your choice. The more we wait. The harder the pain will continue to surround us until it is satisfied." Mariku answered in a seductive tone while snaking his legs around the other his own hands sliding southward which caused the thief to jump in pure pain.

"Not so fast. Dang, control yourself." Yami Bakura hissed.

"Love comes with pain." Yami Malik's voice trailed off.

"Love?" Yami Bakura repeated as if trying to register if the word had any meaning to it.

Yami no Malik smirked then snuck his tongue back in the tomb raider's mouth and began a tongue war with him as a mere distraction so the other spirit wouldn't scream out. As much as he wanted to hear him show pain the eygptian didn't want anyone to hear him. After all they were suppose to be secret lovers.

Yami no Bakura cringed at the intrustion as he tried to grip the pyscho's ass, but couldn't since he was lying down on his water bed. He could feel the water sloshing underneath him and it made him nervous and hoped that Yami Malik did not have the Millenium rod with him because it could always poke a hole and then they would be wet. The thief panted as he gave in to the brief touches and massages as he felt the tan stomach and then slid his hand down to Yami Malik's lower region until his fingertips unzipped Yami Malik's pants and clutched the pyscho's groin and carefully soothed it. Yami

Malik froze for a moment as he carefully leaned his head on Yami Bakura's chest and licked it tenderly as his breathing became heavy.

"Thief, you are very feisty and dirty." Yami Malik grinned evily as he looked into his eyes as if trying to read his mind.

"I would have to be to survive in my time line. Besides It is more fun this way. I am not one of those people who roll over and play dead. I am responsive." After all I don't want this to get boring." Yami Bakura smirked as he rolled his fingers on the other sensitive areas.

" I love pain and excitement.. there is no way I would be bored with you." Yami Malik gasped out glaring at the other a little perturbed that Yami Bakura was showing him up.

The spirit of the ring sensed the other yami was nervous, but otherwise content as he heard purring. His state seem hard to read so he decided to let the millenium ring tell him how the other darknes felt.

"Are you nervous?" Yami Bakura asked smirking a bit. Glad that he wasn't the only one who cringed at that feeling.

"Yes, usually before I fuck I never let anyone touch me." Yami Malik answered back reaching his hand down to touch the thief in the same area, but grip it tighter.

He heard a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure from the other spirit instead of the kicking and screaming like his other victims would do if he harmed them.

"There is always a first time for everything. That stimulates my hormones." The thief wrapped his legs around the demon yami.

"It means you are ready." Mariku draped one of his arms on the white haired yami's shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

"Do it. Make it hurt. I need you. Make love to me..." Yami Bakura didn't realize what he just said and soon as he said that he covered his mouth.

"A little anxious aren't we? Now you will experience it. There is no turning back." Mariku snickered to himself sloching a little to get more comfortable.

At that moment Yami Bakura was terrified his body was stiff and wouldn't cooperate. Nothing happened yet, but the shaking throughout his entire frame and tendencies made his hands grip Mariku tightly. His chocolate brown eyes piercing through lavender ones. He was frightened much like a bunny who was being hunted by a snake.

Yami Bakura closed his eyes as he felt himself breaking down. He couldn't believe he was showing weakness towards a guy who was his enemy three days ago, but now would be lover. He wanted it, but his memories would go back and would see himself nearly raped by some stranger.

"Akura, I know this is your first time in this position and it is natural to show fear, but don't look at me like that. You are making me think this is going to be a mistake." Mariku tried to control his temper.

"Alright I do care for you. I just didn't want to show it. If I get to close to people my memory begins to haunt me and the shadows will never stop tormenting me." Yami Bakura admitted as the millenium ring stopped glowing.

"Shadows?" But I thought you are the shadows." Yami Malik wondered as he tenderly held the other in his arms. He was not normally like this, but consoling the other was better than driving him away.

"Not anymore... When I got away from my cursed family and blood made Millenium items who turned into gold by the cursed Pharaoh and his followers a stranger came after me. Actually he didn't come until I was trapped in the Millenium Ring."

Yami no Malik cocked his eye brow as he looked into the fear in his dark love's eyes and saw that the other did not want to go through with this. He saw a void of blackness, but also red. There was redness everywhere and darkness was chasing the robber.

"It only came out at night. It hated the light. It was a demon, but also a dark shadow like it was born from the shadow realm. It nearly killed me." Yami no Bakura slowly finished as he avoided looking into Yami Malik's eyes.

Upon hearing that Yami no Malik began examining all of the facts in his head that he just heard. They began to play a part on him. He wasn't sure if it was a lost memory, but whatever it was striking familar. The schitzo yami knew he was born from the shadow realm and he did prey on terriorizing others and making them scream out in pain and mercy. He was the darkness and plagued everyone's nightmares. A horrifing thought came to him and no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, the feeling would not go away. It was true. He was the shadow that haunted and preyed upon Yami Bakura.

He saw the millenium ring glowing some more and glanced at a look of digust and mix feeling of both fear and anger plastered on the thief's face. The Millenium Ring had just looked deeper into Mariku's dark soul and wasn't much shocked to realize that the one he was falling in love with was actually his tormentor.

"I know it was you." Yami no Bakura replied with hatred. "That is why I am afraid to love anyone. It is because of YOU. You stole that away from me! You made me experience fear and angust. Yami Malik you are a dark plague to everyone who you ever get near. Your kind should never see the light of day.

"I don't ever want to see you again. I can't believe I ever fell for you."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yami Bakura's harsh words took affect on Yami Malik who for the first time in his life cried.

"You wouldn't understand how it feels to be a shadow locked in a realm for 3,000 years. I can't help the way I am. Yes I am a shadow and was born from the shadows, but you are the one who changed me. I wanted to destroy all life, I may do so if you reject me, but I did not give you the intention to have you hurt yourself with your blade. You can't blame anyone of that addictment, but yourself." Yami Malik grabbed the blade and slammed it into his arm while his own eyes were hid over his hands.

Before the robber was going to say something more he heard a low voice as if someone was listening to their conversation. Yami Bakura grimaced and laughed insanely though the pain was shooting through his arm as tried to lay down. He was bleeding and Yami Malik only let him suffer.

"Just kill me...That is what I want. I am sick of you not finishing what you came over to do. How hard is it to kill your enemy? End my suffering"

"What? Malik's darker side is in there with you? Oh don't you worry Yami will save you." Yugi's voice echoed through the closed door. The gullible hikari thought that Ryou was still in there and had not noticed the voice had changed a long time ago.

Yami no Bakura forced his eyes to glare at Yami no Malik who smiled almost innocently.

End of Chapter 15. Only a few more chapters to go I think. Please review. Didn't mean to make it so long...


	16. Together at Last

I know I am evil. I didn't mean to make Bakura act that way. I needed to soften him, but then make it possible to know that he was falling for someone who haunted him, but this relationship is challenging. So, sorry for keeping people waiting. It's just been hectic. I am seriously close to writer's block and when that happens, this fic will be ending….unless I get suffestions. Thank you all, if it weren't for all of your support this story would have never made it. I know I should just let them stop stalling, but I am trying to get them together without making it too convincing or easy.

Chapter 16

Together at Last

"Just wonderful, the Pharaoh's brat is going to let the puzzle dweller get involved in our matters. All because of you." Yami Bakura tried to sound menacing, but failed since he now knew the truth about Mariku had put him in a difficult position and saw him in a new light. A near fear.

"That is just like you to blame your problems on somebody else. I will not be your scapegoat." Yami Malik crossed his arms as he could not help, but look at Bakura's slim body and fantasies began to dance in his head.

Mariku closed his eyes as he had imagened spraying the raider with whip cream and other various sweet desserts and he would lick it off of him. He quickly shook them out. He did not understand why that thought had came to him.

Yami Bakura gazed at the door and barely remembered that he heard Yugi's voice a few secondes ago. His eyes turned ebony black and then glowed a hue of red as he knew the little runt was going to get the pharaoh involved in this. It would be a humiliating experience and the yami was not going to let Yami tlak his ears off, or threaten to banish him again. He brushed himself away from Mairku and walked towards a secret area that only he knew about.

He pulled on the stone statue of Ra that held a sword in one hand, and stumbled a bit because of his scarred left arm that was dripping profusely. He also did not notice that his pants were down and he was tripping over them. He happened to glance to the side seeing that the other spirit was taking in his every move. Stalking him, but not saying a word.

Mariku walked up to him in an almost unfriendly matter as he pushed him onto the inflated bean bag cushion. His broad tan form crawled onto it causing Bakura to scoot backwards and tried to fight the grip as the other reached forward and grabbed the raider's arm in a twisted direction and began licking the blood off of the thief's arm slowly. The blonde plantinum spirit's tongue began to intensify the thief's senses as he was forced to let the othe rhave his way because of his weakened state.

"Listen, what I did was in the past. Can't we just forget about it? Even I didn't remember of what happened. I won't do it again." Mariku stated firmly looking right into Bakura's eyes. In them he saw fear, anger and distrust.

"You are unpredictable. As much as I want to believe you, I can't. If it were so easy to forget the past, my vendetta on the Pharaoh would have been erased from my vision." Yami Bakura answered curtly, pulling his arm away though deep inside his soul was a close sigh of self pity.

For some reason, the robber could not let his eyes wander around the room. They stayed remotely on Mariku. He could not drag them anywhere else. Mariku didn't even look a bit upset over the matter. His curiousity was feeding his brain and he thought of telling the other spirit that his pants were down, but decided not to.

Instead, he got on top of the raider and placed his hands on his bare chest smoothly which gradually began to massage the thief. His fingers nails digging in slightly and drawing blood on Bakura's chest which he licked away. Mariku's fangs began to nip and kiss him roughly, making the black trench coat that Bakura was still wearing lose since he wanted to play with his neck.

"I should hate you for nearly taking my innocense, but I can't." Bakura confessed wondering inside his mind why he was allowing him to play with him.

"Then you must have a real attraction to me…in time you will grow to love me." Mariku smirked, his gaze once at the door, but then at the tomb raider that was forced underneath him.

"I can never love my enemy, but I can learn to tolerate him." Yami Bakura smirked back as he was forced onto his back. He felt the warm feeling of kissing and knew that it was a distraction meant to keep him occupied.

"Give yourself to me." Mariku whispered and was getting really close, but little did he knew the raider was onto his game as he smiled evily. Yami Bakura flipped Mariku who growled and tried to flip him back. The raider would not allow him to.

"It is too good to be true, huh Mariku?" Yami Bakura teased. "I mind you that I am not ready yet. So back off." The raider flicked the other darkness on the tip of his nose.

"You will never be ready if you don't overcome your fear." Yami Malik was trying very hard to control his temper.

"Oh, is that so?" Yami no Bakura cocked his brow and glared at Mariku with a hint of sarcasm and his eys grew bigger all of the sudden as if he were trying to scare him. "It has been three days. People who are beginning a relationship do not go right to sex in four days. It takes time. If you can't wait that long, then go find someone else."

"What about you? Does that make you the slut then?" Mariku laughed as his only way to not try to tear his dark lover to bits.

"I don't count because I had a tragic past." Yami no Bakura snapped back as he tripped again as he tried to walk.

"Well, it would have happened sooner if you weren't so ignorant to know that your pants are down." Mariku finally told him as he began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Yami Bakura looked down and a pinch of redness covered his cheeks thoroughly as his pants quickly regained their height. "No wonder you were thinking of sex again." Bakura muttered as an idea popped into his head.

Bakura went up to Mariku and kissed him on the lips fiercely while his hands misleadly pulled the zipper down on the spirit's khakis. Mariku didn't even notice as he was too busy trying to dominate Bakura's lips. **Now your fly is open.** Bakura snickered to himself.

"Fine, you want to be secret lovers. Then I guess its okay with me. I found something else about you and I guess we can keep it between ourselves." Yami Bakura pulled away looking Mariku over for a second before his biting his tongue and fighting the urge to laugh at him.

They were too busy gazing into the other eyes when the voice from behind the closed door became two voices.

"I know you are in there Yami Malik." Yami's deep voice bellowed as the light from underneath the door began to appear.

Yami looked at the room before gazing at the two yamis who he thought were Ryou and Mariku. He felt the presence of two dark forces, but couldn't figure out which one it was. He had thought that Yami Bakura was the one who was in the Shadow Realm while Yami Malik was the one free, but in the custody of Malik's mind.

"Oh shit, it's the Pharaoh." Yami Malik whispered.

"Well, I guess I will have to play my acting game once again." Yami Bakura smirked as he tripped the Pharaoh on his ass.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Yami asked with concern as he twirled around to see that Mariku was hugging his waist. "Huh?"

For a moment, there was only silence as the darkness in Ryou's bangs began to disappear. It was now beginning to show a light shine to it as the evil visage were gone. "Oh yes I am fine." Yami Bakura chuckled as he pretended to be Ryou again.

"Why are you with Yami Malik?" Yami asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at Mariku who gave him a frightening cold icy glare back.

"Because I want to see Malik and he says this is the only way I can." Yami Bakura lied feeling stupid for a second.

"Well, he is a bad influence on you and he threatened Yugi and my friends." Yami said with a tint of anger rising in his voice.

"I will take my chances. I am fine now. Please leave us alone." Yami Bakura said in Ryou's voice, and was getting a little bit annoyed that the Pharaoh wouldn't just leave them alone.

"Oh no I won't. I don't trust Yami Malik at all. If he and the side of Bakura joined then we would be in real trouble. Having one yami in the shadow realm is better than having two destructive yamis running around loose in this world."

After that comment Yami Bakura laughed darkly as the bangs stuck up much like they were a demon's horns. With the Millenium Ring he hoisted Yami to the wall and pulled out his dagger. He was going to enjoy this. Killing the Pharaoh had been one of his wishes and now he was going to take the opportunity to do so.

"This time you die Pharaoh. For all of the suffering and agony you put me through." Yami Bakura licked his knife and a deep sinister smile crossed his lips.

"Yami Bakura? How did you get back here?" Yami growled as he struggled with the energy, but found he could not break the shadow magic because the other spirit had activated his item first and was not distracted in any way.

Yami Malik smiled evily as he pulled out the Millenium Rod and surrounded the Pharaoh, then cutting him on the skin. "There are always ways out of the dark realm."

"You ignorant king. Don't you know Ore Sama always come sbakc? You, however, will not." Yami Bakura smirked as he slid one of his hands on the Millenium Puzzle and yanked on it.

End of Chapter 16. Who will triumph, good or evil? Please review.


	17. Torture

Hello people. Thanks for reviewing even if it is here or emailed to me. I love feedback. I'm sorry, but this is going to be a really short chapter. I know I am slow, but I like adding character development. As for who is going to win? Well, I have decided for you guys to find out. This is where a struggle will determine the fate.

Chapter 17

Torture

Ryou and Malik had finally managed to get out of bed as they were deeply interrupted from their time together. They had briefly heard the voice of Yugi's yami's voice in the few rooms down the hall of where they were staying. The voice surrounded terrified and in pain. The both of the lighter sides knew that their own darker sides must be responsible since they heard the laughter and mocking in the two darker voices as for this agony that they heard in the pharaoh's voice.

"Oh no, Yugi's yami is in trouble. We have to stop them. I may not like the pharaoh much, but Yugi is our friend." Malik told Ryou who nodded his head, but gripped the bed sheet in a desperate hope of pain.

"Something's wrong. I can feel my heart hurting. If we go in there then Yami will only find out that we are separate from our yamis and vanish them to the Shadow Realm. We have to contact them within our minds." Ryou held his chest with his left hand and glared at Malik not knowing he had.

"They will not listen to us. Remember they are free and won't care. They might as well think of themselves invincible. To them we do NOT exist." Malik shook Ryou as the stubborn hikari fell off the bed head first. He rubbed the new formed bump on his forehead and furiously skidded on the floor beneath them that caused him to slip and fall.

Malik knew this was his time to act. He hated Ryou's yami and this time he would make sure he would not let him get away with hurting his lover either emotionally or physically ever again. He did not know what kind of lies Bakura had told or had brainwashed Ryou with, but he was sure they were up to no good. Malik rubbed the blurriness from his eyes as he tried doing his best to tell his lover the truth about them.

"No, it is not true. If they wanted us gone, don't you think they would have done it by now. My yami will listen. He always does. He had promised to watch over me." Ryou angrily replied as he shook his head to disbelieve the truth about his yami even though the tomb raider was bitter and cold to him he still would care for him almost like a brother.

Malik was taken back by the aggression in Ryou's voice and didn't think he cared so much about Bakura. Perhaps Ryou was brainwashed and was a glutton for punishment. Whatever the case was, the blonde hikari knew that Bakura must somehow be controlling Ryou like he did in the past.

"Ryou, he is lying to you. He is a cold-hearted murderer. Sooner or later you will find out the hard way." Malik did not like it when anyone stood up to him and he knew little that the white-haired hikari had suffered a lot in his past.

"You just don't understand and you never will. He is the only one who has been there for me since my little sister's death. I will not lose him again. I do care for Yugi, but I know that Yami will get free from them like he always does. You just need to keep the faith." Ryou held the tears in his eyes as he threw himself onto the bed.

"Ryou…" Malik tried to comfort him, but the other pushed his hand away as he starred at the ground, his fist clenched as he tried to stop crying.

Malik tried to go towards the door, but Ryou pulled him back so forcably that it surprised the other hikari that he tried to break the other's fine, hard grip. He found, however, that it was near impossible for him to get away. He felt his body slam against the mirror as Ryou stumbled toward him and cried out in pain as he fell on top of him.

/Please stop this. I know you hate him, but killing Yami will not satisfy your ego or your revenge. It will only eager you to kill more./ Ryou said in a dead whisper as he tried to talk some sense into his yami's mind.

(Bakura's room)

Yami Bakura grinned savagely as he grimaced the pain that was developing in this whole body. He did not understand where this pain was coming from, but he tried to ignore it as he pulled the Millenium Puzzle off of Yami's neck. He bared a sadistic dark expression of awe as he placed the trinket of the metal chain around his neck. The pharaoh was still alive and maimed, but now he was powerless and knew that the tomb raider had gotten one of the things that he desired, and that he would not stop until he had collected all of the millenium items.

"Yami Bakura, when my powers return. Mark my words, I will get rid of your whole existence." Yami glared as he clenched his teeth and choked bits of blood up that began to squirt out of his mouth. He may not have the Millenium Puzzle, but he knew of another way.

Yami glared at the tomb robber who only smirked smugly as he pulled one leg up to Yami and delivered a hard kick to the Pharaoh's mid-section. He grinned more cruely as he saw the Pharaoh's expression of pain and legs almost give out.

"What is the heart of the cards going to do now?" Yami no Bakura asked in a mockingly sarcastic tone. "None of your friends can hear or help you now. This time I am the victor King-Sama."

Yami refused to look at his enemy as he let his eyes go over to Yami no Malik who was sharpening his blade on a rock that he had found in Bakura's room. The pharaoh noticed that the yami's fly was open and then thought of something. Yami no Bakura had a weakness and Yami was going to use it against him.

"So, you are going to kill me then? Well, who else is going to be on your list? I suggest you kill Yami Malik." Yami noticed the thief's expression frown and then barely noticed the little bit of fear had crept up the robber's spine. "Remember, he was the one who sacrificed you to the shadows. How do you know he won't go up against you and kill you next?" Yami smiled slyly.

Yami no Bakura clenched his teeth as his eyes travelled toward Mariku who gave him the look to not trust the pharaoh as he shook his head. Just that comment made Mariku want to end the king's existence.

"Just kill him already, unless you want me to. I will do it very slowly." Yami Malik gripped the Millenium Rod tightly getting highly impatient and disturbed as he wondered why Yami Bakura was stalling like this.

Yami no Malik looked up from the other side of the room where he had just finished sharpening the Millenium Rod's dagger-like end. He did not like what the Pharaoh was telling his partner. He knew that Yami no Bakura was not stupid enough to fall for the other yami's tricks, but bringing back the past was a weakness to the robber. If there was a main difference between him and Yami Bakura it was how they dealed with their enemies. Yami no Malik would kill them slowly in an instant, and wouldn't brag, but Yami Bakura preferred to let them suffer and that could be his downfall.

Yami noticed the robber's main focus on Yami Malik now and smirked as the eye on his forehead glowed and broke himself out of his restraints. He smiled evily as a spark of light surround Yami Bakura who covered his eyes, bt then the rays of light aimed toward Yami Malik who dropped the Millenium Rod as the magic held the blonde yami against the walls. To make it even more interesting for them, Yami had the Millenium Rod's blade right at Yami Malik's neck.

"Your choice tomb robber, either give me the Millenium Puzzle or he dies." Yami said stubbornly.

End of chapter 17. Please review.


	18. Victory

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't know why I am making these chapters so short. I guess it is either because I am tired of typing this or that I think better when I use a different computer.

Chapter 18

Victory

Yami Bakura felt himself being torn in half as his heart nearly sank just by watching his soon to be lover dangling helplessly now suspended in air with a floating weapon against his neck. Between the Pharaoh's evil trick of trying to make him choose what was more improtant to him, Yami Bakura wished he could have both power and Mariku and thought of this as an unfair tactic played by even the King of Games himself.

Yami no Bakura's eyes lowered demently as he glared at the pharaoh with as much hate as his body could muster. He looked at Yami Malik who tried to break out of the energy of light, but found that he couldn't. Yami Bakura felt his heart begin to burn in pain.

He knew that he would have to submit to the pharaoh or lose his lover. The yami thought of his choices. If he were to not give in he could lose Yami Malik forever and he would be alone again. Even if he were to get Yami Malik back from the Shadow Realm the other spirit might hate him for letting him die.

The other alternative would be to confess that he cared for the yami and then be humiliated by his worst enemy and never hear the end of it even if he were to die by Yami's hand by his dreaded Mind Crush, which could purposely damage a person's mind.

Then again, he could always have consequences towards spoiling the secret of blowing their cover of being sercret lovers. That was the last thing that Yami Bakura had wanted on his conscience. He wanted to keep it hidden. No one was supposed to find out.

"This is chicken shit. I thought you had more honor than this. I never thought the King of Games would sink so low." Yami Bakura scowled as his clenched fist tightened so much that it was dripping with his own blood.

"You are one to speak. You wre the one who made it so my friends and I couldn't even move when you trapped us in that Dark RPG game of yours. That was cruel and cowardly. If you can ve a deceiving bastard, then so can I." Yami's thundering voice seemed to shake the whole blimp.

"It was revenge and was for a good purpose." Bakura stated as he walked toward Yami who didn't take his eyes off him. "What are you doing is exploiting me against something that I treasured and worked so damn hard to get, to only use bait that is supposed to make me go fall on my knees and cower at your feet. Well, I am not going to do that."

Yami Bakura held the Millenium Puzzle securely in his grasp as if it were his lifeline. He had already made up his mind. He looked at Yami Malik whose eyes seemed to be almost watering as if he couldn't believe that the other spirit would choose the Millenium Puzzle over him.

"Akura, how cold are you?" Mariku replied in a quiet, but icy tone.

Yami no Bakura refused to look at Yami no Malik as he made sure the Pharaoh had his undivided attention. "These items are the remainants of my dead people, I am the one who should have them. He took everything from me." Bakura's voice was only a whisper as he turned his back to look at the doorway.

"They are only dead memories. What are you going to do with them anyway?" Yami Malik tried to glare at the egyptian thief who wouldn't even look at him.

"To put them back in their rightful place. Much like a burial. They deserve that. It is my duty to do this since I am the last of my people." Yami Bakura rubbed the two items and held them closely in his arms and if anyone could look closely enough the liquid running down his eyes and cheeks were becoming visible.

"Bakura, it is not my fault. My father didn't even know your people would even be caught in this mess. It is my burden that was left to me. Maybe if it didn't happen we could have been friends." Yami was beginning to feel sorry for him.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you know? You hid out, being pampered in your royal court while I was the one who was struggling to survive in a cold dark world at the young age of three. King-Sama, you wree the one who wanted to kill me since you have heard of my existance." Yami Bakura stomped on the pharaoh's foot hard. "You would NOT even let me give them the proper respect by taking the items from you."

Bakura, knock it off. The evil around your neck is brainwashing you from the truth." Yami was having trouble with keeping his emotions in control as his guilt was welling up inside his soul.

"Evil? I am only misunderstood. If I were evil, the Kaa I once had would never accepted me. You are the true evil one. What you held around your neck was an imprisoned soul closely crusified and slaughtered to only be used for your greed and power. Your unfortunate madness also includes your court which is murderous and merciless, as I had witnessed at a very young age. Either it is your fault or not. You are responsible for their death. It is from your bloodline and I will never forgive you." Yami Bakura calmly replied as he wiped the redness from his eyes and pointed to the pharaoh with his anger returning.

"It seems that you care for your family so much that you would have wanted to die with them." Mariku tried to feel the raider's pain, as he closed his eyes trying to block out the sensitivity of his emotions.

"Yes, but I was instead doomed to live that nightmare not only with you, but with Mariku stalking me; and also from the people who ridiculed me because I have white hair. They think it is a bad omen and everyone wanted to throw me to the cobras. They all wanted ME dead." Yami Bakura shifted his eyes to look at the other blonde spirit and then to the other yami as the thief spirit thrust his fist to the ground. There was a deep hole where he pulled it out.

"Stop it Akura, you are using too much of your power." Mariku warned as he could trail the anger and agony in his lover's eyes.

**I knew I shouldn't have let him have his memories back. He is acting like an aggitated strung, helpless child, but then again he is a very sexy egyptian spirit. He is going to need a lot of consoling after this.** Mariku thought to himself.

Yami Bakura ignored Mariku as his hatred for the pharaoh began to foreshadow a darkness, but sadness in his eyes. He could tell that Yami was starting to lose his concentration and all he needed was to push him a little further.

"So, I assume you care more about my puzzle than your partner?" Yami cocked one of his eye brows uneasily as if trying to contradict if the yami was playing with his mind or if he actually meant it.

"That is correct." Yami Bakura grinned and pulled a card out of his back pocket that he slowly lifted in his finger tips to reveal that card in his hand. "Chain Reaction."

The light shown profusely and before Yami could counterattack it he was restrained by the card's magic of yellow energized binding rope. The light on the Pharaoh's forehead had somehow riccolet and reflected to the card as if it were a mirror. It brok the magic binding Yami Malik who immediately gained control over his Millenium Rod.

"This is the end Pharaoh, and by the way, you suck at playing the villain." Yami Bakura held his knife to the pharaoh's throat letting it slide a little, he could feel the fear and terrorizing horror in the other yami's eyes and sweat dripping from the pharaoh's face as a lump found its way to the king's throat.

Yami Bakura's grin was more sardonic and actually pried a full smile to his lips as he favored in the king of struggling under his whim of humiliation. The clever thief then used the blade to cause some nasty slashes onto the pharaoh's flesh and then twirled his fingers in a rotated motion as the circle created by the imitation of his hand grew until he opened a portal to the outside world.

"You're not going to kill him?" Yami Malik asked and was pissed that his partner would just let the king go for almost causing his death.

"Why should I kill him? It is too easy bsides and I want him to suffer. Just like I did." Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes as a scowl with a twisted sign of a smirk crossed his lips as he came up to the schitzo yami and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I would get bored too easily without having someone to torture."

Yami's eyes wre shocked that the two deadliest assasins that he knew would ever think of withstanding the other in an odd way that he could not even predict could happen in years.

"You two are a couple?" Yami asked in a cold tone, but it was meant to be curiosity.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik nodded as they waved good-bye to the Pharaoh who they both shoved and was transported to the Shadow Realm. They savored the sound of screams of the king as he disappeared into the dark abyss.

Yami Bakura was really happy and content now that he had claimed victory and now had Mariku plus the Millenium Puzzle. Al lhe had to do now was claim the six remaining items and give his ancestors the respect they needed. There was possibly nothing else that could stand in his way of gaining the other six millenium items. Or was there?"

End chapter 18. I actually made Yami Bakura sound more like Thief Bakura. I appologize I just wanted the confrontation towards Yami to feel his pain. You happy the bad guys actually won? Please review.


	19. Sound the Alarm

Hello People. Glad some of you liked the last chapter. Yep this is not the end. It was really hard to write. This one is short as well. I appologize. Some of you may not like it.

Chapter 19

Sound the Alarm

Yugi had heard his yami's voice from his mind and cringes his eyes shut as his chest begins to hurt painfully knowing that his yami was gone from his would room. He and Yami had separate bodies as well, but they weren't going to tell anyone at all. The little hikari went to the first person who he knew would understand and was the only one who knew about Yami and Yugi's seperation and that was Seto kaiba who was drinking his cappiccino while siting delicately with his legs crossed while sitting in a chair. He was calm and not stressed out since he didn't have to prepare for the duel and was simply enjoying himself for once.

"Kaiba, my yami is gone." Yugi said half heartedly as he tried not to cry in front of the executive.

"What! But he…" Kaiba's eyes were wide for a second, but then he shook his head as he tried to calm his temper. His lover and rival was gone, and he didn't know how it happened.

"I don't know how it happened, but I know that the two yamis are aboard this ship so maybe they had something to do with it."

"Great. I have freaks aboard my ship and all of this time I thought it was Malik and Ryou. I'll go report this to my body guards." Kaiba walked over to the intercom and punched in a few buttons before letting his guards know by communicating with his white trench coat about the two psycho yamis. As he was walking and watching all of the doors for the blimp to lock down, he came across Joey who bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going dog." He rudely replied looking at the dirty blonde as if he were a flea on his foot.

"Kaiba, when can you ever get along with me?" He notices all the doors being locked. "Hey, what gives? Why are you putting the blimp under ship arrest?"

"Because the two darker halves of Malik and Ryou are aboard this ship and they…Just shut up, amateaur." Kaiba whisks his coat and walks away and steps on Joey's foot who hobbles a bit.

Kaiba gripped his fist in anger as he disappears to another room. He would make the two yamis pay if he could with their lives. The problem was that he was only mortal while he thought they were only spirits and he could't hurt anyone who occupied an innocent soul's body. There must be someway to make them pay.

(Malik's room)

Yugi begins crying again until he hears two voices that he faintly recognized and he wanders and sees that Malik and Ryou were in Malik's room talking about their yamis.

"So, you think we should let the others know?" Ryou asked his lover who plainly shook his head as he paced around the room impatiently and ignored the pain that shot through his foot.

"Damn, I wish Mariku didn't strike men on that part of the body. It really hurts. No, if anyone found out about them, they would get rid of them."

"I know, I just don't like keeping secrets from anybody. They are our friends after all." Ryou told Malik who rolled his eyes a bit.

"They would not understand, besides our yamis hate the others." Malik placed his arm over his head and began to rub it while limping a bit since they only had first aid kits and no magic.

Malik not really accepted them as his friends that much, but Yugi was okay since he could understand where they were coming from since he had a yami of his own. They again, Yugi would tell Yami everything and then Malik would see Yugi more of an aquaintance than anything. The hikari thought that Ryou was too nice and wondered where he got that personality from.

As he was thinking of other things he happened to see Yugi stolled out of the door way as he heard a sounding alarm and scurried into Maliks' room who seemed puzzled to see the hikari in tears. Ryou immediately comforted Yugi while Malik put one hand casually on his hips. He glared at the clock that read 6 am and yawned loudly half wondering why Yugi was up this early.

"Ryou, Malik. I can't sense my yami anymore. Something bad happened to him. I feel that your yami's, which I know are seperated now, had something to do with it." Yugi seemed to let his eyes travel towards them almost in a sign of guilt.

Ryou gripped his fist and let it fly on the side of the wall as he ran out of the door before telling Yugi he would be right back.

"Ryou, I'm going with you." Malik called as he too ran towards Bakura's room which was locked tight.

Malik put his ear to the door and heard the clanging of glasses and murmuring voices as he proceeded to try and knock the door down. He held his shoulder roughly as it began to hurt from several attempts at breaking in.

"Bakura, open this door right now. This is my room also." Ryou said pounding rapidly and trying to sound stern or else his yami would ignore him.

"Ryou…not anymore. Go play with Malik, I want to be left alone." He heard his yami's voice which sounded like it was more agitated than somber.

"Bakura, Mariku, we know tht you two are in there." Malik called as he tried to reason with them and tried to call his yami in his soul room which wasn't working. "Damn, he must have some way to make sure I couldn't interfere."

"Dang, my yami did the same. Maybe it was a mistake seperating bodies." Ryou almost regreted, but Malik pulled his arm on him and kissed him deeply. "Never say that. If it were the other way, Mariku wouldn't let me have any time with you except for in the morning."

Ryou cocked his brow. "Only in the morning? This yami must be like an overprotective parent, or a babysitter to you or a mother, but I think that is too hard to believe since he only tolerates you." Ryou sighed.

Malik is about to say something, but thought that later it would be a good time to tell Ryou why Mariku liked the dark.

(Bakura's room)

Yami Malik ignores the knock on the door as he pours another bubbly for himself and for Yami Bakura who intently tries to ignore the racket and who growls at being interrupted from the peace from the pharaoh. The two yamis continue to ignore until the knocking starts pounding in both of their ear drums.

"I wish they would stop that. I think my ears are bleeding." Yami Bakura gulps down the tang sour liquid that almost burns his throat from swallowing it like it were water or soda.

"I know how to make them go away." Yami no Malik smirks as he pulls the other under him and begins kissing the robber's neck roughly.

Yami Bakura lets his glass of champagne hit the floor while Yami Malik is making out with him as he struggles to get off the bed. Yami Malik lets him go accidentally where he falls onto the hard floor. He grumbles to himself and stomps towards the door and opens it to see a pale fist slam into his face which knocks him down.

Yami no Malik upon seeing that growls at Ryou and jumps toward him and pins the hikari by the wall. "You moron, you had better have a good reason for doing that or else I will make you pay for that."

"Yugi told us that the Pharaoh is gone and that you two had something to do with it." Ryou explained refusing to look at Yami Malik.

"Ryou…you little disobedient brat. I don't care and I will not bring him back either." Yami Bakura rubs his cheek as he thinks of many ways to torture Ryou for sometime.

"Where di you send him?" Ryou glared at Bakura who only smiled evily.

"The Shadow Realm." Yami Bakura spoke as if he were proud of what he had done. Yami Malik smirked back, but then when he saw the white haired hikari looking towards the window he started to get nervous.

"How could you do that to him?" Ryou tried to scold his yami who rolled his eyes. "It is too dark in here. I am going to open up the blinds then you two will talk to us." Ryou pushed Yami Malik out of his way lightly and went over to put some light in the room.

"Ryou…don't!" Malik screamed and ran towards his lover who had the blind handle in his hand and was trying to slide it open and pulled.

As soon as he did Yami Malik had jumped on Ryou once he saw the light and gave him an evil lok that Ryou nor Bakura had seen before. Yami Malik covered his eyes and then went to hide in the closet.

That is the end of Chapter 19. Please review. Sorry it wasn't very good.


	20. A Dark Secret

Thanks for the reviews. Yet again I have another short chapter. I don't know what is wrong with me. I guess I am tryging to get this story to end soon, but it is so hard.

Chapter 20

A Dark Secret

Malik popped open his eyes after seeing his yami run into a closet like he was a scared rabbit. He covered his eyes with his hand as if embarrassed and took a deep breath as he knew that he must tell the others why his yami was like that. He just didn't know how the others would take the truth about his dark half. It was horrifying for Malik at first. He sat down on Bakura's bed, and the raider gave him an evil look.

"Get your big ass off of my bed, Malik." Yami Bakura scowled as he shoved the hikari onto the floor.

Malik was insulted and tried to punch Bakura who yawned and side stepped him causing the blonde hikari to fall into a pile of dirty laundry. He looked at him with complete hatred and muttered to himself. "Soon you will be gone for good. Then I will be happy again."

"Malik, are you okay?" Ryou asked as he shook his lover out of his thoughts. He helped Malik to sit in a chair and glared at his yami.

"My yami met with an unfortunate accident. He seems to be hypnotized or attracted to the light for a long time. However, the memories of my past had been driven into his mind. He hated lit candles because it brought back something from his past. It reminded him of fire and each time he sees a bright light he thinks of fire. I don't really know why he feels that way, but it haunts him. He gets really moody and angry, and he can evern get really violent. When he is in this state he should be left alone." Malik warned as he saw Yami Bakura scoff at the ridiculous nonsense he had just heard.

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes in annoyance and throws open the closet door and sees the lavender eyes starring back at him. It was pitch dark in the huge closet as he glares back at the other spirit with a hint of hatred present. "Get out of there. I don't want you to embarrass me."

"If you knew what was best for yourself, you will leave me the hell alone." Yami Malik snapped back and bite him on the wrist where he drew some blood when Yami Bakura tried to drag him out by his foot.

"Ouch, what is wrong with you?" Yami Bakura looked at his bleeding wrist as he yanked it back and was surprised that his lover would do this to him without warning of any sort.

Yami Malik had never bitten him there before. They usually would draw blood and play bite almost, but this was different. The pain was beginning to drive into Yami Bakura's nerves and wouldn't stop hurting.

"I hate the light. Remember before that I told you that I like dark? There is a reason for that. Since you want to pry into my business, then I will tell you the truth." Yami Malik closed the little light that was in the closet until it was again completely dark. "I only want you to hear this since it will affect you more."

Yami Bakura couldn't tell if his dark lover had done that on accident or was intentially doing it. His wrist began to bleed rapidly as he strained to not feel the effect and throbbing of the broken skin. He was also feeling weak and feeble. The only light that he could see was the mesmorizing of the Millenium Eye on Yami Malik's forehead glowing profusely that it began to warm the robber's body.

"I am not who you think I am. I was born of darkness and shadows. No one will know this, but you. That mark that you received will become invincible so you won't be able to tell anyone who I am." Yam Malik kisses the tomb robber on the lips more passionately and pulls him to lay his head on his chest.

Yami Malik looked away for a moment, but then continued his story. He could still hear the alarm sounding, and he tried to ignore it as he held Yami Bakura close to him. "When I was in the dark realm, I became possessed by a demon sorceror that was also a lost soul. He made me have the intentions of what a vampire desires and the will to kill. I had no choice, but to satisfy my desires. Malik doesn't even know anything except that I am afraid of bright light."

"Mariku, I don't understand. You have told me this dark stuff before and it makes no sense to me. Spit it out already. What is it that you are trying to tell me?" Yami Bakura was starting to get a little worked up as he tried to struggle out of Yami no Malik's arms.

Yami Malik looked at him with guilt and sorrow which then changed demonically as he smiled evily. He began to growl in a dark tone as he bared his fangs. "I wanted to kill all, but then you came along. My desire to kill had ended as I began to feel for you. At night I was a shadow that stalked mortals at night. I was going to make you into what I am."

Yami Bakura's eyes shot open as he once again tried to struggle away from his fiesty lover who held him closer to him. The words of finding out what Yami Malik was beginning to sink into his mind, which made him angry and scared at the same time. An instinct was telling him to get away but another was telling him to stay where he was. He began to feel annoyed with Yami Malik just picking off around the bush. He wanted an actual answer now.

"You aren't human, are you?" Yami Bakura decided to use the Millenium Ring again to open his lover's mind to see what he really was. Before he could do so, Yami Malik placed his hand on the ring and caused it to stop its glowing.

Yami Malik shook his head dejectly and held the robber closer to his chest as he was trying to fight back the tears that began to roll down his face. "There is no need for that. I may be darkness, but I am technically human and spirit like you, however, I am also a demon and half vampire. I can't change that. I know you wouldn't understand."

End of Chapter 20. Please review. Yami Bakura was finally figuring out Yami Malik's secret. Will he accept it or turn on him? The next chapter is when Ryou and Malik will find out. Until next time.


	21. Betrayal

Sorry guys if it has taken a while for updating, but you can blame school, projects, writer's block and illness.

In this chapter Malik will reveal to Ryou of what his plan is and then Yami Bakura will tell Mariku what his heart is telling him. Also some turmoil.

Chapter 21

Betrayal

Malik seemed to be fighting with his fingers on the chair as he watched the digital clock strike another hour and he was dead tired. He had trouble keeping his eyes lids open as he wondered what his yami and Ryou's yami were doing in the closet. He even tried to peek into Mariku's mind, but all he got was a sheerk of pain and another noise that he didn't want to ever hear again. He immediately closed the link.

"Malik, they are doing it, right?" Ryou asked in a real quiet voice as he pinched the other in the arm to get him out of his day dream.

"Huh? I guess so. Your yami is at it again." Malik tried to smile discreetly as in his mind it was boiling with every bit of hatred.

"The sounds are not going off. I think that whenever they get out of the closet that we should hightail it out of here." Ryou said as he drummed his fingers onto the bed that he was now sitting on.

"Oh yeah? Like where? Are we supposed to jump off of the ship and hope to land in soft water? We can't go anywhere. We are on a blimp. We are screwed no matter what we do." Malik replied in a somewhat nasty tone as he climbed onto the bed against Bakura's wishes.

Ryou was taken back by the tone, but then thought that probably the hikari was still sore with what Bakura had said to him. He crawled over to Malik and began massaging his shoulders, and soon the hikari began to relas and lied down on his lap. Though his curiosity lead him towards the closed closet. Once again he tried to read Mariku's mind.

In the closet the two yami's were actually torn apart emotionally. As soon as Yami Malik had confessed, Yami Bakura was torn with aggrivation and distrust. He did not understand Mariku's motives and how he was first stalking him and then he had been something else that Bakura had no idea what to think of or what to do with himself.

He was trying to show no fear even though deep down inside he was afraid of his lover. He could tell that Yami Malik did not want to hurt him and was ashamed of telling him the truth about him. Yami no Bakura tried to narrow down his options. If he refused to be with him then the psycho could always kill him in his sleep. Or better yet, keep going after him. If he did accept him, then Mariku would be happy, but then Bakura would have to deal with not seeing him at all in the day time. Plus, Mariku being part vampire he would have to deal with his tendencies.

"Mariku, this is hard for me to say, but I want to be with you, but also I need time to adjust to this new thing that I have learned about you." Yami Bakura sighed as he patted the other on the shoulder. He was looking down at him straight in the eye expecting Yami Malik's violent nature to kick in.

"I understand, but it shouldn't affect the way I feel towards you. I can control my tendencies and I can heal you completely." Yami Malik looked at the other, a small smile crossed his lips. "I won't turn into a monster or anything. The only things I have are claws and fangs, and also no reflection, but you can barely see them."

"I have fangs also. I know that the yamis are supposed to have those. Just don't turn me into what you are." Yami Bakura panted heavily and bit Yami Malik on the lips playfully.

"I won't as long as you accept me for who I am. Some time you will have to let me be seme." Yami no Malik smirked as he twirled his tongue in the others mouth holding his body close to him.

"Don't threaten me. I would rather have sex in a bed and not a stuffy, dark closet. In time you will." Yami Bakura pulled back and layed intentionally in the other's arms.

Just by reading Mariku's thoughts Malik had found out his deep dark secret. Of course his mind went to the gutter and it irritated him since he wanted to catch Yami Bakura alone and then execute his plan. He did not want his yami to fall for the thief of the darkness or better yet having sex with him. He already knew that Mariku was falling more in love with the robber and it wasn't a good thing in Malik's mind because it would be harder to get rid of his lover.

After another fifteen minutes, the blonde hikari rolled his eyes and was going to open the closet door when the door flew open and the hikari had it slammed into his face.

Ryou noticed his lover with a bruise on him that he tried to scold Yami Bakura for, who glared at the other hikari intentively. Instead of hurting or slapping him. Yami Bakura pulled his hikari up by the arm. "Ryou, we are going to talk alone."

"Yami, I….want to stay with Malik." Ryou argued back as he for a second looked down at the ground in embarrassment and feeling betrayed by his yami as he wrenched his arm away from his yami's strong grip and ran over to the other side, his back pressed hard against the door, cuddled towards Malik.

Yami Bakura hissed as he noticed the wound on his wrist throbbing wildly. While Ryou was struggling to get away, he had touched the irriating scar that was now invincible, but was painful to the raider. He was shocked and was astonished and could not understand his hikari's weird behavior usually the little light would do anything he said, but Ryou was giving him the evil eye that the yami usually used on him.

"What did you say? Ryou this is extremely important. I need to talk to you so don't betray me by trying to grow a spine and stand up for yourself." Yami Bakura slammed his light into the wall at the side of the door. He had his fist ready and was about to pulverize him with a blurr of blonde hair whizzed past him and punched him in the back of the neck.

"I warned you to stop hurting my lover. Yami Bakura, this is where you life ends." Malik kicks him in the ribs before the thief could realize what had happened and then he reveals a hidden dagger he had in his belt and slashed the tomb raider with it.

After Yami Bakura was fighting off his unconscious state, his blurry vision could see that Mariku's hikari would not stop from there. He could see the blade of the dagger rising above his throat. He was confused, but wasn't going to let his life be cut short because of Malik's hatred towards him. The thief's har gets more spiked as he has the Millenium Ring's pointers lash out against Malik's dagger and use it almost like a sword.

Yami Malik looks on in horror as he sees that his own mirror image was trying to slice his lover. He tried very hard to fight back the urge to attack, but a natural born instinct was taking over him. Another thought was going through his mind. If he wre to attack who would protect his lover or his hikari? Either way the other would feel the sense of betrayal and perhaps give him the cold shoulder.

Ryou catches his breath as he notices that his own lover was beating up his dark half. As much as he hated his yami he also loved him. He already knew that he could not live without him and he knew that Malik's stubboness was hard to deal with, but depe in his heart he knew that if Malik really loved him he would sotp this senseless fighting.

As Ryou was about to step in he noticed that Yami Malik had sprouted fangs and claws that were growing in quickly. This scared the crap out of Ryou who tried to bang on the door thinking that the psychotic yami was going to attack him. Yami Malik looked at Ryou strangely and then at Malik and Bakura.

"Yami Malik? What happened to you?" Ryou fumbled with his words as he tried to keep his knees from shaking constantly.

"Let Akura tell you. He wants your opinion on something." Yami Malik stated defensively.

End of Chapter 21. Please review.


	22. Resentment

Hello people. Yeah, I know I made my story almost into a vampire one. I suck at vampire fics. Chibi B channie is so much better with those than I am. #laughs# With Bakura and Mariku as shadows of Ryou and Malik it is partially the idea of coming up with a story. Also I needed to make Mariku's origin unique, so him meeting Bakura in the alley wanting to duel was vaguely a cover up for Mariku while he was on his nightly prowl for victims. It was a perfect place to start the story. I got the title name idea from a song that I heard. It was originally called "Shadows of the Nights," but I changed it because I only wanted Mariku that way and not Bakura. I coudl have made itmore obvious, but I wanted to put more character development in Mariku. I always thought of both of them that way since they are shadows of their hikaris in a way. That could be another meaning, thought it doesn't really matter. Malik has a reason why he hates Bakura and in this chapter you guys will find out why.

Chapter 22

Resentment

Ryou closed his eyes as Mariku approached him slwoly and the shadow spirit actually crawled on his fours as if he were a rabid reptile or tiger waiting to pounce on his prey. The psycho had a blood thirst look in his eyes as he growled in a high pinch tone that it sent shivers down Ryou's fragile skeletal body. The yami of the night was wishing to have blood and he thought that the little male hikari would be a good substitute for a snack. Even if he knew that the hikari looked pale and skinny he still was the only thing that Mariku had laid eyes on at the time since Bakura and Malik were still fighting each other.

"Mariku, don't look at me like that." Ryou scooted away with his back still pressed against the door until it made contact with the wall. He tried to reach for a phone, but Mariku's clawed hand flung it to the floor and he hissed and growled while licking his chops.

"There is no one else, Ryou. I am hungry and I need to feed. You are the only one available." Mariku's fangs were glistening as he made an attempt to pounch, but the white haired hikari ducked and tumbled on the floor towards the table to hide under it with Mariku following right behind him.

Bakura was on top of Malik and gracing the millenium ring's spikes at the egyptian's chest with a sadistic and insanely murderous smile seeped across his face. "This fight is over. You were a moron to ever challenge me, so you better beg for your life before I end up killing you."

Malik only smiled back as if he didn't care of what would happen to him. He distracted the thief by struggling to get up, Bakura cocked his brow and tried to pierce Malik's heart, but before he could, Malik had summoned up his strength and flipped him so that he was on top of the thief. He snatched part of the rope of the millenium ring and aimed it at Bakura's throat.

"Malik, this is stupid. Even if one of us kills the other, the hatred will never desist. What do you have against me anyway?" Bakura tried to struggle out of Malik's tight grip on his shoulders. In the other direction he saw Ryou crawling away from Mariku who was hot on his trail. "Great, another thing I have to worry about." Bakura mutterd under his breath.

Malik didn't know that ryou was in trouble and struggling for his life to get away from Mariku. The blonde had his attention focused on Bakura who was not too happy with being in this kind of sexual position that he was in.

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" Bakura rolled his eyes, surprised that he couldn't get up from the hikari's weak clutch on him.

"Maybe I should, then you would know how it feels to be betrayed by a friend and a partner that you showed some interest towards."

Bakura scoffed in a disgusted tone. "No, you wre the one flirting with me. I couldn't stand your guts. I only tolerated you so that I could get the millenium items...wait. Are you talking about the event with Battle City 3 years ago? That is over. We only did it one time. It meant nothing." Bakura snarled.

"You can't treat people like that." Malik turned away for a second to hide his streaky face that was going to shower with tears any second now. "Its a shame that you will be killed by your own item." Malik was shaky with the ring's points as he tried to not show any emotion on his features. He didn't want to do it, "I am only doing this because you rejected me and told me you could never love anyone. I believed you and then I found my way to Ryou, I love him with all my heart and I don't want to hurt you to hurt him anymore. You however, went after my yami and then you guys made love and lied to me."

Yami Bakura didn't know what to say, but he gave an innocent look to the hikari as he hited to Malik with his head towards the direction a few feet where Ryou was cowering behind a table. Malik looked behind him and almost screamed as he rushed off of Bakura and slapped his yami across the face. This did not phase Mariku one bit as the psycho turned on him and was about to bite him when bakura rushed between Mariku's legs and knocked him over by flying a hard kick to the shadow dweller's stomach.

"What's wrong with you? I turned my back for a few minutes and you are trying to digest my hikari." Yami Bakura shone the light in the others eye who covered his face fighting the urge to attack his lover.

Malik looked at Mariku suspiciously and then shook his head in disappointment as he got Ryou to climb out from under the table. "Mariku won't hurt you anymore."

"You still hurt my yami. That was uncalled for. If you relaly do love me, then end this stupid grudge you have against the dark half of my soul." Ryou replied in a calm and considerate manner.

Mariku only growled at Bakura as he shook his head and collapsed on the yami's stomach. He saw the fresh bleeding wound on the millenium ring owner's wrist and then his fangs did the rest of the work. Bakura felt the pierce of fangs licking at his wound and digging in as he clenched his teeth from the pain and was goign to faint. Mariku noticed this and stopped what he was doing and then got off of Bakura and fell asleep on the bed.

"Ryou, don't worry about it. I just realized that you are more important to me than a petty arguement I had 3 years ago with your darker half." Malik appologized as he fell on his knees in front of the other light.

"I forgive you Malik," Ryou smiled sweetly as he pulled at Malik's hair. Then he realized that Bakura was still in the room. "So Bakura, what were you going to tell me again?"

"I'll tell you later Ryou. You two enjoy yourselves." Yami Bakura replied in a curt voice as he walked over towards the bedside and lied on the comforter gripping at the blanket in anger. His bangs were covering his face as he tried to drown out their happy squeals of being with the other.

The hikaris seemed to be fine, but Bakura was not. He was torn between confusion and despiar and a bit of hatred towards Mariku. He refused to look at the happy couple who were not making out with eachother and he envied it. As he watched Mariku sleep peacefully on the bed, a few tears were beginning to show on Bakura's face as he wiped them away. He brought his dagger to his wrist and slit it open in despair and anger as he hoped that Mariku would smell the blood. Each time as he thought of Mariku he couldn't help his vampire tendencies, but how would thier relationship work if Bakura want to spend time with the other yami in the daytime? Mariku hates the light and wouldn't want any part of it and if he wanted to go be out in the day time they would always have to be somewhere where it was dark. In some respect, the yami of the ring resented that Mariku was cursed with such a fate.

**Why did he have to be a vampire? This sucks. I may love darkness, but I also like the san and having a lover who is opposite is going to be aggravating. This curse it really going to be hard to compromise with. I do love him, but how am I supposed to understand his needs? Did I really make the right choice of accepting him? **

Yami Bakura got out of his thoughts as he lay on the comforter once more. As he was about to go to sleep, he felt the bed shake and sudden body shift and make its way closer to him. It scared him for a second until he realized that it was just Mariku wanting to be closer to him. Bakura relaxed into his arms and fell asleep letting his thoughts wonder over the early morning.

End of Chapter 22. Please review.


	23. Padded Walls

Thank you for the reviews. Unfortunately this story is almost over. I am trying to tie it together so any suggestions on how I should end it would be helpful.

Chapter 23

Padded Walls

(Asylum)

Yami Bakura woke up to find himself not in his room, but in another room that seemed to stretch endlessly. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He found his sad attempts to be with great flaw for he wasn't dreaming. This new environment became a reality as it began to fill him with memories of when he felt like a trapped rat when he was imprisoned in the millenium ring. He hated that feeling and wanted to forget it. It was one of the worst things to ever happen to him.

It was dark and isolated as he tried to walk around. He was surprised that it was so dark as he felt his feet rolling forward as he bumped into soft cushioned walls. Gritting his teeth between cursing a bit he tried to touch the atmosphere that felt comfortable and solid more like a fluffled pillow or even cotton. However, his hands would not cooperate as he felt a restraint on them. His mind was confused and pissed as he tried to remove them from behind his back. He struggled a few minutes rubbing the object that was restraining his hands until they began to get a little raw and bled.

"Where the fuck am I? Mariku?" His voice seemed to echo back towards him that gave him the awkward look.

Yami no Bakura loved the darkness, but he was not aware of where he was or what he was doing in this room. The spirit of the dark vaguely remembered that he was sleeping with Mariku. He did not remember anything else after that. Growling profusely he banged himself against the padded walls and thrashed himself at the things that bounced him back to the same feeling on the ground.

"Let me out of here." He screamed at the top of his lungs as he knew the millenium ring was powerless to help him since he could not reach it to get away from his prison.

"You must be enjoying yourself I you like the dark so much." A familiar voice interrupted from the cell that the yami was in.

"Kaiba, how did you…?" Yami Bakura glared hatefully at the billionaire executive who was smirking behind the closed cell doors.

"Shut up. You freaks are all alike. Let's just say I have my way of making sure scum is put out with the trash. Especially people who have trespassed on my blimp. "Kaiba folded his arms sternly.

"Bite your tongue." Yami Bakura wanted to attack the smirking brunette, but found that he couldn't since the straight jacket was preventing him from rattling the bars or even step a foot towards it against a force field that held him back.

"Yes, my technology is state-of-the-art." Kaiba bragged and then calmed himself. "I know you can bring Yami back from the realm you sent him. Bring him back and I may let you out of this asylum. It is for crazy people like you who torture themselves for no apparent reason."

Yami Bakura didn't care what he did to his body. In a way it felt good to relieve the disappointment and the stress in his life. He was not on a suicide mission and thought that what he did was fine. Though suspension rose over him on how the hell a present day human had caught him so easily, but not be able to catch Mariku.

"Fuck you. I will never bring the bastard back. Why would you care about the pharaoh unless he is your lover." Yami Bakura's tone was curt as he continuely tried to strangle himself for trying to get rid of the jacket. "Where is Mariku?"

Seto Kaiba frowned as he pushed open the door, pushing Ryou in it. "I don't know. Maybe your other half will convince you otherwise." The door then slammed with Ryou who carefully walked towards his yami who gave him an evil look.

This was the first time Ryou had ever seen his yami in person since before they had shared a body and now the hikari was just getting used to his yami who had a body of his own now. It was a bit awkward, but the silver haired hikari knew he must do something.

"Voice, you do know that it was mean to do that to Yami." Ryou tried to reasone with his darker half who only looked at him with hatred. For some reason he thought that perhaps his own mirror had arranged him to be in this crazy asylum.

"Get me out of this thing. I can hardly move." Yami Bakura snarled as he glared at Ryou as hard as his eyes could. "He deserved it. Besides, if I were to bring him back he would only send me to the shadow realm."

Ryou rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly and began untying the straight jacket that once his yam ifelt his arms free he immediately began looking at them. The little light happened to see the scrapes and blood oozing a bit from his yami's wrists. "Oh dear, let me do something." He gently grabbed a small cloth from the jacket and applied pressure.

"That hurts. Why are you being nice to me? I was always horrible to you." Yami Bakura tensed his eyes shut as he tried to back up far into the padded walls of the rooms.

"Just hold still. This may hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." Ryou said calmly. He then looked at his yami. "I may hate what you do to people, but I have to accept the way you are. I also care for you." Ryou smiled sheepishly.

Yami Bakura seemed shocked with the reply he was given, but then he scoffed as he began to pout as he pondered on how to get out of this place, but then it hit him. He was free now so he could always disappear out. Smiling evily he waited until he was bandaged and then the millenium ring began to glow, however Ryou stopped him.

"Don't go yet. I really want to talk to you. Well, actually you wanted to talk to me about something, remember?" Ryou pulled on his yami's black trench coat. The hikari's face was getting really close to him now.

As soon as Yami Bakura felt the tug, he swiftly rose his hand back and slapped Ryou acrossed the face. The hikari could not understand the reason behind this, but he knew that his yami had other things in mind such as trying to get out of the asylum for one thing. He hated him and almost resented helping him, but he knew that his yami was more concerned about Mariku.

"My problems I can deal with myself. I don't need you to look after me. I do appreciate you helping me in your pathetic attempt, but I am not your shadow anymore." Yami Bakura replied in a dark voice as if he was fighting to control himself.

"Bakura, where are you going?" Ryou asked as he saw the ring glowing again as his yami's body was evaporating to where Ryou could only see his darker soul's chocolate orbs still visible.

"To find Mariku. There must be a reason why he abandoned me." Yami Bakura's voice was more quiet as if he felt betrayed by his lover.

"I'm sure he wouldn't leabe you alone on purpose." Ryou then pulled a letter from his pocket that he let Bakura's eyes read since they were the only things visible.

_Akura,_

_I had to leave because the sun was rising. I will meet you tonight at your place. I hope your hikari gives this to you because if he doesn't I will personally kill him. See you tonight._

_Love, Mariku._

Bakura seemed more content as he materialized back to his body form and actually smiled to Ryou instead of smirking like he usually did. "Thanks."

"What about me?" Ryou asked in disappointment and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, you can find your way out." Yami Bakura laughed evily as he soon disappeared as the shadows began to appear in the prison before Ryou.

End of Chapter 23. I know it sucked. Please review.


	24. Tainted

Sorry for not updating for a week, but I have been crammed with school work and other things. Yeah, I made Kaiba go after Bakura because he blames him for putting Yami in the shadow realm. This will be either a happy or bad ending, it depends on how people want it to happen.

Chapter 24

Tainted

Yami Malik was busy in his room getting undressed as he had hoped that Yami Bakura had gotten the note that he had sent him to Ryou. The platinum spirit had already made dinner that was in the oven and set the table that was paved and marbled in emerald with gold edges around the silverware. He did not even know why he was able to do this, but he guessed it must have been malik's influence to learn some kind of cooking. Usually Ryou's house had never had anything expensive in it but, unknown to him was that the dark spirit stole for aliving while he was inhabitating his body and was never caught. Mariku even had figured out to use the stereo as he clicked on some alternative rock music for the mood.

"Damn it. Its 8:00 p.m. Where the hell is he? We were supposed to go to the movies, while your yami and mine stayed here." Malik asked as he resented the fact that he had to go over to the asylum to get Ryou out of there. "That bastard, how dare he do that to you Ryou?" Malik held Ryou close to him.

"I don't know. I'm sure he is taking his sweet time." Ryou touched the ring on around his neck as he rubbed it with his fingers to keep his mind calm. "I'm so glad that our millenium items can telepathically help us communicate with eachother or else I would have never found you Malik. Don't blame my yami, he was just scared and worried about Mariku." Ryou put a hand on his lover's shoulder as he tried to forget the darkness in the void of the asylum.

"Still, that was wrong. You're yami is an asshole. Sometimes I wish that he stayed in that asylum that Kaiba put him in." Malik folded his arms as he pouted.

"Malik, Kaiba just wants his lover back and he didn't know what else to do against him. He said as long as he gets Yami back in one piece that he will never bother us again."

"I know, but your yami is always the cause of our problems it seems." Malik glared back at Ryou as if it was his fault.

"What? That is insane. I can't control him. He has a mind of his own. He even said that he isn't my shadow anymore. I think he wants a life of his own, but knows that he can't since he is stuck being part of me." Ryou replied sadly though he was getting a little perturbed with Malik's attitude.

"Oh, so you think I can't share your pain? My yami is a freakin' vampire. How the hell am I supposed to live with that? What if Mariku decides to suck or eat me without thinking of what he is doing? He already tried going after you." Malik argued back. He placed his hands on his head and started crying softly. "My yami is a freak…."

Malik had recalled that this was the moment when he cried like this when he had the ritual on his back carved. It had hurt pretty badly, but at least at that time Mariku was there to comfort him.

"Malik, please calm down. I know you are still trying to adjust to his new life style, but he didn't ask to be made that way. My yami will take care of him." Ryou wiped away the tears running down Malik's face.

"That is what I am afraid of." Malik sighs though he hated the idea and couldn't believe that Ryou could think dirty at times. He smiled at that image. "Even worse, what if he makes Yami Bakura into a vampire?" Malik argued. He didn't even want to think of what two vampire shadows could do when they lurk about in the night, hunting for their next victim whom they could rip into little bits and devour. It was a disgusting and disturbing thought to have.

(Upstairs)

Mariku looked at his battered body in the mirror of Bakura's room and he almost clenched his teeth as he remembered that he didn't have a reflection, but as he touched his clothes and skin he barely noticed the scars and burn marks scattered across his skin. Rolling his eyes tiredly, he dangled with the odds of healing himself, but he wanted to get cleaned up first.

(Flashback)

_He replayed the memory in his head that he had to leave Bakura since the sun was up at the time. During his escape he had found Ryou and forced the note into his hand and then left in a hurry. While he was leaving the blimp that landed not far from where he had jumped off of the ledge, police cars had surrounded the blimp with Seto Kaiba talking with them while some of the officers were having problems pulling some individual out of the blimp who was fighting with all his might after the hand cuffs had touched the back of his arms. The guy then pissed and started kicking and screaming until a few clubs finally knocked him out. Mariku seemed suspicious of this beating and was going to get a closer look from the bushes to see who this guy was when all of the sudden bright lights had triggered the vampire's sense to leave before investigating any further._

_During his desperate escape from the sun's rays he had gotten hit by the swirling globe of doom and even was a little paralyzed as he literally crawled to Bakura's house and slammed the door while washing his burning body with cold water in the sink and then making the entire room pitch dark. Afterwards, the vampire flopped himself on Bakura's bed and went right to sleep. _

(Flashback end)

Mariku shook out of the terrible memory that was beginning to screw up his mind having a strange feeling that perhaps it was his lover who had gotten caught by the police. He never knew that it would be Bakura who was the one who had gotten caught. He always thought the thief of darkness was the clever one and could withstand and get himself out of any situation. The spirit wasn't worried about his safety. He only wondered if the other male got the letter or not.

"I can't let him see me like this. It will break his heart." Mariku sighed wishing he had cleaned himself earlier and then quickly stripped and jumped into the shower and turned the faucet to warm and began washing his body thorougly. "I wonder if he got my message or not?"

(Domino City: Looking for his house)

Yami Bakura smirked at the mean trick that he had played on Ryou and began traveling down the dark streets of Domino. There were shadows everwhere, but he was used to the darkness it was also his favorite time that the world had offered him because it meant more bank robberies and plus more killing. He lived for the crimes and beating up mortals or anything that was risky and dangerous. He lived for excitement and blood. However, he was too much in his own little world that he hadn't noticed the dark eyes watching him.

Oblivious to the danger the white haired demon yami looses his black trench coat as he lets the cool breeze relax his pale slim body and his long white hair ran past his shoulders blowing in the wind almost messing up his hair styel of the way he had the two pointed tips sticking out like a devil's horns. He had not noticed that he was only in his coat and his pants with the millenium ring gleaming and reflecting from the clouds above.

"A mortal. Hmm, he looks delicious. I have never seen one of that calibur before. He is pale enough to be mistake for a vampire. Ahh, he has a perfect body." The blue haired vampire began to sneak out of its hiding place to get a closer look at the strange creature. "He has no marks on him therefore he hasn't been touched by anyone and is pure. He will be perfect to corrupt." The creature licks his lips and then creeps out.

Yami no Bakura heard a rustling in the bushes and loked behind himself seeing nothing in the darkness, however, his mind made no mistake that he was being stalked. "Mariku, is that you? If it is then come out. You know I have a limited patience with you."

"How does he know Marku?" The vampire wondered trying to ponder about the thought in his head.

Receiving no answer and getting really annoyed, Yami no Bakura raised the power of his millenium ring to bring out the invincible force which growled and snarled leveling its eyes at the ring owner and soon was attacking him. "I thought your kind were extinct." Yami Bakura replied as he wrestled with the other vampire who was trying to bite him.

"Our kind has existed for millions of years until humans like you started obliterating us completely. Soon you will be."

"Well that is your loss then." Bakura replied in a sardonic tone. "No, I will not be a zombie that wanders only in the night. Sorry freak of nature, but your dinner plans have just been cancelled."

The vampire smirked darkly as he wickedly sounded the tomb robber who was doing his best to fight him off and slashed at him in the face with his knife that he had in his pocket. The vampire reeled back in pain, but then disappeared making it hard for the yami to track down his presence. As Yami Bakura was trying to sense it's energy the demon made his appearance by doing a cheap shot to Bakura in the groin and then got on top of him. "You are mind now, slave." The vampire bore his fangs.

Yami no Bakura snarled back and tired to get the creature off of him, who seemed to be laughing as he began to lick his neck, causing the yami to flinch from the tongue touching his body. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get the heavy weight off of himself. The creature then took off the yami's shirt and began licking his chest and stomach.

"Don't touch me you demon! I thought your kind were blood suckers." Yami Bakura kept fighting violently.

"How would you know? Yes, so wer are, but we can also corrupt the pure ones." The vampire hissed continuing his ministrations on the yami's stomach and chest.

"You better not touch me or else the vampire Mariku will pull your insides out." Yami Bakura growled trying very hard to not submit to the touches.

"It seems that you like this. How do you know of Mariku anyway?" The vampire narrowed his pale white eyes taking down the yami's pants slowly and touching him with his long fingers.

Yami Bakura stiffened a little feeling more exposed and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he thought of the question for a moment thinking if he cshould answer truthfully or not. As much as he hated this bastard for touching him he could not let him rape him.

"He is my lover. Now, get off me or else you will face the darkness in a new kind of light that I fear your kind would not like." Yami Bakura replied sharply as he desperately tried to push the creature off of him.

"I don't believe you. Where is your mark? Only then will I leave you." The blue haired vampire hissed as it dug its nails into Bakura's skin.

Yami Bakura smiled evily as he revealed his arm that showed two bie marks surrounding a purple glowing mist that symbolized a dragon.

The vampire looked at the scar and then laughed evily as he continued to torture Bakura. "Oh, well he is not here to save you so you are my property now. I had no intentions of going anyway."

The vampire forced Bakura to ope his mouth. Thinking quickly Bakura bit it really hard causing the creature of the night to release him. However, the vampired lowered his fangs and bit into his neck causing Bakura to scream out in pain that echoed throughout the night.

As the vampire tried to make Bakura submit to him another shadow came out of the darkness and Bakura seemed more relieved as he realized that his lover had come back, but he was embarrased that he was going to be rescued by him.

"Serpentus, let him go or I will kill you slowly and have your insides rot from the inside." Mariku growled as he approached the other vampire in a heated matter his red and black cape swishing from the wind.

End of chapter 24. Please review. In the next chapter there may be a fight scene between Mariku and the other vampire, or there may not be. Should I make Bakura into a vampire or not? Your choice readers. Please review.


	25. Deadly Poison

Sorry people for taking so long to update. I have been busy with finals and other various projects. I am ending this fic soon. Just a few more chapters to go then I will work on my one shot and other various stories that I have planned.

Chapter 25

Deadly Poison

Yami Malik looked at Serpentus with extreme hatred as he glowered his pearly white fangs at the sight of the luring older vampire trying to corrupt his human as the elder smirked defiantly in his spite to come after him than continue what he was doing to Bakura. Serpentus glanced away from Mariku and bore his fangs at Bakura again hoping to bite him one more time and to change his life forever as the walking dead.

"Get the fuck off me." Bakura narrowed his eyes as they began to grow very dark. It was like another part of him was calling something from his soul.

"You heard him. Get your fat ass off my lover right now before I rip you to shreads." Mariku went into a fighting stance as he began summoning some of his vampiric power. He even reached behind his back and pulled out an ancient sword that only his kind knew how to use.

Serpentus smirked evily as he licked Bakura's neck again and began touching the yami who was getting pissed and humiliated with each second that passed. The vampire's fingers moved down Bakura's just very slowly and came across the millenium ring that was beginning to burn his fingers. The demon ignored the artifacts' power and yanked on it trying to strangle Bakura with it. He then pressed on one of the points of the ring into the spirit's chest and laughed in an ugly tone as the spirit tried very hard to not satisfy the vampire further by screaming out his wishes.

"You will die before I am through with you. Your rotting dead carcass I will throw out into the sun and then I will gloat when I see it deteriating into ashes and smoke." Mariku menacingly felt a sharp growl enter his throat as his hard cold eyes would not leave the vampire torturing his partner.

In his mind, Mariku was being careful and blamed himself that he should have gone after the white haired devil spirit when he had the chance. Serpentus had noticed that Mariku's aura had risen and knew that the other vampire would do what it took to protect his human even if it meant a challenge from the one who had transformed him in the first place.

"Mariku, I am surprised that you haven't claimed this weakling as your own yet. He is too pathetic to be worthly to a warrior vampire such as yourself. Just let me end his misery. Vampires are not capable of feeling love. You do know that, don't you?" Serpentus licked the blood that was beginning to seap out of Bakura's chest.

Mariku let his eyes wander to Bakura's bruised and bleeding body and saw that it was beginning to change color to a sickly pale white because of the lack of color and loss of large amounts of blood. The rage was filling his being entirely as he promised that he would kill Serpentus for even touching his lover. His heart was also beginning to sink as well as he knew that his lover could die if he didn't do something.

"He is worthly to me, you wouldn't understand because you were always a vampire, but you are the demon sorceror vampire who transformed me when I was in the Shadow Realm." Mariku jumped at Serpentus whose eyes grew wide as he didn't know that Mariku would spiring on him in short periods of time.

"You traitor. I will kill you for this!" Serpentus spit out the blood that was in his mouth and twirled his fingers making a septor appear and began blasting Yami Malik with it who avoided the magic easily with his own sword.

The battle continued for some time, while the sceptor and sword clashed and each one of them was bleeding with the slashes they had received from their opponents weapon until Mariku had realized that he needed to save Bakura now and not spend time fighting his enemy. He would have to attack the stronger vampire or cause some kind of distraction.

"Fight me vampire to vampire. Not with your stick." Mariku knocked the swirling sceptor to the ground and broke it in half.

"As you wish!" Serpentus smirked evily. He knew that Mariku was up to something and would not let him save his friend if he had the chance.

Vampires always played with an individual's weakness so he needed time to make him lose focus. "Why fight? Your friend is just going to die anyway. You are wasting your energy for something that is going to pass away at any given time. It depends on how well his spirit holds up that depends on how long he has to live really."

That did it. Mariku was sick of playing games and beyond the point of tolerance that he was ready to cause some kind of distraction so that he could heal Bakura and get him out of harms way. His anger was feeding off him and he gleamed at thechance to tear of fhis adversary's face and discentigrate it to ashes.

"Don't doubt the possiblities Serpentus." Mariku smiled licking the metalica liquid off his lips. Frowning miserably he leaned down and coued to spit it out as he did not like the foul taste the bitter vampire.

Serpentus leaped on Mariku as he was down for the moment and forced him over on his front. Reciting a spell Mariku's arms immediately lied by their side as the blue haired vampire was smirking up at him his nails making blood marks in the blonde yami's wrists as without warning he sunk his gruesome yellow plaque teeth into his neck. Yami Malik's vampire spirit's eyes began to roll in back of him as he felt his own strength leaving him as a tingling and tightening, sharp stinging pain deepened within as his body fought to fight the poison the elder vampire was injection into him. Mariku screamed in agony and wrenched his head back and forth trying to knock Serpentus off him.

During this moment Bakura closed his eyes hoping for his life to pass before his eyes, but his instincts shot up as he felt and heard the pain from his lover. He did not understand it, but then thought that perhaps the mark that he gave him was enabling him to feel the pain. The yami was still relunctant to step in because of his weakend condition, but he also knew that Yami Malik wouldn't want him to interfere in his fight. Gambling with the choices he had, the thief of darkness' heart was shred in knots and something inside his soul was telling him to save Mariku.

"In a few minutes, Mariku, the poison will come into affect and kill you very slowly and painfully as it works its way into your nervous system." Serpentus snickered, once in a while he raissed his eyes glancing up at the night sky to make sure the sun wouldn't be rising any time soon.

Mariku tried to talk, but couldn't since the creature had his fangs driven into his throat and he couldn't do much of anything. He felt his body spazing out on him, but remained calm, his mind strategically looking for a way out of this.

Bakura had difficutly getting to his feet as he heard the piercing cry breaking free of his lover's lips once again. Every fiber of his being was fuming with rage as he clumsily drew his knife from his pocket and slit his chest a little with the hopes tha tSerpentus would come to him. What he learned from Mariku was that a vampire's greatest weakness was blood.

" I don't want a dying body, kid. Go kill yourself for all I care." Serpentus growled at the scent of blood that was beginning to make him drool.

"Oh come on, you mosquito. If I live I will tell every vampire that I run into, that there was one vampire who actually refused blood. You wouldn't want that now, would you? It would hurt your pride." Yami Bakura taunted as his smirk was turning in a twisted corner. The spirit already knew that the dead like creature was being drawn to him in a way that he found quite satisfying.

Serpentus glared at the yami who walked over to him. "You wouldn't dare! I doubt they even know what you are talking about." Serpentus gripped the ground firmly.

Yami no Bakura layed his eyes on the confused and paranoid vampire doing his best to not look at Yami Malik. "Try me." The spirit concentrated on making a dark light appear from his millenium ring that was addicting to the vampire who had decided to just go after him.

Yami Malik looked towards his lover and smiled evily as he knew exactly what his lover was doing. Serpentus was falling right into his trap.

Yami Bakura waited for the vampire to begin his chest again. He did not anticipate that the vampire though would get fiesty on him. Serpentus slithered his tongue along the yami's chest and tried to put his hand in a violating area, but Yami Bakura hissed and slapped his hand away from him.

Within a few minutes Serpentus started coughing and choking violently as he starred at Yami Bakura in confusement. "Your blood tastes of Garlic."

"Oh, I am sorry to disappoing you, but it is Garlic. The one thing that instantly causes a vampire to die if they consume their fill." Yami Bakura smirked darkly as he watched the paralyzed vampire fall down and die instanly.

Mariku forced himself to his feet and looked at Yami Bakura in amazement. "How did you do that?" The yami asked as he made his way to hug his lover who felt him slipping from his grasp.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Yami Bakura smirked, pulling his pants comfortly on, but then the smile disappeared as he started feeling the poisoned affect from Mariku. The yami fell on his side and started twitching. "What's wrong with me? I feel like I am going to die."

Mariku went to his side and started healing Yami Bakura with his hands. "It's a deadly poison and it is temporary. It's the affect of the mark that I gave you. I told you that it protects you. The pain is actually healing you not killing you. Trust me you will be back to your old self in no time."

Yami Bakura nods while trying to bite down on his tongue. "What about you? That nasty grotesque vampire poisoned your neck." The thief spirit raised his arm to feel the wounds on Mariku's neck that were self healing at a slow pace.

Mariku grins slightly as he disposes of the body of Serpentus by doing exactly what he said he would do. His eyes leveled the sky his keen senses noticed the weather turning into a vicious thunder storm and he did not want Yami bakura to catch pheumonia as he was glancing at a clock that only read nine 'o clock.

"I'll be fine. Let's get out of here before something else happens. I almost couldn't save you , but saved my life." Mariku's eyes then layed on Yami Bakura's millenium ring. The yami had forgotten to take off the dark light and it was attracting the vampire more besides the fact that Yami Bakura had his chest exposed.

"I couldn't just leave you there to die. I have feelings for you." Yami Bakura answered as he purred rubbing himself against Yami Malik almost in a protective state.

"As do I." Yami Malik answered as he claimed his lover's lips and began kissing him passively. He played with his lover's hair who pulled him down, but Yami Malik wrestled free forcing Yami Bakura down in a summisive position.

Yami Bakura noticed Mariku's strange behavior, but didn't care for the moment when the other yami threw himself on him. His body was telling him that he wanted the vampire and did not care about the affects if receieved any from having sex with him. The thief had decided that soon would be the right time for him and Mariku to actually have their intimacy when they get back to Bakura's house.

At the moment the two yamis were just relieved that they were together again. They were licking and kissing eachother fiercely. Mariku felt his body throbbing in pain from the poison, but he would not let it spoil his moment with Bakura. He did not want to wrry his partner and feared that if he did tell him then he would be lacking more of his time with the other.

End of Chapter 25. There are only two more chapters left plus an epilogue. Please review.


	26. Passion and Blood

Hello people. It's me again. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been busy with other things and I also have writer's block stocking me every waking moment. It seems that a lot of people have a feeling that Mariku will die soon. Well, I am unsure myself if I want to do that to him or not. It's getting so hard to update…

Chapter 26

Passion and Blood

It was 10:00 p.m. by the time the two spirits had clambered inside and locked the door before noticing that there was a note on the fridge from Malik and Ryou telling them that they had left to go to the movies and would return much later in the evening.

Mariku heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the kitchen and clumsily made his way to the oven and pulled from it the most disgusting piece of burnt something he had ever seen in his life. It had appeared to be barbecue ribs, but he couldn't truly tell at this point. He just stared at the strange looking thing and assumed that it had been burnt beyond being edible or even fit to taste.

Bakura spared a moment of his time to look over the note for him self and threw it down to the ground. He already knew the hikaris were gone and assumed they had left a while ago since Ryou would never have let anything happen to his house since he was the one that paid the rent.

Thus to the dark thief's knowledge the silver haired hikari didn't know about the food in the oven. The thief noticed Mariku's nostalgic state and had never seen this side of him trying to impress him or that his skin was pale and his eyes had a tint of being red shot, and he couldn't understand why the vampire would look so tired.

Then again he had never healed him self. Bakura guessed that his vampire boyfriend must have gotten drunk while he was gone. "Mariku, I'm not really hungry anyway. Don't worry about that thing…" He said and made a disgusted face at the sight of the burnt lump in the pan. "Besides that, I think we need to get some things straight." Bakura pulled the blonde Egyptian spirit away from the blackened meal and brought him to the couch and then sat next to him, but pretended as if the spirit was not present until Bakura smacked him across the face lightly.

Mariku eyed the raider as he rubbed the ailment on his cheek and also tried to squirm comfortably closer to Bakura who only pushed him back with is index finger. "What's wrong? You seem stressed out. Did I do something wrong? You are human now and need to eat." The Egyptian yami replied as he laid a hand on the other yami's cheek causing him to move away from him once again.

Bakura's eyes were not on him, but veered away at the ceiling and he knew that his lover was patient, but could also lose that patience quickly. There were still things the thief wanted to know and was hoping that giving Mariku the silent treatment that the other would blurt out what his intentions were. He wanted to know what Mariku was planning and also what he had planned when he was in the alley that fateful night. In a way he was testing Mariku's vampire powers and if the other couldn't comprehend then he knew that something was wrong with him.

Mariku did not fully understand Bakura's motives or this sigh of rejection, which was slowly registering in his brain. He could easily read the thief's mind, but didn't want to invade his privacy. The taller yami directed his eyes to the clock that read fifteen minutes after ten and he was shocked that Bakura hadn't spoken to him yet. Finally he decided to break the silence. "I was worried that you wouldn't come back and then I went after you. I saw disturbing images happening to you and I didn't want you to lose your life to my creator. I don't want to invade in your privacy so tell me what is on your mind." Mariku blurted out.

His voice was hoarse from crying and his gaze was still at the clock because he did not want Bakura to think of him as weak. "I can take care of myself. Besides, if I told you of my time at the asylum you would have gone crazy and destroyed half of Domino." Bakura paused for a moment and took a deep breath only to release it with a deep sigh. "I want to know what happened when you and I met. What were your intentions then?" Bakura lowered his eyes as he scooted over and touched Mariku's shoulder blades; Mariku's back had been turned to him after five minutes had elapsed before now.

Mariku felt the gentle massages on his sho0ulders and then moving down his back and he began to purr until the poison in his body began to tighten his throat muscles and it felt like a Boa Constrictor was constricting itself around him. He drew away from Bakura and felt his energy getting stronger when anger began to fill his soul. "Sure you could." Mariku's eyes were now piercing his own with fury as he swiped the hand roughly away from his back. "And if I hadn't been there y0ou would have been raped and then turned into a dark creature of then night like I was." The yami sardonically pushed Bakura into the couch so hard that it was getting hard for him breathe.

Bakura had noticed that Mariku's gentle attitude had changed dramatically and dangerously. It did not bother him because he was used to this dark, evil attitude, but he could easily tell that the other was hiding something from him. Also, he was avoiding his question on purpose.

"Mariku, I also risked your life and saved you from that other vampire. Can't you sense that something is wrong with you? Stop letting your pride get in the way and tell me what it is? Just because I am not what you are does not mean that I can not help you." Bakura broke free from the other spirit's grasp and glared at him menacingly hoping the other would back down.

Mariku only smirked darkly as he noticed the Millenium Ring glowing as he figured that his lover was going to read his mind. With fast reflexes the blonde held the string to the Millenium Ring and began twisting it tightly on Bakura's throat not to choke him, but to halt his advancement. "There is nothing wrong with me. So stop trying to read my thoughts with this trinket of yours." Of course Mariku was lying, and Bakura could sense the deceit in his voice, but he did not understand why the one he trusted would keep this secret from him. Slowly Bakura was losing his trust in Mariku and it was not a good thing since the robber was ready to give himself to him.

He was not having second thoughts, but he did not understand that his lover was doing this to save him. Bakura growled as he subsided the power in the Millenium Ring deciding to do it again when Mariku seemed to relax and loosely let his fingers slide off the rope through his index finger still touching it and skimming the gold as he brutally crushed his lips into the raider who fought back with equal force with his own mouth and started biting fiercely while crawling over and forcing the other's body underneath him as he began licking his chest and stomach.

"So, this is what you want? Fine, we can have this passion, but then afterwards you will tell me what you are hiding from me." Bakura sternly replied as he now was massaging Mariku's shoulders and he tensed a little from his fingertips. "We will see, Akura. However, don't just assume that just because you are in the dominant position that I will allow you to stay in it." Mariku smirked as he put his left hand in Bakura's hair and began to lick Akura's chest when he bared his fangs and hissed in alarm.

Bakura smirked. "Damn, I thought you were going to fall for it." Bakura's hand fished around in his pant pocket and pulled out a pouch. "This is what protects me from any vampires. I used it to trick Serpentus, however, when I cut myself I put the stuff on my blade before doing so, so that the garlic would be on the surface." Mariku nodded sinisterly as he pulled away from Bakura and then wandered outside onto the balcony for a moment starring at the moon letting his eyes wander peacefully across the dark atmosphere as he saw the clouds creeping towards the white sphere of light and shadows.

He sighed as he began to strip of his shirt and then began to heal his wounds on his body with a mere thought. The poison in his body began to decrease and was not attacking him anymore, but Mariku knew that the risk he was going to do was going to speed up the venom, but to him it was worth it. He want to spend this one night with Bakura because he wasn't sure if he could last another night or even exist.

The yami of the darkness looked over the ledge and then jumped down when he heard Bakura's voice calling for him. Bakura seemed astonished as he saw Mariku jump down and as he looked down the rain from the clouds began to sprinkle slightly and with the balcony being wet and all he lost his balance and slipped, falling into white foamy stuff, but he was drenched from head to toe when he realized that he was under the water.

The water jet's force was pulling him down to the bottom of the spa. He pulled himself up and coughed violently as he struggled to pull his body out of the sinking death trap. "What the hell was that thing?' Bakura sat on a lounge chair and was disgusted as he noticed that his black trench coat was soaked and fell heavy as he pushed it off his shoulder and his pants were snug against his body from being wet. He even smelled of chlorine as he noticed bubbles coming out of the water and a head broke through the surface and Mariku shook his hair roughly so that the figure's spiky hair didn't resemble his lighter half's hair.

"I didn't expect you to follow me. It surprises me that a tomb raider of your caliber was not cautious, but decided to dive right into disaster. Since your curiosity has brought you out here why don't you join me?" Mariku smirked patting the ripples with his fingers, flicking the droplets at Bakura as the blonde leaned his body up against one of the jet streamers in relaxation. " I never knew that Ryou had one of these things." Mariku said and sighed as he sank a little further into the warm sensation.

"I am not going back into that watery grave. I nearly drowned." Bakura crossed his arms as he tried to get his hair to stick up again, but was having trouble as he was drenched like a wet Possum and he could tell that Mariku found him a sight to see. "Apparently Ryou doesn't tell you everything. Malik has one of these things and he must have convinced you hikari to get one so that we all could enjoy one for ourselves. As for you, jumping in like that was reckless and you could have used the stairs that were beneath the ledge instead of leaping in like an idiot."

"I only jumped because I find it more fun this way." Bakura smirked mischievously. Seeing Mariku like that made him more appealing and it was giving him strong urges. Sure Mariku was half nude, but he had never seen him in this light nor had he ever seen him wet and looking this delicious.

He immediately lost his fear for the spa as he began to tear at his pants trying to rip them off. "You should know that I love the sign of danger as well, Mariku." The blonde smirked, as he knew full well that his persuasion to get Bakura into the whirlpool was working. He couldn't help but also stare at the tomb robber's slim physique. His hormones were going crazy as if there were not tomorrow, and he was licking his lips in anticipation, as he liked what he saw.

His psychotic gene in his body was erupting to take the raider roughly and have him love him in return. He was a predator and was not going to stop this time. He knew he had little time left, but wanted to spend as much time with his dark lover as he was allotted. He promised himself that he would dominate this time and unexpectedly.

Mariku let his eyes ravage Bakura's body and stood up a little to let the tomb robber admire his own chest teasingly as he was filling up with foam. "You are so much like me, Akura. Can't you see that we are perfect for each other?" Bakura after a few minutes of cursing was able to pull of his jeans, revealing his sliming boxers that were clinging to his waistline. He then jumped into the spa with a large splash.

The two yamis immediately looked the other over until Bakura made the first move and swam over to where Mariku was leaning against the metal bar that was attached to the pool and proceeded to press his body against him. His tongue flickered into his mouth as Mariku held him against him. He participated also by letting his hands feel the raider's body, who stifled back a moan as he bit down on his tongue.

"Do you know what else people do in this spa besides relax into the bliss of the hot temperature that their body withstands?" Bakura asked as he pulled away to play with Mariku's hair and began licking his ear seductively. This was not a no-brainer. Mariku knew exactly what the thief of darkness was referring to, as his smile was now becoming mischievous as he laughed.

With his magic powers he made a champagne bottle appear with two curved glasses as he poured bubbly liquid into them. He handed one to Bakura who took it gradually as he smirked and then looked Mariku as they clanged glasses and both drank from them. Neither yami knew what the stuff was nor did they much care. They only wanted to try something different and had briefly watched other couples drinking it.

To Mariku's surprise, the liquid didn't irritate his throat at all. Though because of the alcohol in his system it wasn't increasing the venom in his body to respond like it would in humans. It was another thing that was good about being a hybrid. "Enlighten me, Akura, what else do people do in a spa besides drink, eat, talk, and relax?" Mariku was playing dumb on purpose. He wanted Bakura towards him so that he could think of a way to dominate him without him knowing it. The mischievous grin did not leave the tomb robber as he snickered and then placed the glass on the edge of the spa. "They h have sex or as we say they would fuck each other." Bakura chuckled and snaked his arms around Mariku's neck tightly and kissed him while his body edged itself into his lap turning to face him. The shadow yami smiled as he allowed Bakura to brush himself against him and began massaging the raider's abdominal.

The tomb robber did not pull away as he used his Millenium item's points and slid it across Mariku's chest lightly as he leveled his tongue to lick the blood from him. Unknown to him was that the poison's reaction was to stimulate faster if there was any type of sexual contact to get the blonde's blood flowing. Mariku tried to support Bakura's weight on him and bit into Bakura's left shoulder blade and then his tongue and teeth aggressively nipped at his neck. Bakura cried out in pain, but was silenced when Mariku shoved his tongue into his mouth and held him closer to his body.

Bakura began to shiver a little, but ignored the feeling in his body. He could not understand what the fear in his body was telling him, but he breathed slowly fighting the urge to not pull away from his lover. Mariku's one hand was aggressively working to remove the raider's boxers and he did not want him to show fear.

Bakura knew what Mariku was doing and would not let him do it to him. He was ready and was not going to back down again. It was natural after all. He could handle Mariku no matter how much torture the guy could put him through. "Akura, I know that you are used to being controlled, but this one time I wish to be." I know how much you can handle." Mariku whispered in his ear as he only nipped at his neck with his tongue, but to Bakura the feeling felt like he was trying to murder him. "Trust me. I am not going to kill you." Mariku began calming him down again and started to massage him and even kissed him tenderly. Bakura nodded as he felt like he was sweating profusely.

In his heart, he gained trust through Mariku, but something in his soul was telling him to find out what that things was. He felt some sort of leveling out his energy force and then flourishing again. "I trust you. I just have a feeling something is wrong." Bakura answered as he then felt the shadow in him. He jumped in shock and clenched his teeth, holding his tongue firm so that he could bit it so that he would not scream out.

His nails were grasping Mariku's back and chest and making dark red marks in it as he closed his eyes hoping the pain would leave him. He felt his eyes burning with water threatening to run down his cheeks. Mariku knew what he was doing and was being gentle though this was not to his liking, but he did not want to bruise his lover with his first experience. He felt Bakura's chest going up and then down as his breathing patters began to slightly relax back into their normal routine. "Bakura, calm down and do not tense up like this. It will only hurt more if you do." Bakura nodded as he relaxed and let his lover love him in whatever way he wanted him to. The tomb robber began purring softly as he embraced Mariku and hung onto him for comfort.

After their loving moments together, the two yamis had soon grown tired and then wandered back to Bakura's room where Mariku watched his lover fall to sleep. He gave him a necklace and placed it on the pillow as he then slowly tried to sneak off when Bakura opened his eyes and caught him off guard. "Leaving so soon, Yami Malik? It is my time to express my passion for you." Bakura smirked as he jumped on the blonde and began kissing him and loving him as well. Mariku sighed as he then felt tears coming to his eyes as he did his best to fight them away.

Bakura saw him crying and thought that it was strange how someone like the shadow dweller would ever express this kind of emotion like this. "Mariku, alright, I am sick of your lies. What the fuck is happening to you? You had better not deny that something is wrong because I have sensed your life force acting strangely this evening." Bakura demanded as he sat on top of Mariku so that he couldn't get away so easily.

"You can't do anything for me anymore." Mariku muttered in a low voice hoping Bakura wouldn't have been able to hear him. He turned his gaze on him. "I saved you and that is all that matters. I have risked my life for love and if you wear that necklace on the bed you will find out how to save someone you care about." Mariku then looked at the clock and pushed Bakura off of him. "I have to leave now. The sun is going to rise and as a shadow of the night it would kill me if I stayed here." He kissed him passively before walking around the room with Bakura's keen eyes watching him intensely. Mariku left in a puff of smoke. This left behind a confused raider who had no idea what the other had meant by what he had said.

He blinked in astonishment as his gaze met the necklace, which was a gift to him and was glowered in jewels and gold.

That is the end of Chapter 26. This chapter was really hard to write. Stay tuned to the last chapter next time. Please review.


	27. Silhouettes of the Darkness

I know it has been too long since I updated, but I finally found some spare time. This is the last chapter, which is also combined with the epilogue so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Chapter 27

Silhouettes of theDarkness

The light from the orbs of darkness had past a few days ago since the disappearance of Mariku had really taken its toll on Bakura. His depression of needing a companion and recently being traumatized with nightmares with illusions he could not understand was frightening and made him vulnerable and weak ever since Mariku had not been with him.

Malik seemed emotionless as he briefly watched the yami cursing and crying out in agony as if he were being tortured to death by some invincible force. He knew that only one person could cause that kind of pain of making an individual suffer mentally and physically. Strangely he hadn't seen him for a few days now or even felt his presence. In a way it was a good thing since he wouldn't need to worry about the vampire lurking in the shadows every night or causing him pain. It also meant that Rishid was safe for the time being. Still, it wasn't the same since it also meant his other half was gone and it was breaking him apart due to the fact that he at one time had a connection with his evil half.

"He needs to stop doing this. I know that he misses him, but forcing his partner to fear him is not going to make him want to bring him back." Malik shook his head as he walked downstairs and reached for the phone to call his friend Rishid who moved to Egypt hoping that it would be enough distance between himself and Mariku.

Ryou watched Malik leave and then stepped forwards into Bakura's room slowly where he saw his yami stretched out and breathing heavily. He could not understand the spirit's behavior at all. Yesterday he had witnessed his yami's mood swings of being angry, tired and panting loudly. At night though his yami was alert as if he was waiting for something.

At first Ryou had thought that maybe Bakura was exhausted from doing whatever activity he and Mariku had done. The yami's deposition had dramatically changed to frustration since his refusal to get out of bed from an unusual illness had shocked his lighter half entirely. Ryou couldn't even step foot into the room without Bakura growling or hissing at him. All he wanted to do was check his temperature, but his darker half didn't want him near. Even offering him a hot cup of soup forced the hikari to race out of the room before the scorching contents were able to penetrate his fair skin from Bakura literally throwing it at him. This was amusing yet disturbing, as the hikari did not want to fear his yami because he was not feeling well. It was also strange enough since the lighter half still hadn't gotten used to Bakura being separated from his body.

"Bakura, you have been in that bed for three days now. Don't you think you should get up and live life like you always had?" Ryou asked trying really hard to keep his voice steady.

"No, I prefer to stay right here." Bakura growled as he narrowed his menacing eyes at his other half. He then turned onto his side clenching the necklace with his hands hoping Ryou wouldn't notice it.

"What is that you got there?" Ryou stepped closer and looked over at the shining string of gold with jewels.

"Nothing." Bakura snapped at him, his fangs glistening in the reflection of the mirror that bounced off the sun from the open window to Ryou's face.

"Did you steal from the museum again?" Ryou slightly narrowed his eyes from the blindness as if to scold him by placing his hand son his hips, failing to see the sadness in the yami's eyes.

Bakura glared at him and for the first time in three days got out of the bed. He was still in pain from the night he was with Mariku and decided to ignore the soreness that was pulsing through his entire frame. He only hoped that Ryou hadn't noticed because he wasn't going to answer any of his questions.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you. Just because you think I am weaker than you doesn't mean that you can't talk to me. If you were to get caught on camera and then escaped the police would out that…"

"I did not steal it!" Bakura replied through his teeth and limped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Ryou sighed as he heard retching, cursing, and the smashing of glass as he walked over and observed the necklace that this yami had dropped on the floor. He picked it up and examined it more closely. He got an eerie feeling from it as soon as he touched it. The hikari couldn't help but put it around his neck. As soon has he had he saw a bunch of images that burned themselves into his mind, all of blood and death. They were too much for the young hikari who slowly met unconsciousness.

Bakura felt his instincts kick in feeling Ryou had passed out as he finished his quick shower and threw a towel around his waist and with difficulty broke down the door and thus removed the necklace from his hikari's neck.

"You idiot. Don't you know that you are messing with supernatural power?" Bakura helped Ryou up and slapped him across the face to help him gain his senses back.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at his yami in horror. "I saw many horrible things. Creatures that were bathing in blood and killing humans and then I saw another…oh my god you are a…vampire." He screamed out scrambling to get away form him. "Don't hurt me. Please, I don't want to die."

"Ryou, shut up. Don't believe everything that you see." Bakura shook his head in annoyance as he pinned his lighter half on his back by using his hands to keep Ryou's shoulders pinned to the floor. He looked dangerously into his hikari's eyes and then got off of him.

"This necklace…Mariku gave it to you, didn't he?" Ryou swallowed as he sat down on the floor in a cross-legged position for a moment gazing at the door.

"Yes, he said if I wore it I could save someone that I care about." Bakura blurted out hoping the information he gave Ryou would make him leave him alone.

"So, have you?"

"No, I am confused with the whole thing. Ever since I had sex with him I seem to have caught some kind of illness. I haven't had the strength to put it on." Bakura sighed as he gazed at the necklace and played with its shiny gold and silver string.

"Oh, so you are no longer a…" Ryou smirked, but was caught off sentence by his yami who hit him in the leg.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up! You don't need to know everything that goes on in my life." Bakura hissed as he then held his wrist in pain.

Malik had just finished his phone conversation with Rishid when he heard noises upstairs and decided to investigate. As he was climbing the stairs he noticed the room had gotten really dark by each step he had taken.

"What the hell is going on?" The Egyptian hikari opened the blinds and saw the moon shining brightly, which in their part of the day the sun was supposed to be out. His eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as he saw silhouetted figures heading towards the house.

Ryou also noticed the room turning dark as he jumped into his yami's arms for comfort. Bakura did not push him away and held him contently as he made the Millenium Ring on his neck glow brightly hoping to bring out some kind of light in the house.

Malik quickly locked the doors and tried to turn on the lights but found out the power was cut off by some mysterious force. His eyes were darting towards the sounds he was hearing as he ran upstairs. He was almost up the stairs when he saw the evil shadows coming towards him. "Yami…" He whimpered forgetting for a moment to be headstrong.

The shadows came towards him and then materialized into a mass of eel like zombies of blackness. Their eyes were blood red and the creatures seemed to almost smile as they creeped over to him. One of them transformed into a mist of wind and began suffocating him. Malik felt stupid that he could not ward off the spirits without the Millenium Rod that he had left in the kitchen when he was talking on the phone. He felt the constriction tighten his throat until he heard a piercing scream.

"Can't you even help yourself?" The voice answered in sardonically as he pulled the shadow off of Malik and then picked up the hikari and headed upstairs. Upon arriving there he tossed the Egyptian into the room and grabbed the necklace from the floor.

"Yami, what are you doing? Stay here and protect us." Ryou called after him, but was shoved back by his yami who looked for some kind of weapon in his room.

"No, I will deal with these things. After all, they are here for me." Bakura mumbled after finding a sharp dagger. "Ryou, if anything ever happens to me be strong. I was hard on you because I wanted you to be independent. I do care for you, but Mariku is the one I must find."

Ryou felt wetness rolling down his face, as he knew that his yami was leaving him. "Wait, I still need you. Don't do this to me." The hikari put his arms around his yami who hugged him back.

"I am your shadow and still have that yami connection with you. You will always be there in my mind, but my time has come. That strange sickness I came down with is because…I am one of them now. There is something that I need to exist."

"Why did you lie to me?" Ryou held him close.

"Because I didn't want to scare you. I also didn't want to accept it." Bakura answered and then saw another shadow by Malik, but he couldn't make out who it was. He gently pushed the crying Ryou away and disappeared downstairs.

The shadows saw the dark spirit and immediately attacked him. Bakura let them he didn't care anymore. He wanted to be with Mariku and that's all that mattered to him. He felt the mark on his wrist vibrating some more as he slowly placed the necklace around his neck. A luminous light surrounded his body which caused the silhouettes to scatter as he felt his mind evaporate into the darkness.

"Its about time. You put it on. I have been waiting for three days." The other spirit answered as he slowly embraced the tomb robber.

"I didn't know I would be feeling this weak and you are the cause for it. Mariku, you didn't have to make me have all of those nightmares." Bakura sneered looking at his surroundings. "We are in a cave. Couldn't you choose something more interesting?"

" I guess I could if I wanted to, but I have to live up to my tendencies of giving anyone fear even if he is my own lover." Mariku replied in a cocky tone, tossing his cloak on the floor.

He then snapped his fingers making the realm turn into a palace of marble flooring and fancy candle lighting not to mention a waterbed.

"I should have known." Bakura sighed as he sat down on the layers of blanket that were scattered on the waterbed. "Why did the shadows come towards my place? I really don't know."

"Because we broke the rules and they wanted to devour you. You see technically vampires are not supposed to fall for humans or have sex with them for that matter." Mariku glanced at the blood on Bakura's fist and decided to lick it off for him.

"That is where the gruesome stuff of killing people comes in handy, doesn't it? So, how come you weren't punished then?" Bakura eyed him suspiciously with desire as he noticed the yami licking his wrist that bared the symbol of the vampire.

"I was tortured and part of it was to never see you again unless you put on the necklace. The spirits interfered from the shadow realm after Serpentus poisoned me so the darkness of the realm began to spread into the real world and it couldn't be stopped because I am the only one who can control the realm of darkness."

"So if I were to take it off. Would I have been able to see you then?" Bakura challenged as he decided to lie down on Mariku's purple cloak (that he had placed on the bed) that felt warm and comfortable to his touch.

"Yes, because you are protected by it and sacrificed yourself to save your hikari. The shadows would have killed him also because he was the one who put it on. It is forbidden for mortals to put on a sacred vampire necklace without being punished."

"I saved Malik also." Yami Bakura retorted as he pulled of Yami Malik's shirt to look at his tan, sleek body.

"No, I did, you just thought you did because you couldn't see me directly." Yami Malik chuckled. "You are dead just like me now."

"I am a shadow of the night like you now? But how?" Yami Bakura didn't realize that the images from the necklace were real when he saw them in Ryou's mind.

"Intimacy is the key word. Yes, you now know the vampires' true name now through the necklace." The spirit lay down next to his lover who was still in his towel, but didn't seem to notice.

Yami Bakura gazed at the sun in the sky through an open hole in the cave as it was setting in the distance. He never imagined that he would have to live a life of darkness and it would be hard for him because he was used to the sun. Still his one question that he had been wanting to ask Mariku since the night they spent time together had reached him.

"If vampires like to kill people and thrive on their blood then how come you didn't kill me when you had the chance in the alley when you defeated me?"

Mariku gazed at Bakura for a long moment before he sat up and curled himself against the other yami's chest. He wanted to avoid the question because he was afraid of the answer sounding offensive, but he decided to tell him since it would be better to get it off his chest.

"To tell you the truth I wanted to kill you since we had dueled on the Battle City Blimp, but that rematch I decided to use a technique that only yami's would know. I defeated you, but then my vampire blood wanted something else. I ignored it, but it was too strong. It was quite obvious that I was looking for a mate."

"What?" Bakura tried to turn away from him in embarrassment not liking the fact that he could have been used like a toy.

"Akura, don't worry about it. It was destiny that brought you to me. It was not a mistake. If any of it was then we would have killed each other a long time ago." Mariku tried to reason with him by placing a hand on his shoulder his claws accidentally scraping at his skin.

"It's just painful to think that because you are a vampire you were looking for someone, but what if you were still human then would you have killed me?" Bakura watched Mariku slip his tongue along his shoulder as he placed his head by Mariku's chest.

"What do you mean?" Mariku asked as if confused by his lover's question of doubt. He pulled the other down on his cloak and began kissing him passionately. He placed the Millenium Rod off the bed and onto the floor as he did with the Millenium Ring.

Yami Bakura was still not sure. He had guessed that Yami Malik's reason for going after him was because of his vampire's urges of need. Perhaps the darkness of Malik had forgotten that he was still human. He wanted to know if the yami had any feelings for him as he one was.

"Does he only love me because he is a vampire? What if he is able to turn back? Will he reject me then?" Yami Bakura wondered as he pulled himself closer to Yami Malik's body feeling a breeze, but then covered by a blanket. He felt the pain entering his body again and hated feeling vulnerable, but didn't have enough strength to flip Yami Malik over.

The spirit of the ring had allowed himself to love, and be taken, but he was not going to face the fact if his lover only fell for him because of natural instincts of being a hybrid. He knew in his black heart that the true Yami Malik was a heartless, cold, emotionless spirit derived from the shadows that cared for nothing and no one. Maybe that was the side of Yami Malik he had missed out on. The cold murderous side, who had lust for power and delighted in causing pain. The one who had nearly stalked and killed him in the past. If Yami Malik ever turned on him then he would be forced to kill him.

Yami Malik was too busy loving the other yami to want to read his thoughts. He didn't care nor wanted to answer his questions. Being a hybrid gave him pleasure though there were disadvantages to it. He knew that he was never human, but only a spirit that at one time controlled Malik's body. He didn't care if he were to ever turn back because he was afraid that his feelings might change one he did.

"No matter what happened even if we were to be enemies again, the necklace if you still wear it will remind us of what we have." Yami Malik smirked as he watched his aching lover get on top of him.

"I feel like I've completed my mission. The Pharaoh is in the Shadow Realm and I have gotten my revenge, but then again I still haven't gotten all of the seven Millenium items." Bakura smirked darkly as he played with Mariku's hair while his other hand slipped to the tan skinned yami's lower body.

"What's the rush? You have all eternity to find them. In time you will, but I will one day create my own dark carnival." Mariku laughed feeling the other yami tickling him, kiss him violently and then make love to him.

"I guess, but I wanted to have the power of darkness." Yami Bakura sighed as his tongue played with his lover's until he fell asleep in Yami Malik's arms forcing himself to forget about the bad things in his mind that could break them apart from each other.

Epilogue

Ryou and Malik had gotten used to the fact that their own yamis wanted their own lives and stopped bothering them. They were never truly happier, but felt the burden was off them for a while until the yamis decide to attempt to rule or destroy the world again. The two lovers knew that their darker halves were no longer 'their' shadows, but individuals who thrived in the night and assassinated humans. They also decided to stop being outcast and officially joined Yugi's group despite their yami's unacceptance of it.

Six months later. A devastated Yugi had contacted Shadi of his yami's whereabouts and begged him to release him from the Shadow Realm. The Priest did so and once the Pharaoh was released his target was to get revenge for the one who put him in there. Yami Yugi found the two yamis whereabouts because of his lover's Kaiba's technology had lead him to where the yamis were hiding. The Pharaoh mind crushed both of them. By doing this Yami Malik's spell on him was lifted and the poison was driven out from his blood and so were the memories. His first enactment was he wanted nothing, but to destroy the world again. Yami Yugi tried to defeat him, but Yami Malik had grown more powerful so he had to rely on Yami Bakura's help who refused to help him at first until he saw what truly Yami Malik was.

Yami Bakura had realized that his lover had turned against him. He was taken back by this and heart broken as he knew he had to do away with him. The two Millenium Item holders declared a deadly Shadow Game where the darkness doesn't just disintegrate their bodies, but also takes away their strength and poisons them. It was a tie as the result. Neither of them could destroy the other because the necklace that Yami Bakura still wore around his neck reminded them of their love for the each other and memories, however, Yami Malik didn't realize it at the time and killed his lover.

Shadi appeared before Yami Malik (knowing he would try to bring him back by causing destruction) wanting Yami Bakura to stay dead, but Yami Malik threatened that he would go back to delivering the world into death and the only reason he had changed was because of the other spirit's influence. Shadi gave in after having the Millenium rod's dagger held to his throat and brought the other yami back.

After some time Yami Yugi finally accepted the two spirits to stay on earth, (because of Ryou's and Malik's begging) but they were to forever be imprisoned to the Millenium items that had accepted them as their master.

Overall the two yamis were free at last from the spell of being shadows of the nights (vampires.) They still had their desires, but agreed to do it together so they could cause chaos and a power struggle with the earth.

Well that is the end of this fic. Sorry if it sounded blah, but I couldn't think of anyway else to end it. I thank everyone who reviewed! And I hope some of you wonderful people someday can write a fan fic about the two darker halves of Malik and Ryou. Seriously there aren't enough of them Look for another fic coming soon.


End file.
